


Unbroken Night

by roguehearted



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Noctis, Friendship, Game Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguehearted/pseuds/roguehearted
Summary: Noctis awakes from his trial in Altissia to find his fiancée dead and his vision gone. Now weeks later, with dampened spirits, the group boards the train headed for Cartanica.Inspired by this beautifulfanartby Doomherald. An AU where Noctis is the one blinded instead.





	1. Vision of the King

The atmosphere around the room at in the Leveille was dark.  After losing his sight in the battle with the Leviathan, Noctis had spent most days staring blankly at the walls. Prompto had made various attempts to coax a conversation out of his friend. Though at most he received one-word answers or gentle hums of acknowledgment.

He was not one to be easily discouraged remaining close by for support as Noctis sat on the bed clutching at the edges of a worn notebook. Every so often Noctis would take the ring from his pocket and carefully roll it around in his palm until his breathing became erratic and he’d forcefully cram in back in his jacket’s pocket.

Ignis and Gladio busied themselves with departure preparations. Camelia had been all too happy to aid them in the arrangements. Anything to get the four ‘harbingers of destruction’ on their way sooner.

What it came down to was Noctis.

It was Gladio who finally decided he had it. He barged in early in the morning standing in the doorway arms crossed tightly over his chest. He was aware that Noctis wouldn’t be able to see his disapproval, but Gladio was confident it would carry in his tone.

“Get up. We’re going.”

Noctis flinched slightly but otherwise ignored Gladio’s words.

Prompto’s eyes flickered between the two of them as he chewed on his lip. He knew this wasn’t going to go well. Feeling the tension rising he scrambled to his feet. “Uh, yeah sure we’ll be ready in a few minute--.”

“What did you go deaf too?” Gladio ignored Prompto as he stomped over grabbing Noctis by the arm pulling him off the bed.

Noctis made a startled noise surprised by the use of force. He struggled a moment to find his footing grasping the air with his free arm to locate the bed post.  “What the hell?!” His voice didn’t carry the commanding tone he hoped it would. It came out raw.

“What?” Gladio asked letting go of Noctis’s arm. “Were you not done wallowing in self-pity?”

Noctis slowly let go of the bedpost and squared his shoulders as he tilted his head in Gladio’s direction. “I don’t know. Are you done with your tantrum?”

Gladio took a swift and forceful step in Noctis’ direction only to be intercepted by Prompto.

“Come on let’s not--.” Prompto was cut off again this time by Gladio’s palm on his face shoving him out of the way.

“Just so you know I am not above dragging you to Cartanica.” Gladio snapped giving Noctis a shove.

“Why are we stopping in Cartanica?” Noctis asked as he tried not to lose his footing.

“You know damn well you have a royal weapon to retrieve from the tomb there.”

“What’s the point?” Noctis fired back. “As much as you’ve yelled at me to watch where I swing that thing when I _could_  see you really want to risk giving the blind guy another pointy weapon?”

“I’m sorry,” Gladio answered back voice heavy with sarcasm. “Did his highness forget that he had a duty to perform? Blind or not you’ve still got to drag your ass down there and hope your ancestor is willing to lend their power to a selfish brat.”

Noctis swallowed thickly but otherwise didn’t respond.

“Maybe you should try wearing that ring instead of letting it weigh down your pocket,” Gladio continued on fueled by the fact that he had gained the upper hand in the argument. “She didn’t give her life so you could feel sorry for yourself.”

Behind Noctis Prompto’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected Gladio to take it that far. His hand hovered behind his friend not sure as to how he would react to any sort of contact at the moment. “Hey…” He murmured giving Gladio a small shake of the head.

There was a hitch in Noctis breath. He took a step backward bumping into Prompto’s hand and quickly took a step forward. His mouth felt dry, and his throat tightened. He wanted nothing more than to get out of that room, but he no longer could recall which direction the door was in. A small tremor passed through his body and when Noctis opened his mouth to respond only a shaky breath came out.

“I’ve checked us out.” Ignis cast his gaze at them from the doorway. There was no telling how much of the argument he had heard, but the look on his face indicated he had heard most of it. “Prompto, if you and Noct would head to the lobby Gladio and I will finish gathering our things.”

Prompto nodded placing a hand lightly on Noctis’s back leading him out of the room.

Gladio watched waiting until he was sure that the other two were far enough down the corridor to turn back to Ignis. “How much of that did you hear?”

“You are correct that the weapon’s procurement is a priority.” Ignis sighed looking back towards the door. “However, I believe you have been too harsh with him. This is something Noct must come to terms with on his own.”

“It’s been weeks Ig.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and then began to gather the sparse bags from the room. “We have a very long train ride ahead of us. Perhaps this will help him realize the gravity of the situation.”

*

 

Noctis kept one hand on the wall using it to guide him as he and Prompto headed down the stairs.  

“I think they gave us a cane for you to use,” Prompto paused attempting to gauge is friend’s current mood by the reaction to the offer. “If you want it.”

Noctis shook his head not yet trusting his voice.

Prompto nodded then inwardly admonished himself realizing Noctis wouldn’t have seen the response. “Oh yeah, that’s cool. This is the last step.” He told him and then lead him over to one of the couches.

Noctis immediately sunk down in cradling his head in his hands. He jaw clenched as he replayed Gladio’s words over and over again in his mind. “I wasn’t--.” He cut himself off with an annoyed sound and fixed a vacant glare towards the hotel entrance.

“I know.” Prompto responded quietly.

“What?”

“You’re not throwing yourself a pity party.” Prompto stretched his legs out in front of him offering an unseen awkward smile.

Noctis felt a bit on the tension leak from his body at the response. That was what he had wanted to say. Pity was actually the last thing he wanted. What he had actually been trying to do these past few weeks was figure it all out.

Where the hell had they gone wrong? There was brief stint after losing his father and his home where things felt hopeful. They had a plan. Visit the royal tombs and gather the royal arms. Obtain the blessings of the Astrals. Take back their home. Win. For awhile it felt obtainable.

Noctis had a personal goal. He was going to save Luna. He was going to protect her. His resolve only strengthening each time one of his friends would remind him how much she was doing for his sake.

Now everything had fallen apart. Noctis wasn’t even sure he could do any of this anymore. How could they possibly continue on with this same plan when it had so recently blown up in their faces?

Prompto nudged Noctis with his shoulder snapping the latter from his thoughts. “Gladio didn’t mean it like that.”

Noctis sighed. “I think he did.” He would give Prompto that Gladio never intended for it come out that harsh, but that wouldn’t change the fact that he meant what he said. “It’s okay.” He added.

Prompto wanted to tell him it wasn’t. He hated how useless he felt. None of them had been able to do anything to help Noctis during his fight. They hadn’t been able to do much after either. More than anything, he wanted to be able to respond in a manner that would help ease his friend’s burden. 

No easy words came to him. Instead, Prompto lifted a hesitant hand and clapped it on Noctis’ shoulder giving him a tight squeeze.

The corners of Noctis’ mouth twitched forming a sad smile.

Prompto glanced up noticing Ignis and Gladio coming down the stairs. “I think we’re ready to go.” He told Noctis hand slipping away from his shoulder as they stood up.

“Gladio still look mad?”

Prompto glanced over at Gladio, who had clearly heard the question, and gave the other a nervous smile. “Uh, well, he looks like Gladio?” Prompto offered the least offensive answer. Truth be told Gladio still look mildly annoyed.

Gladio didn’t respond as he brushed past Noctis heading out the door.

Ignis frowned. It wasn’t ideal, but at least they weren’t actively at one another’s throats. He was hoping that the train ride would be long enough for them to let go of their resentment. “Come on,” He said heading out himself. “We have a train to catch.”

Prompto placed a hand on Noctis’s back to lead him out. Altissia might have been their original goal, but he couldn’t help but be thankful to be leaving.

 

*

 

“We have to take the elevator down to the mine to get to the tomb.” Ignis explained returning to the rest of the party after having a quick chat with an older woman at one of the stalls. “We’d best be on our way. It looks like we’re in for a bit of precipitation.”

“Great.” Noctis responded sarcastically as he leaned against the back of the elevator.

Gladio and Ignis took the lead as the got to the bottom getting ahead of the group. Prompto opened his mouth ready to call for them to stick together when Noctis stumbled into him bracing himself against Prompto’s arm.

“You okay?” Prompto asked steadying him.

A look of pure frustration was evident on Noctis’ face as he slowly straightened himself and let go. “Not….use to the ground being this uneven.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty rocky here.” Prompto realized how dumb that must have sounded as soon as it left his mouth. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Umm the path kinda goes down and curves around,” Prompto leaned forward trying to see beyond that. “Looks like a big puddle of water too.” He frowned. “Dunno how deep it is but we’ll see when we get there.”

“Gladio and Ignis?”

Prompto looked around realizing the two had gotten much further ahead than he thought. “Hey, guys!” He called out. “Can we try to stick together?”

Gladio stopped and looked back at the two of them. If he had a smart comment prepared in response, it instantly fell away when he saw Prompto slowly leading Noctis down the rocky path.  He gave a wave instead and leaned against a rock.

Ignis glanced over at him. “Perhaps this endeavor will be harder than we anticipated.”

Gladio kept his eyes on the two of them but gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

Prompto was doing his best to lead Noctis on, but the terrain made the task difficult. Noctis stumbled for the second time immediately catching himself by grabbing on to Prompto and pulling himself back up. He gave an annoyed huff as he straightened himself preparing to move forward again.

“Prompto, do me a favor. When I die, don’t bury me at the bottom of a mine.”

Prompto stopped short a moment and then placed a shaky hand on his friends back prepared to continue on. “Hey, Noct?” He asked quietly. “Do me a favor. Don’t make me bury you.”

Noctis felt his throat tighten at the response. It was a nonsense complaint that he hadn’t expected Prompto to take seriously. Just a joke to take the edge off a frustrating situation. Still, Noctis wasn’t sure he could trust himself to answer now. Instead, he swallowed back the lump in his throat and raised a hand lightly hitting Prompto in the back of the head.

Prompto choked on what sounded like a cross between a sob and a laugh. “Hey now you knock me over, and we’re both screwed.”

Ignis glanced over as the two approached. “Well, now that we’re all together it would be wise to devise a strategy.”

Noctis shifted a bit nearly losing his footing again. Ignis paused glancing over at Gladio waiting for Noctis to steady himself before continuing on.

“It would seem a pack of Gurangatch inhabit the pool ahead. Gladio and I will take the lead and attempt to dispatch of them. Prompto,” Ignis paused looking at him and then cast an uneasy glance at Noctis. “Please hang back with Noct and provide us with cover.”

“So, I just stay out of the way then?” Noctis chimed in.

“Well, it’s like you said,” Gladio answered hauling his broadsword over his shoulder. “Wouldn’t want the blind guy in there swinging his pointy weapon.”

“Right.” Noctis muttered.

Seeing the look of hurt on Noctis’s face made Gladio realize there was very little satisfaction in his throwback comment to their earlier argument. He frowned turning to join Ignis figuring that an apology would only serve to make Noctis feel worse.

Noctis let go of the breath he had been holding and gave Prompto a motion to carry on.

Prompto kept opening his mouth and then instantly shutting it again as he rejected every sympathetic word that came to mind. None of them seemed appropriate or helpful in the current situation. Not to mention Noctis no longer seemed too intent on hearing any of it. He just shambled along next to him with his head down.

He stopped suddenly pulling Noctis back with a small tug to prevent him from going further. “Uh, sorry. We’re at the pool.”

“Oh.” Noctis took a few hesitant steps backward making a point to get out of the way.

Prompto watched him feeling reluctant to join the fray. It wasn’t until Gladio shouted for him to wake up that he finally moved away and began providing the necessary cover fire. The battled progressed at a much slower pace than normal. Prompto frowned realizing just how much their rhythm was thrown off without Noctis. The rest of them now were struggling to pick up that slack.

A splash to his left caught Prompto’s attention, and his eyes widened in horror. One of the Guarangatch had slipped past and found what it thought would be easy prey. The beast had Noctis by the leg attempting to pull him under. However, it appeared Noctis wasn’t willing to go that easy.

With this free leg, Noctis was desperately trying to make traction in the wet, muddy ground. He had summoned a small dagger and was struggling to get a hit in on the beast. He finally found his target as he drove the blade into the creature’s jaw. The Guarangatch thrashed in pain releasing Noctis long enough from him to make a mad scrambled back away from the water.

The beast recovered snapping down on Noctis again and pulling hard. The air rushed from Noctis’s lungs and with one sharp tug he was pulled beneath the shallow surface.

Prompto lunged forward firing frantically until it finally let go of Noctis’ leg and his friend resurfaced. Gladio was there in an instant yanking Noctis up by his arm and tossing him out of the way before finishing off the creature.

Noctis maneuvered himself into a sitting position hunched over coughing up the water he had aspirated. He was thoroughly soaked and shaking slightly muttering every manner of curses that came to mind. Ignis knelt beside him pulling a potion from his pocket to tend to the wound.

Prompto stepped forward to check on his friend but was stopped by Gladio. “What the hell was that?” Gladio snapped shoving two fingers in Prompto’s chest.

Prompto took a step back. “W-What?”

“You were supposed to be sticking with him!” Gladio shot back gesturing to Noctis.

“I-I’m sorry!” Prompto stammered out watching as Ignis knelt down beside Noctis patting him on the back to help him get the rest of the water out.

“Sorry ain’t going to cut it,” Gladio grumbled. “You know you gotta be more careful now--.”

“Gladio.” Noctis’s voice may come out a little hoarse as Ignis helped him back to his feet, but the tone and intent were clear enough. The conversation was over.

Gladio roughly brushed by Prompto with his shoulder heading forward as fat drops of rain began to fall from the sky.

Noctis waved a hand at Ignis at the other’s offer to help him. “Prompto’s got it covered.”

Prompto was surprised but hurried over when Ignis gestured for him. “We shall endeavor to be better at keeping you from the fray.” Ignis stated as Prompto looked hesitantly from Noctis to Ignis unsure if they really wanted him there.

Noctis shrugged. “I’ll do better to stay out of the way.”

Ignis eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but nevertheless turned and headed to join the forward team with Gladio.

“I’m sorry.” Prompto blurted out as soon as Ignis left.

Confusion crossed Noctis’s features. “It’s not your fault.” He muttered with a shake of the head.

Prompto bit down on his lower lip and nodded as he placed a hand on Noctis’s back to lead him. In spite of his words, Prompto couldn’t help but feel at least partially responsible for what happened. Though looking over at his friend, it was evident something else was bothering him. 

 

*

 

“Well, this is most unfortunate.” Ignis frowned.

“What is it?” Noctis asked.

“A really inconvenient parking job.” Prompto offered. “We’re kind of roadblocked.”

Gladio put a hand on the vehicle pushing it stubbornly. “No use.” He said turning back to the rest of the group. “We’re going to have to figure out how to get this out of the way. Tomb’s on the other side.”

“Perhaps if we get it’s motor running we’ll be able to clear a path.” Ignis offered.

Prompto bounced on his heels quickly stopping when he noticed Noctis had turned his head in his direction startled. “Sorry.” He told him quickly before turning his attention back to Ignis. “I think I saw a generator back there. Maybe we can start it up and move it out of the way?”

Gladio crossed his arms over his chest. “Not a bad idea. Even you can be useful sometimes.”

“And even you can be annoying.” Prompto fired back earning an amused snort from Noctis, but a ‘watch it’ look from Gladio.

The group headed back up to the generator Prompto had spotted. The rain had picked up leaving everyone drenched and in a hurry to complete their task. It was only around three o’ clock, but the sun was already starting to slip from the sky.

“Well genius, give it a look.” Gladio gestured at the generator giving a pointed look at Prompto.

“Uh, right.” Prompto pulled away from Noctis wiping the water that had dripped from his hair out of his face. “Be right back.” He told him as he took the stairs two at a time to approach the machine.

Noctis crossed his arms tightly over his chest shifting from foot to foot shivering in the rain.  He listened as Prompto fiddled around with the rusted machine. Flinching when it sounded as if his friend even tried kicking it a few times. “Well?”

“No good.” Prompto frowned. “Looks like it needs a key.” He rummaged around through one of the drawers next to the generator hoping to get lucky. Pulling out an old crumpled piece of paper he looked it over. “Oh hey, looks like the key is in the shed nearby.”

Ignis took the paper from him carefully shielding it from the rain as he glanced it over. “It appears there is a Haven nearby as well,” He pointed to the spot on the map causing Noctis’s frown to deepen.  “I suggest we make camp for the night and resume in the morning.”

*

 

Everyone was feeling cold, wet, and miserable by the time they got to the Haven.  Unable to contribute to the setup process Noctis spent the entire time seated on the ground listening to the commotion around him.

When Ignis finally tapped his arm and told him the tent was ready, Noctis wanted nothing more to just go straight to bed. Ignis had prepared a light dinner for them all and insisted that Noctis eat something.

The rain meant those who wanted to stay up and talk had to do so inside the tent. Noctis tried to tune out the quiet murmurs of Ignis and Gladio discussing their progress for the day and hushed whispers on how to keep him safer. He closed his eyes pretending to already be asleep each time one stopped the other and turned in his direction. Eventually, after everyone else had quieted, Noctis managed to fall asleep.

Still,  he awoke in what he assumed was the middle of the night feeling restless. The rain had let up a bit sounding off only a quiet patter against the tent’s canvas.

“Hey buddy, guess you couldn’t sleep either?”

Prompto’s quiet voice startled Noctis a bit, but after a moment he shook his head in response. “Didn’t really do much today to be tired, now did I?” Noctis’s tone was bitter.

Prompto stilled and put his phone down. The early image of Noctis struggling to defend himself with a dagger came to mind. He frowned starting to believe that he knew what his friend’s withdrawn mood was about. “I dunno,” Prompto replied treading the waters cautiously. “I think you worked just as hard as everyone else today.”

Noctis huffed in response.

More than anyone else Prompto understood that feeling of worthlessness. The fact that Noctis had talked him through that made Prompto want to do the same for him. Coming up with the right words was troublesome. This wasn’t really the same type of situation. He couldn’t just encourage his sight back, and the last thing he wanted was his best friend flinging himself into danger.

“We…we just have to work on figuring out a new rhythm, I guess.” Prompto offered hating that he didn’t have anything better to say.

“I guess,” Noctis muttered and then tilted his head in Prompto’s direction. “Why can’t you sleep?” He asked wanting a change of subject.

Prompto’s breath caught in his lungs, and he took a quick, instinctive look to his wrist. The band was still there he had just tightened it. There was no way it was going to slide off in his sleep and even if by some chance it did Noctis wouldn’t see it. He glanced over at Ignis and Gladio’s sleeping forms rubbing his wrist reflexively “Ah,” Prompto chuckled nervously. “I set an alarm I had some stuff that was ready for harvest in Kings Knight, so….” He trailed off.

“Nerd,” Noctis muttered in a tone laced with fondness before dropping his head back into his pillow. “Go to sleep.”

“Yeah, okay, g’night.” Prompto responded settling back down.

 

*

It took the whole morning and into early afternoon to retrieve the key and activate the generator. Every minor battle the group engaged in Noctis stayed out of. With each fight, Prompto could tell that Noctis was growing more and more unhappy. He wondered if he should mention something to Ignis later.

At the very least it seemed they would be out of the mine soon. With the roadblock removed, the group could move on to the tomb.

“What’s that smell?” Prompto gagged covering his mouth with his free hand. “Whatever it is careful not to slip and fall in it.”

“Noted.” Noctis responded.

The stench only increased as they got closer to the tomb. “Chemicals from the mine?” Gladio asked looking over at Ignis for an explanation.

“It’s possible,” Ignis said. “Though I haven’t done enough research on the mine itself to be able to say for certain. We should finish our business here and leave as quickly as possible.”

Without warning the water beneath their feet began to churn and bubble. Prompto took a few steps back with Noctis. “Uh, guys?”

Gladio and Ignis jumped back as well taking a fighting stands as a large Malboro emerged from the depths of the pool.

“Is that its face?!” Prompto shrieked summoning his weapon.

Noctis forced himself to let go of Prompto and attempted to brace himself. “What is it?” His tone was frantic.

“It’s all teeth and arms! It’s a giant wiggly mouth! Giant wiggly stinking mou--.”

“Prompto! Quit bitching!” Gladio shouted his broadsword cutting deep into one of the Malboro’s tendrils.

 One of the monster’s massive tentacles collided with Noctis knocking the wind out of him and throwing him a few feet back.

Noctis choked on a cough trying to get back on his feet again. “What the hell--.”

“Stay down!” Gladio shouted back at him turning back to the monster with just enough time to use his sword to block an attack from its mouth.

Noctis scrambled back to his feet grasping around for something to hold on to. Searching fingers finally found a rock, and he clutched on to it trying to catch his breath but ended up choking on putrid air that surrounded the battle.

From what he could hear it didn’t sound like the fight was going to well for his friends. He clenched his fists angered by his own weakness. There had to be something he could do.

Ignis shoved Gladio down as the Malboro reared back breathing out a thick cloud of gas. “Where’s Noct?” He gasped when it was safe to move again assuming a more defensive stance.

Gladio did a quick scan of the battlefield. “Over there.” He said nodding his head towards a small outcropping of rocks just outside the battle area.

Ignis ducked under one of the tentacles as the monster took another swing at him. A quick slash with a dagger and he maneuvered himself just outside the Malboro’s reach.

It was becoming evident to him that they weren’t going to be able to keep this up. Ignis turned his attention to Prompto who appeared to be running on fumes as he tried to keep the constant waves of smaller creatures the Malboro was calling under control.

“Prompto!” Ignis shouted. “Fall back and retreat with Noct. It would appear this is more than we’ll be able to handle.”

Noctis could hear the pounding splashing footsteps of his friend’s approach, but when Prompto grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away, Noctis shrugged him off.

“Come on! We gotta retreat.”

Noctis shook his head. “I have an idea.”

Prompto’s grip slackened. “What?”

“There’s too much water for either of those it’d just…,” Noctis muttered to himself and then snapped his attention back to Prompto as a light when off in his head. “Are Gladio and Ignis still fighting it?”

Prompto looked back at the battle. “Y-Yeah?”

“Tell them to fall back.”

“What?”

“Just do it! I got an idea!” Noctis said before rushing forward.

“Noct!” Prompto shouted making a failed attempt to grab his friend before he ran towards the fight.

Noctis stopped at what he assumed was a good enough range. “Ignis! Gladio! Out of the way!” Giving the two barely enough time to jump back before releasing a searing blast of fire magic.

The Malboro let out a piteous cry writhing around in pain before melting back into the water leaving nothing but a putrid stench behind.

Noctis slumped down into the water trying to catch his breath adrenaline humming through his veins. “Is it dead?”

Gladio responded by giving him a firm slap on the back. “Not bad.”

“Is that a yes?” Noctis asked the corners of his mouth twitching into a satisfied smile. He turned his head towards the sound of fast approaching footfalls barely having time to react as Prompto tackled him.

“Dude! That was awesome!”

“Yeah?” Noctis asked not able to contain his grin any longer.

“Well, we did loosen it up for you.” Gladio smirked.

“That’s it!” Ignis exclaimed.

Prompto pulled Noctis back to his feet. “Uh, look, Iggy, I love your cooking but if you’re going to tell me you’ve got a new recipe based on anything crawling around this place I think I’ll pass.”

Ignis gave Prompto a dull look. “No.” He stated flatly. “What I meant was I believe that we’ve discovered Noct’s new fighting style.”

Prompto elbowed Noctis in the ribs lightly as a sign of approval.

Noctis sighed with relief.  “Hey just as long as I don’t hit any of you.”

Ignis smiled slightly. “We shall work out the details as we go, but for now I believe you have a royal weapon to claim.”

 

*

 

The sun was already setting the by the time they exited the mine. However, everyone seemed to be in better spirits.

“You know,” Gladio stated as they boarded the train. “I’ve been thinking it might not be such a bad idea to make a stop in Tenebrae.”

“Really?” Noctis asked the tight feeling in his chest loosening a bit.

“Yeah, yeah, I mean if it helps you get over it then why not?” Gladio responded pushing the other onto the train.

“Alright!” Prompto cheered as the boarding whistle sounded. “Next stop Tenebrae!”

Unseen to the group, a few cars, down they were being watched closely. With a satisfied and smug grin, Ardyn boarded the train as it pulled out of the station.


	2. A Light In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their time in Cartanica bringing about a shaky resolution to Gladio and Noctis' disagreement the group finds themselves bound for Tenebrae. However, an unexpected passenger may have other plans for the royal retinue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys, just wow. I'm completely overwhelmed by your response to this fic. Thank you. Seriously thank you for your kudos and kind comments. Your support only encourages me to work on this harder. Thank you.

Noctis pressed his cheek against the train’s cold window allowing the constant drone of the rails ease the tension from his body.

“The view isn’t worth much, in case you were wondering.”

He lifted his head shifting his focus over to Ignis across from him giving him a quiet hum in response. He knew Ignis had meant well with the comment. However, he couldn’t help but think how a view not worth much was still better than no view at all.

Ignis folded the paper he had been looking over and placed it on the seat next to him. “The papers have retracted the news of your death.”

“Which death?” Noctis muttered resting his head in the palm of his hand the corners of his mouth lifting into a slight grin. “I’ve been reported dead a lot lately.”

“Altissia,” Ignis responded. The amusement in Noctis’s features quickly faded away. “As we are bound for Gralea I would have preferred the Empire still believe you no longer a threat.”

“Cheer up,” Noctis offered in a bored tone. “There’s still time between here and Gralea for me to almost die again.”

Ignis gave him a scrutinizing gaze, unsure of how much of that statement was a joke. “Noct,” Ignis started carefully as he moved into a more sensitive territory. “What exactly happened out there?”

Noctis tensed up his head tipped downward as he worked hard to steady his breathing. No one had asked him about that day, and he had become comfortable with it being one of those things they just didn’t talk about. He swallowed back against the ringing in his ears but still, couldn’t manage the words to answer Ignis.

“Noct?”

“What do the papers say?” Noctis asked inwardly flinching at the tremor in his voice.

Ignis frowned reaching for the paper he set aside. Perhaps it was still too soon to be asking Noctis to recount what happened. “Only that the waking of the Hydreon was considered disastrous. Surmounting in the loss of the Oracle and leaving you in a questionable state.”

Noctis attempted to force a smile, but it instantly faltered. “Questionable.” He echoed.

“The First Secretary did well to keep our whereabouts and access to you under wraps.” Ignis adjusted his glass keeping a close watch on Noctis’s body language.

“Thanks? I guess.”

“If you don’t wish to talk about it--.”

“I--,” Noctis began but stopped. “I don’t really know what happened.” He turned his head away. The only sound was the steady clack of the wheels. After several long seconds had passed, Noctis took a deep breath letting it out slowly. “I guess—I guess I was just so drained after using the Armiger I kinda just collapsed there near the altar.” His brows furrowed a bit as he struggled to grasp at the memory. “I thought I felt a hand on my face but then just instant burning. I tried to crawl back to the water but then…I don’t know,” His voice broke off in frustration.  “I woke up at the hotel, and that was it.”

He ran shaking fingers through his hair. The memory was fuzzy, but the intense feeling of pain was so bright in is mind. He had shut his eyes against it. Just making a desperate crawl towards the water under an agony deluded notion that he’d be able to wash whatever was happening away.  Noctis assumed he passed out before he ever made it there.

Ignis leaned forward placing a hand on Noctis’s knee his eyes scanning him over giving him a moment to calm down from the distress before continuing. “I regret that we weren’t able to locate you until hours later.”

Noctis stopped his fidgeting calming slightly from the contact the sympathy in Ignis’s voice washing over him. “It’s not your fault.” He answered his tone tired. “I’m sure the city was a mess after everything. You all…You did what you were supposed to do.”

He understood that Noctis bore no ill will towards them. Even if they had gotten there sooner or even been there it was likely there was little they could have done to prevent events from transpiring the way they did. It didn’t change the fact that it was difficult to find him after the fact knowing he had been there the whole time alone.

“I don’t suppose you know what happened to Lady Lunafreya.”

A tremor tore through Noctis’s body, and he swallowed hard against the tightness in his throat. He lifted his head hoping he was meeting Ignis’s gaze. “I saw.”

Ignis froze only for a moment before gently patting his friend’s knee. He wasn’t going to press for the answer. The knowledge wasn’t worth upsetting Noctis further. He had already shared more than he seemed to have wanted to.

He quietly pulled his hand back tilting his head towards the window. “It will be a few hours before we arrive in Tenebrae. You would do well to get some rest.”

Silence. And then. “It was Ardyn.”

The tired, broken voice had Ignis’s attention immediately. “The Chancellor?”

Noctis nodded. “He killed her. I couldn’t…I couldn’t move. I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t save her.” His shoulders sagged as he buried his head in his hands.

Ignis got up switching his seat to sit next to Noctis rather than across from him. “It’s likely,” Ignis began after letting out a measured sigh. He rubbed the other’s shoulder hoping to provide a bit of comfort. “That we will find him in Gralea.”

Noctis sat up straighter blinking back the tears in his eyes and quickly wiping the ones that had fallen with the back of his hand. “Yeah, I’m counting on it.” He said clenching his fist in his lap.

Gladio returned to their seats prompting Ignis to save any lecture on being reckless in the face of the Imperial Chancellor for another date. “Gladio, I take it you’ve found the man we were looking for?”

“Yeah, guy said he’d be willing to talk to you if you’re up for it.”

“What guy?” Noctis asked frowning in confusion.

“There have been rumors of longer nights. I had picked up on some talk of this before we left Lucis, but more recently those rumors seem to carry quite a bit of weight.” Ignis explained.

“And longer nights mean more deamons.” Gladio added leaning against the seat.

“If the nights continue to grow longer at this rate--.” Ignis trailed off allowing the foreboding sentence to hang in the air.

“There won’t be any more daylight.” Noctis finished despondently. “But what does that have to do with some guy on the train?”

“I overheard a fellow passenger talking about such rumors before we boarded. I would like to be able to add his insight to my own.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to join you. I’m pretty curious myself.” Gladio glanced around the car. “Where’s Prompto?”

“Said he wanted to check out the dining car.” Noctis answered.

Gladio frowned. “Will you be okay by yourself if we go?”

Noctis tried but failed, to not look mildly insulted by the question. “Yes.”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Gladio added noticing that look. “I didn’t want to just ditch you here alone.”

Noctis waved a hand. “It’s cool. Prompto will probably be back soon anyway. Besides, you shouldn’t keep this guy waiting.”

Ignis and Gladio shared a glance before silently determining that it would be fine to leave Noctis here on his own. “We should be back before arriving in Tenebrae,” Ignis told him as he slipped from his seat to follow Gladio to the informant’s car.

 

 

*

Prompto sat at one of the stools in the dining car humming as he figured out just how much he could afford to order. A few energy bars, a bag of chips, a bottle of water, Ignis would probably frown at these choices, but after taking a glance at the meals being served here, Prompto determined that the snacks would hold a more nutritional value.

“Make it two bottles of water.” Prompto told the man behind the counter after he counted the gil in his palm and realized he’d have enough. Noctis would probably appreciate a drink as well, and Prompto would be more than happy to share the snacks.

The goods were slid over to him, and Prompto stuffed the few snacks and extra water bottle into the large pockets of his pants. Satisfied with his purchases Prompto gave the merchant a quick wave goodbye and head out of the car completely missing the man tucked away in one of the seats get up tip his hat in Prompto’s direction and take the other exit.

 

 

*

Noctis froze. The sudden absence of sound was startling. “What the hell is going on?” He asked aloud slowly rising from his chair. A small twinge fo relief washed over him upon being able to hear his own voice.

“I’m not liking that snow cloud. Kinda gives me the chills.”

Noctis’ ears perked at the sound of another voice. A familiar voice. The blood was pounding in his ears as anger surged him forward. How? How the hell was Ardyn on this train? What more could he possibly want to take from him?

“I mean like who comes up with this stuff? I couldn’t do it even if I tried. It’s a wonderous wor--.” Prompto cut himself off barely having time to duck as Noctis took a swing at him. “Whoa easy there buddy.” He chuckled nervously trying to process the fact that his friend just barreled down the train aisle to attempt to hit him.

Noctis stumbled when his punch didn’t connect with anything but air. He was pretty confident that Ardyn was right around there. “What the hell are you doing here?” He tilted his head listening for any audible clues to the other’s whereabouts.

Prompto felt lightheaded his pulse began to race as he tried to figure out just what he could have done to make his friend so angry. “Hey, w-what’s going on there buddy?”

Noctis spun around again the response giving him what he needed to locate his target. With all the anger and pent up frustration coming to a boil Noctis forgot that there were other people on board the train. There was a crystalline flash as he summoned his blade and thrust it forward. “Shut up!”

Prompto could feel the whoosh of air as he dodged Noctis’s assault. He stumbled backward a few steps eyes widening in fear. “W-Wait is this for real?” He asked scrambling for the door. His mind raced. Everything had been fine when he left for the dining car. It just wasn’t possible that Noctis would want to kill him.

Or was it?

Prompto glanced down at his wrist and then back up at his friend quickly dismissing the notion. There was no way Noctis could have found out. Still, if it were true, it might explain the current situation. “Noct, come on you’re scaring me.” As the door to the next car slid open Prompto stumbled through it looking back in terror as Noctis stormed through after him.

Noctis’s hands were shaking. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as his breath came in ragged pants. The majority of his mind was screaming for him to end this. To make Ardyn pay for everything he had done. Though there was a small voice like an itch in the back of his brain screaming that something wasn’t right. Something was off about this.

The voice was unmistakably Ardyn’s. The words not so much.

“Dude, cut it out you’re causing a scene.”

Noctis’s rage pushed the voice back down as he summoned his blade again and took another swing.

Prompto barely avoided having his head taken off. He took a step back hitting a wall swallowing hard. He had backed himself into a corner. His whole body was shaking in fear. “N-Noct, please. Are you seriously trying to kill me?”

Noctis tilted his head again listening to where the sound was coming from. His mind tried to reason with him. This didn’t sound right. He hesitated a moment his blade disappearing in a brilliant shimmer.

Prompto cracked his eyes open tears blurring his vision. The fact that Noctis had dismissed his weapon offered him a little hope, but not nearly enough to push back against the panic that was seizing him. “N-Noct are yo--.”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his question before Noctis’s arm had pinned him to the wall by the throat. Prompto hands grasped at Noctis as he made a desperate gasp for air. The tears were flowing freely now as he choked on a sob.

“This is all your fault!” Noctis spat increasing the pressure against Prompto’s throat.

Prompto’s fingers slackened his grip losing its hold. Dark spots danced at the corners of his vision. He could barely take in enough air to respond. “P-Please you won’t even let me explain.”

Noctis’s head pounded. Why wasn’t this more satisfying. He was finally doing it. Finally making this man pay for all the suffering he had caused and yet his piteous pleas screamed over and over in Noctis’s mind.

This was Ardyn. No, this sounded like Ardyn, but this didn’t _sound_ like Ardyn.  This sounded like--. Noctis let go.

Prompto slumped to the ground choking on his own desperate gasps for air. He tensed as Noctis knelt down in front of him. He flinched as his friends shaking hands were placed on his face.

Noctis was mentally cursing himself as he took in the lines of the face, the hair. He should have known. He should have questioned it more when his attacks were met with desperate sobbing instead of taunts and condescension. How could he have been so single minded? He dropped his hands and staggered back as if he had been shot. “P-Prompto?”

“Y-Yeah?” The other answered in a shaking tone.

Noctis sucked in a breath. “You sound like Ardyn.”

Relief washed over Prompto momentarily. His friend wasn’t trying to kill him. His friend thought he was Ardyn. He frowned that really shouldn’t bring that much in the way of relief. His breathing evened out, and he got to his feet bracing himself against the wall.

“I’m sorry!” Noctis felt sick. He almost killed him. If his rational mind hadn’t broken through and worked through the trick, he would have. He raked his fingers through his hair. “Dammit, what’s going on?” He snapped his attention back to Prompto. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He assured him better now that he knew he wasn’t the intended target of Noctis’ rage. “We need to find Ignis and Gladio,” Prompto started putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder for reassurance. “Maybe they’ll kn--.”

A shot rang out. Noctis heard a pained gasp from Prompto and then a dull thud.

“Prompto!”

Prompto clutched at his arm pushing himself back to his feet. “I’m okay. It just grazed me.”

“Gladio! Ignis! I found him! Ardyn’s with him!”

Noctis froze. That was Prompto’s voice. He turned around trying not to let panic overtake his mind. Prompto was behind him. Prompto sounded like Ardyn. That would mean--.

Ardyn sounded like Prompto.

The anger resurfaced enhanced by the fact that he was nearly made to kill his best friend moments ago. Noctis lunged forward again only to be yanked back by Prompto.

“Noct! It’s Ardyn.”

“I know!” Noctis angrily tried to free himself from Prompto’s grip. “He sounds like you!”

None of this was making much sense to Prompto. To his own ears, he sounded like himself and Ardyn still sounded like Ardyn. In fact, Ardyn still looked like Ardyn as well all flowing jacket and smug condescension. He was staring at them now from the other end of the train car as if he won a game that the other two didn’t even know they were playing.

“O-Okay,” Prompto responded drawing his own weapon over Noctis’ shoulder still holding him back. He had assumed as much. What was unsettling was if Noctis had already worked through the trick why did Ardyn still appear so calm?

“Noct!” Ignis shouted as he and Gladio appeared in the doorway behind Ardyn.  He fixed a look on Prompto that made the gunman’s heart sink.

“N-Noct,” Prompto’s voice trembled. “I don’t think I just sound like Ardyn.”

Ardyn’s mouth quirked into a knowing grin to Ignis it would appear that Ardyn was holding on to Noctis all while pointing a gun at Prompto.  Ignis placed a hand out drawing a dagger. Ardyn took the cue and moved behind Ignis gun still trained on Prompto.

Prompto was starting to understand what was going on here and none of the possible outcomes were looking all that great for him. If he let go of Noctis his friend would fall into Ardyn’s hands. If he didn’t let go of Noctis, they would all think he was Ardyn attempting to harm him and would no doubt try and kill him. Well, they were probably going to attempt to kill him either way Prompto told himself.

Noctis cursed under his breath as the realization of Prompto’s words hit him. “Ignis,” He tried to keep his voice as steady. “That’s not Prompto.”

Ignis frowned looking over at Ardyn who returned the gaze with a hurt and confused look of his own. “What are you talking about, Noct?” Ardyn asked.

Ignis gave Ardyn a once over before turning back to Noctis keeping his tone as calm as possible in spite of the fear that was gripping him overseeing his friend in the enemy’s clutches. “Noct, you’re being deceived.”

“Noct! Don’t be foolish.” Gladio’s fist tightened. The train car was too small to effectively swing his sword not without risking hitting Noctis. They needed to get him out of the way before they could dispatch Ardyn. “Prompto is right here.”

“Come on, Noct, I’m right here.” Ardyn said slipping a worried tone into his voice.

Noctis face contorted in confusion as he heard Prompto’s voice coming from the other end of the train again. That’s not Prompto he reminded himself. If he moved away, it was likely Gladio and Ignis would kill the real Prompto. He couldn’t let that happen.

Ignis’s eyes narrowed finding it a bit suspect that Ardyn hadn’t said anything this entire time. He took a measured breath attempting to size up the situation. He took another glance over his shoulder where Prompto was standing. Concern was etched on his companion’s face. His shaky stance could easily be attributed to the fact that the person he was aiming at had Noctis in their grasp.

This was every bit Prompto as far as Ignis could determine.

“Noct,” Ignis kept his tone even. He could feel Gladio behind him about ready to spring into action confined spaced be damned. “I don’t know what you think is going on, but I need you to trust us. That’s not Prompto.” He repeated.

“Noct please,” Prompto pleaded behind him. “It’s me. You’ve got to believe me.”

Noctis tried to take a steadying breath but was finding it hard get enough air to fill his lungs. The voices were causing a jumble in his mind. It might be Ardyn’s voice pleading with him to believe him, but there was no longer a doubt in his mind that the person behind him was Prompto.

“I believe you.” The problem was the other’s didn’t believe him, and with Ardyn present it would not be impossible to convince them.

The relief Prompto felt was instant, but it didn’t change the fact that Noctis believing him was not stopping the others from wanting to kill him. The only reason he hadn’t been impaled yet was because Noctis was standing in front of him.

“Prompto,” Noctis asked quietly slowly formulating an idea. It was half-baked and probably terrible, but truth be told it was all he had. “Are there any other passengers in the car?”

His eyes flickered around the car frantically. All of the passengers had cleared out in a panic earlier when Noctis was attacking Prompto. “No.”

His fingers twitched as he steeled himself. “I need you to run and meet me in the next car.”

“What?”

“Now Prompto!”

Prompto let go at the sound of Noctis desperate tone immediately making a mad dash for the door. Ardyn fired another shot at his fleeing form this time clipping him in the leg before he slipped through the door. His adrenaline was running too high for him to even register the pain.

“Prompto!” Gladio shouted at Ardyn shoving the other aside. “What the hell you could have hit Noct.”

“Sorry!” Ardyn responded sheepishly his gaze trained on Noctis. “Just got caught up in the moment. I got him, though. Never miss.”

Noctis clenched his fists. There was no mistaking it to him. Those might have sounded like Prompto’s words, and that might have been Prompto’s voice, but hearing them with Ardyn’s tone made it all sound wrong.

Ignis and Gladio advanced on Noctis. Ardyn hung back watching him waiting to see just what the other was playing at. “Noct, are you all--.”

Ignis sentence went unfinished, and icy blast enveloped the car dropping the three to their knees nearly frozen in place. Small bits of frost formed on Noctis’ boot as he let out a breath feeling oddly satisfied with himself. “You’re seriously going to thank me later.” He said before throwing himself through the door.

The frost magic wasn’t going to hold them off for long, but Noctis hoped it would buy Prompto and him just enough time to escape. He started running down the hallway of the car slamming right into his friend and falling backward.

Prompto pulled Noctis back to his feet. “Dude, what did you--.”

“Run!” Noctis responded shoving at him.

“Did you freeze the--.”

“Seriously Prompto, run.” He said gripping onto his friend’s arm as he dragged them through the next door.

Noctis let go of Prompto and fumbled along the walls until his fingers felt what they were looking for, a door. He pried it open instantly feel the rush of air as the train continued to speed down the tracks. He turned his attention to Prompto. “How’s it look?”

Prompto’s eyes were wide. “It looks like you’ve lost your mind!”

“Prompto!” Noctis was exasperated. “I'm serious you can’t stay on the train. How does it look?”

Prompto looked over Noctis’s shoulder feeling dizzy as he watched the ground rush by quickly over and over. It wasn’t a fall he would like to take, but it wasn’t exactly a fall that would kill him either. He shifted his weight to the side favoring his uninjured leg. “A-Are you really going to push me off the train?”

Noctis frowned deeply. “No, we’re jumping.” He thought that much was obvious.

Prompto froze. Wait. Noctis was jumping too? “B-But what about Ignis and Gladio.” They couldn’t very well just leave them with Ardyn could they?

Noctis had thought about that briefly as it was. The fact of the matter was if Prompto stayed on the train he’d more than likely be killed. If they jumped, Ignis and Gladio would be left with Ardyn, but at best Ardyn would continue the charade playing as Prompto and leave them unharmed at worst, well Noctis would have to trust the two to take care of themselves for a bit.

“You’re not going alone.” He answered his tone indicating that there would be no talking him out of this.

Prompto bit his bottom lip trying not to get too emotional over this act of solidarity. “Okay,” He replied finally as Noctis reached over grabbing onto his wrist. “It’s not going to be fun, but it’s not going to kill us.”

“That’s the spirit.” Noctis forced a smile. “On three?”

The pair jumped mere moments before the door to their compartment was thrown open leaving a stunned and confused Ignis standing in the doorway.


	3. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping from the train Noctis and Prompto manage to escape from Ardyn, but quickly find other dangers await them in route to Tenebrae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'd like to thank you all for your kudos, comments, and continued support. Knowing that you're out there actually enjoying and reading this is all the motivation I need to keep at it. You guys are the best.

Noctis felt more like he had been hit by the train rather than just jumping out of it. He slowly pushed himself back to his feet and checked the inside of his jacket pockets. Ring? Check. Luna’s notebook? Check.

“Prompto?” He called out listening for an answer. His grip on his friend had broken after the initial impact, but they couldn’t have landed that far apart.

Silence. An uneasy feeling rose in his gut. “Prompto?!” He called out again this time more urgently.

The sound of gunfire to his right grabbed Noctis’s attention when the noise was followed by Prompto’s pained cry. Noctis was off in an instant racing off towards his friend barely registering how many times he stumbled and tripped as he did. Not until he tripped over Prompto and crashed to his knees.

He winced arms taking the shock of the impact with the ground. His hands were already shaking as he crawled back over shook Prompto’s shoulder.

No response.

Noctis swallowed hard. “No, no, no, no, no--.” He pleaded blinking back the tears that had welled up in his eyes. Fingers pressed lightly against the neck desperate to find a pulse while his other hand held on to Prompto’s limp wrist. “Don’t please just don--.” He choked sputtering out a small bitter laugh in relief as he located a pulse fluttering beneath his fingertips.

He moved his hand cautiously placing it on his friend’s chest feeling the slight rise and fall. Noctis let out a slow breath trying to calm himself down and wiped his tears. Not dead, but that didn’t mean they were out of the woods yet. He needed to figure something out. Priority would be getting Prompto somewhere safe.

He reasoned that staying put probably wasn’t the best idea. They didn’t throw themselves off a train just for Ardyn to turn around and pick them back up again. Noctis got up if he had his bearings correct then if he headed forward they could get a few feet away from the train tracks and hopefully out of sight of them. Then he could turn and head in the direction of the tracks and probably hit something resembling civilization and get some help. He’d have to carry Prompto but was feeling pretty confident that he’d be able to make it work. 

Noctis froze as he made a move to lift Prompto. The air crackled, and every hair on his neck stood on end. “Crap.” He muttered. It would seem that Prompto wasn’t able to finish off his assailant.

He sensed the movement to his left summoning a shield seconds before feeling the impact against it. Noctis threw his weight onto the shield tossing the attacker back. He’d have to thank Gladio later for all those sessions of beating him senseless in the name of battlefield awareness.

Panting Noctis braced himself he knew that wouldn’t have done much he’d need to be ready to take a more offensive stance. His fingers twitched at his sides. Strategy, he needed a strategy.

Just in time, he sensed the movement to his right. This time blocking with a sword getting off a swift parry. Noctis could feel the electricity humming off the creature. Staggering back from the attack he dismissed the sword breathing hard.

A Coeurl.

Noctis swallowed his growing fear. Coeurls were fast, and now much faster than he was now. He knew his luck with well-timed blocks, and parries would probably run out before he managed to take out the creature. At worst it would evade him and manage to get to Prompto instead.

He stumbled to the side only able to react fast enough to dodge this time. Was it getting faster or was he just becoming too overwhelmed to think clearly now? He could hear Gladio’s voice in his head yelling for him to focus. Noctis took a steadying breath only to have it instantly knocked from his lungs as the Coeurl pinned him to the ground.

Pressing his foot into the beast’s stomach, Noctis desperately attempted to put some distance between the sharp teeth and his neck. He could feel the warm breath against his face. His leg was shaking as the Coeurl pressed more weight against him. He struggled to raise his hand inches away from its face unleashing a blast of fire magic.

Noctis could felt the blowback of the heat uncomfortably against his face, but the Coeurl had taken the full force of the attack. It jumped back off of Noctis apparently not having expected such a violent attack from its prey. The Coeurl writhed on the ground in agony rubbing its face against the dirt. It staggered about before turning back and issuing an angry cry in Noctis’ direction.

Stumbling back to his feet Noctis called forth more fire magic to his palm the assumed layout of their battlefield running through his mind. Prompto as behind him just a few feet away the Coeurl was somewhere in front of him. He lightly touched his chest with his other hand. Could he risk using the Armiger? He shook off the thought that would have to be a last ditch desperation move. Without a clear idea where his target was or a lay of the land, he couldn’t risk warping straight off a cliff, or worse hitting Prompto in the assault.

Tossing magic about wouldn’t be all that much better he reminded himself. It was well enough moments ago, but he couldn’t exactly keep letting the beast keep pinning him so he could hit it. Noctis steadied himself waiting for an indication of the Coeurl’s location. Another annoyed cry came from a few feet in front of him, and Noctis dropped back into a battle stance.

The Coeurl snorted and then turned heel running in the opposite direction. Noctis held his breath listening to the sound of padded feet retreating. His shoulders slumped as the tension was freed from them and he sank to his knees.

He let out a shaky breath as he reminded himself that it might not be retreating it might going to get reinforcements. They shouldn’t hang around here any longer than they needed to. Cautiously he felt his way back over to Prompto doing his best to get his friend onto his back.

Noctis staggered forward a bit under the weight but after a moment balanced himself out. One hand moved up and held on to Prompto’s arm keeping them in place around his neck. Relieved that he could still feel the steady rise and fall of his friend’s chest against his back.

The plan was to just move forward and put as much distance between them and this area as possible. The Coeurl could come back, or worse, Ardyn. Noctis frowned, with Prompto still out of commission he was going to have to figure out a path on his own.

Noctis stood there silently a moment. His legs refusing to move as frustration slowly settled in his gut. He had no idea which way to go. What direction was what? Which way to go that would even be safe? He stilled feeling Prompto’s head resting against his shoulder. Drawing up his courage Noctis summoned one of his longer blades setting the tip on the ground as a makeshift cane. Prompto had done plenty for him these past few days Noctis reminded himself the very least he could do was get them both somewhere safe.

 

*

 

Noctis wasn’t sure how long he had been walking, but being safe on the train felt ages ago. Not too long into his trek, Noctis had to sacrifice his use of feeling the way ahead with his sword cane to keep Prompto secured on his back.

He violently shrugged his shoulder, and his jacket snagged on yet another tree branch. His knees were shaking, and his arms were going numb from holding on to Prompto the entire time. The emotionally and physically exhausted portion of Noctis’ mind was begging him to stop. To give up and stay here for the time being and hope for the best. Noctis pushed the voice back willing himself to continue on just a bit further.

Noctis took another shaky step forward his foot catching on a rock. Crashing forward a sharp pain jolted up his knees. He gasped bracing himself against the ground. Fighting against the prickling sensation in his arms he adjusted position allowing Prompto to lay slumped against his back as he sat there on his knees.

A familiar pulsing hum reached Noctis’ ears. It was so quiet he almost missed it. He held his breath focusing on the sound. A haven. Noctis turned his head in the direction of the sound slowly pushing himself back to his feet. “Just a little bit longer.” He spoke more to himself than the unconscious friend on his back.

With renewed energy and a promise of safety, Noctis made his way over to the comforting magic of the haven.  He slid Prompto off his back laying him carefully on the ground. Noctis removed his jacket and placed it behind his friend’s head. He shook out his arms trying to shake out the numb feeling in them before going to the edge of the haven once more.

The air was getting chilly, and Noctis reasoned that the sun had probably gone down. Though that didn’t give him much of an indication of the time of day. If the rumors were true, it could still be early afternoon, and the daylight was already gone. Being quick about his task Noctis cut down as many small branches and twigs as he could bringing them back to the haven for a fire.

Dumping the kindling in the middle of their makeshift campsite Noctis used magic to start up the fire smirking to himself knowing that Gladio would probably roll his eyes at such tactics. Noctis sank back down to the ground frowning.

Gladio and Ignis.

Noctis buried his head in his arms. He just hoped the other two would be okay. No, they’re fine he told himself in an attempt of reassurance. They can take care of themselves, and they’ll understand you did what you had to. Still, no matter how many times Noctis said himself this it didn’t ease the burden of his worry. 

A small whimper next to him stole Noctis’ attention. Prompto sat up rubbing his head his eyes widened as he looked around. “Noct?” He asked cautiously the last thing Prompto remembered was receiving a sharp jolt from an infuriated Coeurl.

Noctis managed a smile clapping a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Hey, welcome back.”

Prompto reached behind him carefully fingering the edges of Noctis’ jacket. “We’re at a haven.” He mentioned dumbly hoping for further explanation.

“Oh good,” Noctis said leaning back. “I was hoping that’s what this was.”

“You carried me to a haven!” Prompto declared in a mix of awe and disbelief.

“Yeah,” Noctis answered a small grin of pride overtaking his features.

“You started a fire!” Prompto added.

Noctis laughed and nodded. “Don’t get too excited. We don’t have any camping supplies, food, and I’m not even sure we’re going in the right direction.” He tilted his head. “You okay, though? You scared me back there. I thought you were dead.”

“I feel like I fell out of a train.”

Noctis gave him a shove. “Come on I’m being serious here.”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Prompto held up his hands defensively as he looked himself over. From what he could tell his clothing looked about how he’d expect from the event of the day. The bleeding from the wounds he received on the train had stopped at most he was exhausted and sore. “I’m okay. I’ve got you to thank for that.”

“You’re not lying to me are you?” Noctis asked frowning. It would be easy for Prompto to downplay his injuries with Noctis not being able to see his condition.

Prompto looked Noctis over for a moment and chuckled weakly. “No more banged up than you are, buddy.”

Noctis frowned. He felt pretty banged up himself but otherwise okay. He decided not to press the issue further. “Oh hey, you sound like you again.”

Prompto’s shoulders sagged. “Well, that’s a relief. I guess the trick is over.” The atmosphere became dark as they both considered what that meant for Gladio and Ignis. “I’m sorry.” Prompto said finally breaking the silence.

Noctis brows furrowed. “I couldn’t let them kill you. They’ll understand.”

“Do you think they’re okay?”

Noctis just nodded. He couldn’t bring himself to believe anything else. “They wouldn’t go down so easy. He stretched out his legs a bit. “Our best bet is making it to Tenebrae and try and catch up with them.” He had a sinking suspicion that they wouldn’t find Gladio and Ignis there, but it would be in their best interest to stop there for supplies.

Prompto nervously tapped his fingers against his sides before perking up considerably. “Oh right!” He declared digging into his pockets pulling out his purchases from the train. “Before everything went crazy I was bringing back some stuff from the dining ca--.”

He stopped himself short staring at his wrist as he pulled out one of the bottles of water. Somewhere between jumping from the train and arriving at the haven, his wristband must have broken off. Prompto could practically feel the codeprint burning his skin as it stared back up at him.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked confused by his friend’s sudden silence.

Prompto pulled his gaze away from his wrist and set the water bottles and snacks down on the ground in front of him. “Ah, it’s nothing.” He wet his lips and swallowed hard. His voice had come out hoarse and based on the look that crossed Noctis’s face it didn’t go unnoticed. “The snacks got pretty smashed up but uh the water is still intact.”

“Prompto.” Noctis’s voice was concerned urging him for a real explanation.

Prompto felt sick. If Noctis knew the truth, he would have never protected him on the train much less jump with him. He knew he needed to tell him. Noctis had risked his own well-being for Prompto’s sake the least Prompto could do is provide him with all the facts. If Noctis abandoned him here, he would have deserved it.

He opened his mouth to tell him. To tell him everything. “I’m fine.” He said swallowing back the emotion in his voice. “Just disappointed that I couldn’t be more useful.” He muttered.

Prompto watched Noctis’s face soften as he picked up one of the bottles of water. “Are you kidding me? This is great. I was worried we wouldn’t have the energy to make it anywhere tomorrow.”

Coward Prompto spat at himself. He knew it was selfish, and he badly wanted to be able to tell his friend the truth but picturing the look of disgust on Noctis’s face when he found that he had been protecting one of Nifelhiem’s science projects was more than he could bear. 

Prompto slipped his hand from behind his back staring down the marking once more. Thin black lines reminding him of everything that he wasn’t. The longer you keep this from him, the more hurt he’s going to be he told himself. He has to hear it from you. Otherwise, he’ll just feel more betrayed.

A subtle weight against his shoulder pulled Prompto from his thoughts. Noctis had closed the gap between them and was now leaning against him. The simple gesture had Prompto’s stomach in knots. Suddenly, he didn’t feel like eating anything.

“Prompto?”

Prompto only managed to hum in response.

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready, right?” Noctis could tell something wasn’t right with his friend and it was bigger than just a crushed bag of chips and few broken energy bars.

Prompto’s heart sank as he pressed his nails deep into the skin on his wrist attempting to claw the evidence away. He had to tell him now if he continued to delay the guilt would eat him alive the entire way to Tenebrae.

“N-Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“You were right,” Prompto’s throat tightened. “It really is my fault.”

“Prompto, what are you--.” Noctis froze his heart ripping in two as he remembered shouting those words at him on the train. “Hey, no, those words weren’t for you. I’m sorry.”

His friend’s kindness was only making this harder Prompto continued digging his nails into his wrist trying to focus on that pain instead of the stabbing feeling in his chest. “Y-you, you still weren’t wrong.” Next to him Noctis stiffened a bit, so Prompto continued on speaking faster not trusting himself not to chicken out otherwise.

“So MTs they’ve got those codeprints, just like I do.”

“Yeah? I never noticed.” Noctis could feel Prompto next to him trembling as he spoke.

Prompto kept his head down a few tears rolling down his cheeks unable to bring himself to watch Noctis’ reaction as he continued. “So, as it turns out. I’m one of them. But Noct you’re like the only friend I’ve ever known and I just—Noct I’m--.” Prompto couldn’t get the rest of the words out his voice cracking as he tried and failed to hold back tears.

He felt Noctis shift next to him and braced himself. Ready for the sword to his throat. The accusations. “I’m sorry.” Prompto choked. “I should—I should have told you sooner. I just--.” Prompto froze as Noctis wrapped his arms around him hugging him. “N-Noct?”

“Who cares,” Noctis responded pulling back from the embrace. “Since when does where you come from matter to you?”

Prompto bit down on his quivering bottom lip. “But, but what if that’s the reason those dropships kept finding us back in Lucis?”

“Fine. Good.” Noctis shrugged. “Sure saved me the trouble of finding them and kicking their asses.”

Prompto gave a small wet laugh in response.

“Prompto,” Noctis took a more serious tone now. “You’re more than just my friend. You’re family. Where you come from doesn’t change that.”

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from Prompto’s chest. All that time spent worrying, and Noctis was ready to accept him anyway. It made him feel a little silly in retrospect as if he should have trusted his friend more.  “Thank you, Noct.”

Noctis snorted and pressed one of the energy bars into Prompto’s hand. “Shut up and eat your dinner.”

Prompto glanced over looking at the small smile on Noctis’ face. It was as close to a ‘you’re welcome’ as he was going to get and the gesture of normal that Prompto craved right now. Giving his friend a slight shove with his shoulder Prompto tore into the meager meal. 

 

*

 

The following morning Prompto used what was left of his cell phone battery to map a course to Tenebrae. “I don’t know Noct,” Prompto frowned. “We’re only getting about five hours of daylight now. Unless we risk it and travel at night, we’re not going to make it there for at least a couple of days.”

Noctis frowned shrugging into his jacket. “We’re going to have to risk it.” He said with only a limited amount of water left and zero supplies they didn’t have days at their disposal.

“Yeah.” Prompto echoed. He wasn’t exactly fond of the idea especially if it meant fighting deamons with only half their group. “Umm, well, if we go straight through without stopping we should make it there by tomorrow afternoon.”

“As long as we don’t get ripped to shreds by deamons you mean?”

“Great. Love that optimism.” Prompto said putting a hand behind Noctis as they set out.

 

*

 

Night had come before they knew it and after several close encounters with hoards of deamons Noctis was starting to believe that they should rethink their course of action.

He slumped against a tree Prompto dropping next to him trying to catch his breath.  “They weren’t kidding about the whole longer nights and more deamons thing.” Noctis muttered.

Prompto leaned his head back and glanced over at Noctis. “You’re bleeding.” He commented reaching over and touching the wound on the side of Noctis’ head.

Noctis flinched sucking in a breath. “Y-Yeah I thought one of them got me right there. Guess it’s a little worse than I thought.” He pushed back a wave of dizziness. “What about you?”

Prompto glanced down at his leg and peeled back the blood-soaked fabric of his pants. “One of em got me in the leg.” He responded. “I don’t think it’s too deep. It’ll probably stop bleeding soon if I just--.” He applied a light amount of pressure gasping as a wave of pain radiated through his entire body. After a moment the pain reduced to a dull constant throb.

Noctis let out a breath. “We’ve got to start avoiding fights.”

“Hate to break it to you, buddy, but that’s what I’ve been doing this entire time.” Prompto frowned lifting his hand and checking his wound once again.

“Shit.” Noctis muttered.

“We need to find somewhere to--.” A loud roar cut off Prompto’s words and caused all the blood to drain from his face. He tugged frantically at Noctis’ arm.

Two Red Giants rose from the ground just a few feet away from their resting spot. Prompto could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Quickly, he pulled Noctis to his feet. Their only hope was to run and hope they didn’t get caught by anything else along the way.

“What the hell is it?” Noctis shouted tripping over his feet as Prompto pulled him along.

“Certain death.”

“Prompto!”

“Red Giants. Two of them.” Prompto shouted back daring a glance over his shoulder. “Annnnnnd they’ve spotted us.” He said barely able to hear himself over the roar of the deamons as they gave pursuit.

The pair stumbled into an open field area as a bright light flashed down from above causing Prompto to slow down and look up. The Red Giants behind them bellowed driven back by the illumination in the sky.

“What is it?” Noctis asked using the moment to catch his breath. “Why are we stopping?”

Above them, a red dropship loomed the hatch slowly opening. “We’re about to have company,” Prompto informed him. “Imperial company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a bit shorter than I usually go for, but really you could consider this more of a transition chapter before we move on to the next game event. Otherwise it would have gotten too long and I wouldn't have been able to stick to my goals of posting at least once a week.


	4. Tenebrae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto encounter a change of luck receiving aid from a familiar face on their way to Tenebrae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all so much for your continued support. It really means the world to me. More than you'll ever know. As someone who isn't used to having her stuff read or noticed your comments and encouragement mean everything to me. Thank you. Thank you so much.

Aranea didn’t even wait for the hatch to open completely before launching herself from the dropship. Her lance striking the ground creating a shockwave that had the Red Giants stumbling backward.

Prompto curled protectively around Noctis shielding him from the blowback of Aranea’s assault. He glanced over as several armed men landed on the ground after her charging into the fray.

“How screwed are we?” Noctis asked between ragged breaths.

“I don’t….know.” Prompto admitted watching as Aranea and her team began to make short work of the massive deamons. He assumed they had parted amicably with her back in Lucis, but if she had orders to drag their corpses back to Gralea, she might just do it.

Noctis pulled away from Prompto inclining his head towards the sound of battle frowning. “We’re going to have to work on this whole providing me with information thing.”

“Uh, right. Sorry!” Prompto flinched as one of the giants let out a defeated roar as it was finished off. “It’s Aranea and I guess her subordinates.” He looked up squinting trying to see if there were any other ships in the air.

Noctis’ frown deepened as he appeared to be working out the same possibilities of this as Prompto had. “So, how much do you think we’re worth?” He asked struggling to get back to his feet.

“More like how much are you worth.” Prompto muttered figuring their enemies cared very little whether or not he lived or died.

“Might as well get captured.” Noctis replied reaching down and attempting to pull Prompto to his feet as well.

Prompto winced as he was pulled to his feet stumbling for a moment leaning heavily against Noctis. “Are you serious?”

Noctis shifted a bit pulling one of Prompto’s arms over his shoulder to keep him steady. “Well, I mean, if you think you can take her out,” His tone was teasing, but his facial expression betrayed him. This wasn’t a decision he was taking lightly.

“Noct?”

“It’s the best chance we have at getting to Gladio and Ignis now.” Noctis realized they didn’t have much another choice. Dying here wasn’t an option though he loathed how much it felt like they had been relying on aid from the Imperial army over the course of their journey.

As the second Red Giant met with its defeat, Aranea turned to one of the subordinates on her right. “Drop the ship now. I want us out of here before more decide to show up.” After receiving a quick nod and assurance the order would be carried out, she headed over to Noctis and Prompto.

“Well, fancy meeting you here.”

“I guess we have you to thank for this?” Noctis asked squaring his shoulders and trying his best to come off as defiant.

“What you mean saving your asses? Then—Wait. What the hell happened to your eyes?” Aranea asked staring closely at Noctis.

Noctis flinched leaning back thrown off by the concern that laced her voice. “Things didn’t go as well as planned in Altissia.” He muttered awkwardly in response.

“Can you see?”

“No.”

“That sucks,” She paused giving Prompto a once over. “Pretty nasty gash you’ve got there.” She noted waving a hand for them to follow as the dropship made it’s landing. “My crew and I are headed for Tenebrae you’re welcome to come along unless you’d rather hang out with the deamons. We can get you fixed up on the way.”

“The hell is the Imperial Army doing in Tenebrae?”

“Being petty, mostly.”

Noctis scoffed. “They’re your bosses.”

“Former bosses.” Aranea corrected. “We’re heading there with supplies as part of a relief effort. I’m in the search and rescue business now.”

Relief washed over Noctis as he let out a shaky breath and relaxed his shoulders. The plan had already been to go with her, but Noctis felt much better about going with Aranea the mercenary over Aranea the Imperial Captain. “Okay,” He said giving Prompto a bit of a nudge to lead the way forward. “Let’s get going.”

 

*

Fatigue was quickly overtaking Noctis as he and Prompto slumped down in the corner of the ship. He brought his head to rest against Prompto’s shoulder taking a brief moment to close his eyes and relax.

Aranea knelt down in front of them slapping Noctis none too gently on the cheek. “Drink this first.” She said offering them both an elixir.

Prompto made a face staring down at his. “Can’t stand this stuff.”

Aranea stood back up and shrugged. “Fine, you can just let the deamon energies slowly eat away at your leg stealing your health bit by bit.”

Without further complaint, Prompto uncorked his and downed the entire thing gagging a bit as he finished. The look of disgust was still plain on his face as he offered the vial back to Aranea.

Noctis finished off his setting it carefully next to him. An electric sensation coursed through his veins as the elixir worked it’s magic prompting his wounds to close and mend at a rapid pace. The feeling always made Noctis want to crawl out of his own skin.   “How far are we from Tenebrae?” He asked trying to place his focus elsewhere.

“If we could take the straight shot it would be about two hours. Our routes got us taking closer to six.”

Noctis frown deepened. “Why?”

“Not really interested in fighting an Imperials. Especially with the reports of their MTs going haywire.” Aranea crossed her arms. “We’re taking a long way around to avoid their detection.”

Prompto began bouncing his fist against his leg. “What do you mean they’re going haywire.” Beside him, Noctis stilled and then quietly lifted a hand placing it on Prompto’s arm stopping his agitated movements.

If Aranea found the interaction curious she didn’t mention it. “Malfunctioning from the sound of it. Reports of them attacking citizens.” 

Prompto just nodded in response letting his head fall against Noctis.

“You know you don’t have to sleep in the cargo hold, right?” Aranea walked over to one of the doors inputting an access code in the keypad. “This isn’t just some MT transport ship. We’ve got a full dormitory and washroom back here,” She gestured to the now open door. “You got six hours might as well get cleaned up and rest.”

Noctis perked up at the notion. The idea of a shower and a nap sounded like the best thing in the world right now. Prompto stood up first pulling Noctis to his feet leading him on as Aranea directed them to the living quarters.

 

*

 

Noctis buried his face into the pillow letting out a deep sigh his hair still damp from his shower. He was told the accommodations weren’t much just a room with a few bunk beds attached to a washroom, but after recent events a mattress alone felt like heaven.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto’s voice came from the bunk above him.

He didn’t bother lifting his head from the pillow just muttering a sleep-slurred response into it. “Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m going to malfunction too?”

Noctis stiffened rolling over on his back. He thought that the news disturbed Prompto earlier, but he hoped he was wrong.  “No.” He said putting as much certainty he could into his voice.

“How do you know?” Prompto’s voice broke at the end wrenching Noctis’ heart in two.

“Because you’re Prompto.” Noctis offered knowing it wasn’t much of a response, but he hoped his intent with it would at least be clear.

Prompto gave a small laugh. “I don’t think that’s how this works.”

Noctis pushed up on Prompto’s mattress with his foot earning a surprised cry from his friend. “Do you even know how it works?”

Prompto tried to shove his mattress back down against Noctis’ push. “No.” He admitted a bit glumly.

“Aren’t you already malfunctioning by just being you anyway?” Noctis added giving another firm push.

Prompto threw his weight down slamming the mattress back into place. He paused thinking over Noctis’ words. “I-I guess.” He settled back down into his bed not sounding convinced.

Noctis reached a hand up feeling for the top of the bed above him before hoisting himself up. Sensing that his friend might a pep talk more than he needed a nap. “Move over doofus.”  

Prompto scooted over making room for Noctis on the bed frowning he looked down at his hands. “What if start attacking you--.”

“Then I probably deserved it.”

Prompto leaned back letting his head gently bump the wall behind him. “I just want things to go back to the way they were, but I can’t change what I am.”

Noctis moved his leg giving Prompto a nudge the corner of his mouth turning into a lopsided grin. “That’s cool. I wouldn’t want you to change anyway.”

Prompto responded with a small smile. “Thanks.” He picked at the corner of the pillow behind him. There was still an unsettling feeling gnawing away at his gut, but he shoved it back down for the time being. If Noctis believed he would be okay, then Prompto would try his hardest to make sure of that.

Minutes passed by as the two sat in silence. Prompto glanced over at Noctis almost positive the other had fallen asleep only to find him staring forward seemingly lost in thought. “You holding up okay there, buddy?”

“N—Yeah.” Noctis was quick to correct himself before sighing and rubbing his forehead. “Just don’t know what to expect when we get to Tenebrae.”

“Do you think Ignis and Gladio will be there?” Prompto asked he tried to keep his voice as hopeful as possible, but he wasn’t naïve. A happy reunion in Tenebrae seemed unlikely.

Noctis drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It felt like too much to hope that Gladio and Ignis had defeated Ardyn and were waiting for them. There more likely scenario was the two were in Imperial custody and carefully laid trap was being set for him. “I don’t know.”

Prompto moved closer to one side of the bed to make more room for Noctis. “Probably should get some sleep, so we can figure it out where we get there.”

Noctis only nodded curling up on his side. He was asleep within minutes.

 

*

 

Noctis tapped out an unsteady beat against the supply crate he was sitting on. A few moments ago Aranea had head off towards the train platforms to check on the current situation. She hadn’t been gone that long, but it already felt like an eternity to Noctis.

Each second that ticked by he imagined more horrible scenarios for what had happened. The fact that the Fleuret manor was smoldering in the distance behind him had not been on his list of things to expect when they arrived.

He reached into his jacket it pocket pausing only a moment before shaking fingers pulled out the notebook he shared with Luna. If they were here, he might as well go along with his original desire for coming here. “Hey Prompto,” He called out to his friend quickly clearing his throat to regain control of his voice. “Come here a second.”

“What’s up?” Prompto asked voice laced with concern.

Noctis felt his mouth dry up almost instantly regretting calling his friend over. He wasn’t sure how to word what he wanted to ask. “I—here…just,” A shallow breath. “Dammit,” Noctis muttered feeling his throat tighten up.

Prompto stood quietly waiting for his friend to compose himself.

He shut his eyes tight tears clinging to the ends of his lashes. “Who wrote the last thing in there. Her or me?”

Prompto’s chewed on the corner of his lip as he flipped the notebook over. Starting from the back, he stopped when he found the last entry recognizing the delicate cursive from his own cherished letter. “She did.”

Noctis managed a sad smile. That’s what he had expected.

Prompto shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Did you want me to read it?” He asked. He hadn’t yet, of course. Just a quick glance to determine the author and he had shut the book. Feeling too much like he was intruding on something private between the two of them. Though if there was something that Luna had left from Noctis, Prompto thought it a shame that he’d never see it.

Noctis swallowed. He could barely hear Prompto over the pounding in his own ears. Was he ready for whatever might be written there? He doubted it, but if he was going to do this Tenebrae would be the place to do it.

And truth be told if he couldn’t see the message himself, Prompto would be the one he’d be most comfortable with delivering it.

“Y-Yeah,” Noctis answered shakily as he reached out for Prompto seeking some help getting off the crate. “But not right here. Can we go somewhere private?”

Prompto hummed looking around the area. “Yeah, I can find somewhere.”

Prompto stopped at the steps leading up to a path to the manor. It seemed close enough that no one would approach with the estate in ruins, but still far enough that there wouldn’t be any smoke.

Noctis settled himself down on the bottom step. Fingers working along the edges of the rails tracing along the carvings in the banisters. He frowned after a moment dropping his hand back into his lap. Prompto sat down beside him the notebook propped in his lap. “So I just….read it, I guess?”

The nervousness in Prompto’s voice didn’t go undetected by Noctis. Slowly, he drew his knees to his chest and rest his chin on them. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I got it.” He flipped open the notebook again finding Luna’s last message. “You ready?”

Noctis only made a small humming sound nodding his head.

Prompto watched his friend for a moment noting the quiet and closed off way he had curled in on himself waiting for Prompto to continue. He placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder feeling him tense up but immediately relax. “Thanks.” Noctis voice was hoarse, but gratitude was evident.

“My dearest Noctis,” Prompto began after a deep breath. “I regret that my time with you will soon end. Know that I have cherished every moment I have spent with you. I only regret that we were not able to spend more time in each other’s company.” He could hear his own voice shaking as he noticed a few words on the pages were smeared made barely legible by what he could only assume were tears. “Be strong. Do not despair in my passing, for whenever you need me I shall be with you always.”

Noctis wiped his own tears and took a deep breath. “It’s so hard.” He whispered. “Guess it was hard for you too. I’m sorry I could be there for you.”

After a few minutes passed and Noctis’ breathing evened out he stood. “Come on we should probably head back.”

Prompto handed the notebook back to Noctis as they started back. “You know,” Noctis said with a small smile. “I think that’s the only time I’ve ever heard you use my whole name.”

“You should have heard me when I was practicing talking to you. Mr. Noctis. Sir Noctis.”

“Please tell me you didn’t actually practice.”

“Fine, I won’t tell you.”

“Dweeb.”

Prompto glanced back over at him. “So, you and Luna passed notes to each other in that thing?”

Noctis stilled for a moment but then continued walking. “Yeah.”

“Anything about me in there?”

A tiny smile pulled at the corners of Noctis’ mouth. “Dear Luna, that weird kid who keeps stalking me finally talked to me today.”

“Oh come you didn’t seriously--.”

“He’s pretty cool. I’m glad he said something. Wish he’d have talked to me sooner.”

Prompto pulled Noctis’ arm stopping him from stumbling into a rock. “Okay, I guess you’re forgiven then.”

Noctis steadied himself. “There was definitely more about you in there. I just remember that one for sure.” He paused. “She wanted to meet you.”

“Yeah, I wanted to meet her too.”

“She’d probably have ended up liking you better than me.”

Prompto laughed. “Well yeah, of course, why wouldn’t she? But then Gladio would swoop in and--.” He stopped himself. The absence of their companions hitting them hard.

“We should get back and see what Aranea’s found out.”

 

*

 

“It’s a mess up there,” Aranea gestured back towards the train platform. “From what I could gather though it sounds like your buddies got everyone off the train here and then proceeded to the capital with some other guy.”

“Ardyn.” Noctis clenched his fist at his side.

“Ugh, that creep? Why would they go with him?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Do you think they were still being tricked?” Prompto asked.

“I don’t know.” Noctis mulled it over a moment. “If they think I jumped out of a train with Ardyn then wouldn’t they double back once getting here to find me?”

“But they wouldn’t waste time if they thought he had you. They’d assume he’d taken you to Gralea, right?”

“They might assume I’m dead.”

Prompto shook his head fiercely refusing to even consider that. “They wouldn’t. They wouldn’t just give up like that.”

“You’re right,” Noctis admitted. “Still, by now they’re probably no longer there willingly.”

“What do you think he wants with them anyway?”

“Bait, I guess?” Noctis had no real way of knowing at this point if his jump from the train played into Ardyn’s plans or just rearranged them. Not that it mattered. No matter what Ardyn always seemed confident things were going his way. Noctis found it unsettling.

“We were heading there anyway for the crystal though! He didn’t have to lure us there with Ignis and Gladio.”

“Yeah, but you four are probably a hell of a lot easier to deal with separated than together,” Aranea spoke up. “Either way sounds like you two need a ride to Gralea.”

“You offering another ride on your dropship?” Noctis asked sounding skeptical.

Aranea scoffed. “No, doubt the Empire would be too happy about a defector flying right back in. What I am offering is a couple of engineers and some supplies.”

Noctis was surprised by her unsolicited offer. “Why are you being so helpful?” There had to be a catch.

“Figured it was high time I walked my own path.” Aranea motioned over two men standing nearby. “Meet your two engineers. Biggs and Wedge.”

“What’s all this then?” Biggs asked as they approached.

“Driving a train to Gralea.”

“Oh, that all?”

“Who else would you have me ask?”

“Guess you got us there.” He turned his attention to Noctis. “Believe one of the retainers of house Fleuret was looking for you. Might wanna meet up with her before shoving off.”

“For me?” Noctis frowned a bit. How did anyone even know he was here? “I guess I should go find them then. Do you know--.” He trailed off.

“Older woman she was over there by the clearing where we was dropping off the rations. Said she’d wait for you a bit there.”

“Right,” Noctis let out a shaky breath wondering what anyone from the manor would have to say to him. “Prompto?” He called out unsure of where his friend was at the moment.

“I’m here.”  Prompto ceased his drumming on the supply crate and came back over to stand beside Noctis. “You wanna find that lady?”

“Yeah, I guess I should.”

Prompto pressed a hand to his friend’s back urging him forward. “Do you want me to stick around or do you wanna talk to her alone?”

“I—Stick around I guess.” Noctis could feel his stomach twisting into knots. He imagined whoever it was would be asking about Altissia. It had been hard enough to recount the events to Ignis. He wasn’t ready to get into it again. Not here. Not while it still felt so fresh.

“Prince Noctis,” A voice called out as they approached an older woman rushed to meet them. “Thank the stars you’re unharmed.”

Noctis quickly bit back any sarcastic answer he might have had to that statement allowing the woman to continue.

“I’m Maria, though I’m sure you don’t remember me.”

He felt a sharp pang of guilt. The name wasn’t ringing any bells. “Uh, no sorry can’t say that I do.”

“Well, who I am is of little importance. The ring of the Lucii, did Lady Lunafreya deliver it to you?”

Noctis could hear the hopeful tone in her voice, but the thought of the ring deep in his pocket only filled him with dread. “Uh yeah, she did.”

“Oh, wonderful!” Maria exclaimed breathing a sigh of relief. “Lord Ravus will be pleased as well.”

“Ravus?” Prompto blurted out in shock earning a startled look from Maria. “Ah, sorry. It’s just uh--.” He stopped himself figuring it best not to mention how their previous run in with the Supreme Commander had gone.

Maria didn’t seem deterred. “Yes. Lord Ravus had hoped that the ring would be delivered to you. He had been holding King Regis’ glaive in his safe keeping. It was his wish to return it to you.  Though I’m afraid it will probably be difficult for the two of you to meet up now.”

Noctis’ brow furrowed in confusion. They had been made to believe that Ravus had been keeping the sword as a trophy, and if he were being honest, that seemed far more likely than what Maria was telling him now.  “I’ll get it from him somehow.”

“Yes, of course.” She reached out taking Noctis’ hands in her own.  “I pray it will be so. You’re heading to the Imperial capital now, are you not?”

“Right.” Noctis was trying to keep his tone as hopeful as possible in spite of how he was feeling. “We’re on our way there now.”

“Well do not let me keep you.” She said releasing his hands. “I merely wanted to be sure that her ladyship succeeded in her task.”

“She did.” Noctis muttered quietly as they were sent on their way.

 

*

Prompto began tucking away the few elixirs and potions that Aranea was handing him pausing when she gave him two feathers wrapped separately in tissue paper. “What are these?”

“I take it none of you have ever died before then?”  Aranea looked between Noctis and Prompto doing very little to hold back the fact that she was surprised by this news. “It’s a phoenix down.”

“We have a few of those, well Ignis kept them we’ve just never had to use them,” Noctis told Prompto. “They can bring someone back from the dead.”

“There’s only a limited window after death to use it,” Aranea added noting the confused look on Prompto’s face. “Wait too long, and it’s game over.”

That answered that. Prompto was wondering why the wouldn’t have used such a thing on King Regis or even Luna. He turned one over carefully in his hand before sticking it with the rest of the supplies Aranea was providing them. “You ever have to use one?”

“Nope. Seen one used on someone before. Didn’t look too pleasant. Guy said it was like his whole body was on fire. Inside and out.”

“Kind of makes the whole death part sound like something to look forward too.” Noctis muttered carefully handing one of the feathers back over to Prompto.

“Biggs and Wedge are ready to leave as soon as you are,” Aranea told them both snapping the lid shut on her supply crate. “Just let them know when you’re ready. And send them back to me in one piece.”

“Where do we even go when we get to Gralea?” Prompto asked

“Your best bet is to head for Zegnautus Keep,” Aranea offered. “Your crystal is probably still locked away there.”

“Locked away?” Noctis turned his attention back to Aranea now instead of trying to piece together a plan for when they arrived.

“They don’t exactly let anyone near the thing the Emperor himself never even got close to it.” She frowned a bit. “There was actually a theory floating around that the crystal posed some kind of threat to the deamons. They say that’s the reason the Chancellor had the Emperor go after it in the first place.”

Noctis gave a thoughtful hum. “So the Chancellor is the one who suggested taking the crystal.”

“Far as I know,” Aranea responded. “But the theory holds water in my book. Explains why the Kings have always guarded the crystal and how they kept the deamons at bay.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Noctis said as Prompto made his way over to his side to lead them to the train.

“Just remember we’re stuck in this mess until you take back what’s yours.”

“Got it.” Noctis gave a wave. “Thanks, Aranea.”

“Don’t worry about the civilians here. They’re in my good hands.” She paused. “Wish I could say the same for you. Watch yourselves in the capital.”

“You watch yourself too, we’ll see you around,” Noctis said and then paused. “Well, Prompto will.”

“What do you think about what she said about the crystal?” Prompto asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

“I guess it makes sense,” Noctis frowned. He found the information off putting, but unable to put his finger on exactly why. “Shouldn’t I have known that though? If it’s true.”

Prompto’s frown deepened. “Yeah, I guess. Seems like that would be King’s Duties 101.”

“Could be one of the things Ignis tried to get me to look over that I ignored.” Noctis offered weakly. He doubted it, but still it was a possibility. “We have to find Gladio and Ignis first then we’ll figure out the crystal after.”

Prompto appeared enthused by the notion. “Yeah, we’ll figure it out together.”

It was starting to sink in with Noctis that there were a lot of hopes pinned on him and a crystal he knew next to nothing about. It left a heavy weight on his shoulders.

As the two boarded their train for departure, snowflakes began to fall around Tenebrae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of you all have been asking about Ardyn, expect him back next chapter.


	5. Divine Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto's trip to Gralea takes them through the gorge past the corpse of the fallen Glacian where danger awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta dedicate this chapter to my friend Steph who was the one who encouraged me to actually write this fic in the first place instead of just rambling about the AU thoughts on twitter. She also always listens to me ramble ideas and thoughts for it too, so just know if anything sad or upsetting happens I've probably babbled to her about it and she probably threatened to call the cops. 
> 
> Also, thank the rest of you. Your reviews and kudos never cease to make me smile. Seriously reading those is usually the bright spot of my day.

Noctis had his head buried in his arms slouched over the table between his and Prompto’s seats. “S’cold.” He muttered not having the energy to look up.

Prompto paused doodling little designs in the fog on the window. He squinted looking outside. “Yeah, there’s a lot of snow and it’s still coming down.”

“Guess we’re getting closer to the gorge.” Noctis lifted his head yawning and ran a hand through his hair. “Probably won’t be getting a blessing.”

“Didn’t Luna have to make some sort of pact with them first anyway--.” Prompto stopped himself realizing moments too late how insensitive the comment sounded.

Noctis didn’t respond instead pressing his cheek against the window immediately pulling back when he realized how cold it was.

“Hope we pass through here okay then.” Prompto comment wanting to move away from the awkward silence that followed his mention of Luna.

There was a hum in agreement. In truth, Noctis was more worried about what would happen when they got to Gralea. He had been so focused on reuniting with Ignis and Gladio that he had forgotten about the crystal entirely. Aranea’s mention of it in Tenebrae had the matter itching at the back of his mind again.

He knew a lot of people were counting on him to reclaim it. He just wished he had a better idea of how it worked.

“Noct? Hey, Noct!” Prompto’s voice pulled Noctis from his thoughts.

Prompto leaned forward trying to get a better view out the window. The train was slowing down. Frost had begun to coat the windows as the snow fell harder outside. With a deafening screech of the wheels, they came to a sharp stop. The two caught themselves on the table in front of them.

“That can’t be good.” Prompto said getting up from the table.

“Oi!” A voice crackled over the intercom system. “Outside. Ya mind?”

Noctis’ brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait? He wants us to go out there and check it out?” He assumed that the the engines froze up or something else that had to do with it being too cold to survive out there. Either way, it sounded like an engineering problem.

Prompto pulled the door open flinching at the blast of icy wind that hit him. “You can stay here if you want. I’ll check it out. Probably just a quick snow shoveling job.”

He responded with a quick shake of the head. “It should be quicker if I help. Sooner we get back moving again the sooner we can get to Gralea.” Noctis didn’t feel right sending Prompto out by himself.

He didn’t admit it, but Prompto was relieved to see Noctis slide out of his seat and make his way over to the door. This was practically a horror movie setup. It was dark and freezing outside. The train had stopped, and his plan had been to go outside alone to investigate.

Prompto was certain that’s how nice guys get axe murdered. 

“Watch your step. Everything is iced ov--.”

The words hadn’t fully left Prompto’s mouth when Noctis slid forward toppling into him. Prompto grabbed on to his friend helping him right himself once more meeting with the frustrated look on Noctis’ face.

“You okay?” Prompto asked.

Noctis slowly pulled away from Prompto. His entire body shaking from the cold. “Y-Yeah I’m goo--.” He started to slip again. This time Prompto was ready and grabbed his arm holding him upright. “Thanks.” He took an experimental step against the ice checking how much traction it would give. “The Glacian did this?”

Prompto slowly let go of Noctis once his friend seemed to get his bearings. “I think I can see her,” He paused awkwardly. “Well, I mean her body at least.” Prompto squinted he would almost swear he could see a dropship hovering just above the giant goddess.

The sound of scurrying drew Prompto’s attention. A few Snaga moved into view illuminated from under the light of the lampposts. “Looks like we’ve got a couple of deamons trying to hitch a ride.”

Noctis summoned a blade carefully testing the weight in his hand. “Need some more details Prompto.”

“Just four smaller ones right in front of—What the heck are you doing?” Prompto exclaimed as Noctis moved forward to engage the Snaga.  He grabbed him by the arm pulling him back beside him.  Noctis stumbled backward stopping himself before he sent both himself and Prompto tumbling to the ground.

“Don’t do that!” Noctis shrugged Prompto’s arm away from him annoyed.

“You were going to go charging in with a sword!” Prompto shot back feeling that his reaction was more than justified.

“I know.”

“Um, dude,” Prompto wasn’t sure how to word what he wanted to say without potentially insulting his best friend. “You sure that’s a good idea? You can’t see where you’re attacking.”

Of course, Noctis knew that Prompto was only looking out for him, and had every right to be apprehensive, but Noctis couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by the gentle reminder of his hindrance in battle. “Found your ass on the train, didn’t I?” He hated the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Prompto flinched. The memory from the train was pulled fresh to his mind. “I wasn’t fighting back.” He reminded him in an injured tone.

“I’m sorry.” Noctis let out a shaky breath. “I can do this though, and it makes more sense. If we’re both attacking from a range, they’re going to rush us. I gotta hold them there while you help pick them off.”

Prompto frowned. “I could hold them and you could--.” He trailed off knowing the idea sounded dumb before he fully finished the thought.

Noctis shook his head. “You’re the best shot we’ve got. I know you won’t hit me.” His tone was practically pleading. “Gladio and Ignis aren’t here. The only thing I risk hitting in there is deamon or air. Prompto, you gotta trust me. I can do this.”

Any argument Prompto might have had vanished. If Noctis was asking him to trust him, then he would. Besides, he had a point. “Okay.” An uneasy feeling still churned in Prompto’s gut.

 

*

The two had done well to dispatch the deamons that had surrounded the train. It wasn’t flawless work, but Prompto would admit that Noctis seemed more in his element. There was the occasional miss or stumble, but Noctis appeared to recover from it. His years of training with Gladio served him well.

Noctis tilted his head in Prompto’s direction as they finished off the last deamon. With a quick flick of the wrist his blade disappeared in a shimmer of light. The proud, but still smug smile was evident on his face.  “Man, I don’t even know if I want to tell Gladio about this.”

Prompto made his way over giving him a friendly jab to the shoulder. “Think of how much better you’d be if you bothered to get up in the morning to train.” He said doing his best imitation of Gladio.

“Told ya all those sessions weren’t just an excuse to kick your ass.” Noctis chimed in before sighing and leaning against Prompto. “He’s right though,” He paused frowning. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Your secret is safe with me--.”

Noctis pressed his hand against Prompto’s chest cutting him off. The air had gone still sending chills down his spine. “I don’t think we’re done yet.”

Prompto tensed up looking ahead of them as a large Deathclaw appeared at the front of the train. He tried to push Noct behind him only succeeding in managing to get his friend to take a few stumbled steps beside him. His brain was scrambling to figure out a plan, but nothing was coming to him.

“Prompto what is it?” Noctis demanded taking note of the waves of panic rolling off the other.

“B-Bigger than the train.” Prompto stammered. “Massive. Huge front claws a tail it’s--.” He stopped himself from trying to comprehend what he was looking at it.  The front claws broke off spinning in the air before charging towards the two of them leaving laser-like marks on the ground. Prompto shoved both himself and Noctis down between two of them.

“Are you kidding me?!” Prompto cried as he redrew his weapon and pulled himself to his feet.

“In front of us?” Noctis gasped.

“Yeah. Wait, Noct! No!”

Noctis had gotten back up to his feet summoning his blade again. They didn’t really have a choice as far as he was concerned. “I’m going to hit it with the Armiger.” He was hoping at the very least it would weaken the deamon enough for them to finish it off without much trouble. The royal arsenal would be powerful, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to account for accuracy.

“I’ve got your back.” Prompto called out realizing there would be no stopping him.

The royal arms spun around Noctis as he took a deep breath and launched his attack drawing on each weapon it turn. He could tell when one landed a hit and when one missed. Trying his best to focus his attacks on one area. He could feel his magic begin to stretch thin unable to hold on to the power of the kings indefinitely. 

The Axe of the Conqueror made a solid thunk into its target just as the arsenal exploded in fragments of light disappearing from around Noctis. He landed ungracefully on the ground a dizziness washing over him from the overuse of his arsenal.

It hadn’t been enough to take down the Deathclaw. He knew it wouldn’t be, but the truth of it was still overwhelming.

“Noct!”

Prompto’s call drew Noctis back to his senses but not quick enough to block a blow from the deamon’s tail. His body slammed into the train car knocking the air from his lungs. “D-Dammit.” Noctis choked out a shaky hand resummoning his weapon.

He could hear rounds being fired by Prompto drawing the deamon’s attention giving Noctis the time to get back to his feet. As he listened for it moving away, Noctis slammed his blade into the deamon’s backside having the presence of mind to block the retaliation this time parrying the attack.

His ears were buzzing. Every nerve in his body was screaming for him to get away. Noctis pushed back his anxiety determined to stand his ground.

Down the battlefield, Prompto employed his pinpoint accuracy to hit small vital points in the Deathclaw’s armor as Noctis continued is own assault.

The deamon slammed down one of its claws, and Noctis barely had time to get out of the way catching the attack on his arm leaving a deep cut. Noctis staggered back to his feet his back hitting the train car behind him. He could feel the Deathclaw next to him pulling back to make another attack as another wave of panic flooded Noctis’ brain. He had nowhere to move.

That is until he realized the attack isn’t focused on him.

The monster was faced towards Prompto preparing to take out the more obnoxious threat. Prompto remained unaware as he continued to get off shots further aggravating their adversary.

Without giving his actions, a second thought Noctis warped straight ahead slamming into Prompto sending him tumbling backward a few feet.

The Deathclaw’s sharp talons slammed down finding Noctis where Prompto had previously stood piercing straight through his chest lifting him from the ground and tossing him across the icy terrain as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.

A scream caught in Prompto’s throat as he pushed himself back to his feet his eyes followed the trail of blood that lead to Noctis’s fallen form. He was on his feet in an instant racing towards his friend ducking under a swipe from the monster’s tail. As the Deathclaw gave pursuit  Prompto drew his weapon firing a Starshell over his shoulder.  The illumination of the battlefield stopped the deamon in its tracks as it skirted away from the blinding light more annoyed than defeated.

Prompto dropped to his knees next to Noctis tears already pricking his eyes. “No no no no no no.” He whispered over and over hands hovering uselessly over his friend. It felt as if everything around him had collapsed as he frantically pressed his hands against the wound. “Hang in there.” He choked out. “Just….Just--.” His throat felt too tight to continue to make words.

Prompto began to pull Noctis back over towards the train concealing them between two of the cars. His fingers desperately grasping at Noctis’ wrist silently pleading to find some sign of life.

Nothing. 

Prompt choked on a sob pulling Noctis closer. He felt like he might be sick or pass out. Maybe both. His whole body felt cold and numb except a small prick of warmth radiating from his jacket pocket. Prompto’s entire body trembled his breath coming in as shallow pants as he retrieved the carefully wrapped feather.

The Deathclaw rammed one of the cars in front of them sending a tremor through the rest of the train, but Prompto’s mind was elsewhere.  Swallowing back his own hysteria he pressed the phoenix down into Noctis’ hand closing his fingers around it.

Nothing happened at first, and Prompto stared down at his own shaking hands still slick with Noctis’ blood. Tears obstructing his vision. He ignored all the other dangers around him holding his breath and praying he hadn’t been too late.

Then the feather vanished, and warm glow washed over Noctis’ body. Prompto’s released his breath as another tremor from the Deathclaw shook through the train cars. “Please.” He whispered in a small fractured voice. “Please come back.”

Noctis’s body gave a violent jerk and his back arched forward. He felt as if every nerve and organ in his body was on fire. His heart restarted itself, and every cell in his body snapped into overdrive to make the needed repairs. His fingers clawed at the ground feebly gripping at the slush and ice beneath him. Noctis choked on sobs as his lungs struggled for air.

His head was pounding as his brain tried to comprehend the pain signals firing from every angle. It was overwhelming, and Noctis no longer knew what was going on around him. Just that everything hurt.  He felt something being pressed into his hand and a desperate voice breaking through the waves of pain.

“Noct, you gotta drink this.”

Prompto.

He sat Noctis up pushing him back against the car. Prompto’s hands were still shaking as he uncorked the elixir helping Noctis get a grip on it.

“Just hang tight. I’ll finish it off.” Prompto’s voice was trembling as he slid back out into the open to resume his attack on the deamon.

Noctis downed half the elixir dreading the entire process. It burned the entire way down, but he could feel it working its magic. His hand hovered over his torso expecting to feel a gaping hole there but instead felt that it had all healed over.

The sounds of the ongoing battle pulled him back to reality. Downing the rest of the elixir Noctis struggled to his feet dragging himself to the opening.

“Prompto.” Noctis’s voice was hoarse but loud enough that it instantly commanded Prompto’s attention. Noctis was leaning between the train cars displaying an impressive amount of fire magic in one hand.

He got the idea. Prompto raced forward heading straight for Noctis the Deathclaw instantly in pursuit. “Now! Ahead of you.” Prompto shouted dropping to the ground sliding forward just as Noctis out everything he had into the one blast.

A large radius of snow instantly melted and when the flames subsided the deamon was gone.

“Is dead?” Noctis choked. “Please tell me it’s dea--.”

Prompto cut him off hugging him so tightly that Noctis choked staggering backward a few steps. He tensed a moment in surprise but after a moment returned the embrace.

“You were dead!” Prompto’s voice was still raw.

“Y-Yeah,” Noctis answered back still reeling from the experience as Prompto pulled back. The enhancements from the curatives wearing off leaving him feeling drained. “Let’s not do that again.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto let out a ragged breath. “I wasn’t—I didn’t—That was supposed to be me and you—Noct I got you killed.” His voice cracked as fresh tears glistened in his eyes.

Noctis waved his hand wearily brushing off Prompto’s protests. “Not your fault.”

Prompto stared at his hands. “That attack was for me.”

“Hey,” Noctis’ voice became softer. “Good thing it wasn’t. I wouldn’t have been able to do what you did. You saved me too.”

“But your life--.”

“Is just as important as yours.” Noctis finished knowing where he was going with that statement as he gripped on to Prompto’s arm.   “Come on, we should check on our drivers.” He added signaling the end of that discussion.

Prompto forced a smile and some cheerfulness back into his voice. He was grateful Noctis couldn’t see the doubt still plain on his face. This wasn’t just some small mistake. Noctis had saved his life at the cost of his own. “Probably get you a nap too.” He said helping Noctis over to the stairs.

“Won’t say no to that.”

Prompto’s heart stopped as he caught a glimpse of a familiar swish of a coat pass by and enter the adjoining car. “No…” Prompto gasped as he pulled Noctis in behind him.

“What?”

“Ardyn’s on the train.” Prompto could feel his heart beat in his ears. Not again. He just prayed he was seeing things.

Beside him Noctis’s expression darkened as he let go of Prompto reaching forward pulling the door open with such force that Prompto was afraid he’d break it.

Stepping into the passenger car the two were instantly hit with an arctic blast. It was like a wind tunnel of ice and snow stinging at their faces. Thin layers of frost began to form on their clothes and exposed skin. Noctis clenched tightly to the sides of the chairs fingers digging deep into the faux leather fabric. “Is it him?” He asked Prompto his voice taking on a sharp edge.

Prompto had hunkered down next to Noctis trying to keep below the frigid blasts. Ardyn was standing at the other end of the car looking undisturbed by what was happening around him.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Where are they?!” Noctis shouted over the wind as he inched forward. Prompto reached out after him trying to grab on to his arm.

“Oh, there you are! I was so worried about you. Jumping out of a train in your condition.” The sympathy in Ardyn’s voice rang hollow, and Noctis continued to shuffle forward.  Ardyn turned his attention to Prompto as the other struggled to stay on his feet and close to Noctis. “I dare say it’s downright reckless of you to let him fight like that. You’re liable to lose another King that way.”

Ardyn gave Prompto a knowing smile eyes casting over the smears of Noctis’s dried blood on his hands and clothing.

Prompto was shaking violently by the time he reached Noctis kneeling down beside him. “N-Noct…” He slumped over collapsing to the hard metal floor.

“A coldness that can only be hers.” Ardyn mused to himself.

Noctis dropped down as well grabbing on to Prompto’s arm shaking him. “Hey! No! Come on Prompto get up.”

Ardyn continued to watch with cold indifference until the movement to his right caught his attention. Gentiana appeared taking slow and purposeful steps towards Noctis who was still desperately calling out to his friend on the ground.

“Ahh, the face you wore the day you--.”

Noctis jerked his head up as he heard Ardyn stop short.  He could sense someone else's presence standing right in front of him. Keeping a hand still on Prompto he fixed a glare on Gentiana. “Who’s there?”

Gentiana didn’t answer outright instead extending her arms bringing forth the Trident of the Oracle. “Let it now be done as promised to the Oracle.”

The blasts of air died down, and Noctis took a deep breath the scent of ice and snow filling his lungs. “Gentiana?” He asked cautiously. “You’re the Glacian?”

She didn’t answer him the Trident still waiting for him to take it hovering in her open arms. Noctis could feel it calling out to him. The same safe and comforting presence he got from Luna. With trembling fingers he reached out grasping the weapon. As he accepted it, the Trident shattered into thousands of tiny light fragments finding their refuge in their new owner.

“Oh, King of Kings return light unto the world.”

Noctis lightly placed a hand against his chest feeling the warmth still washing over him. He turned his head again realizing Gentiana’s presence was gone.

“Hey.” Noctis gently shook Prompto again who roused this time with a small groan. “You all right?”

Prompto sat up eyes scanning over the frozen form of Ardyn. “Okay, did you do that because, dude, your magic is really getting impressive.”

Noctis took in a shaky breath. “Do what?”

“Ardyn’s totally frozen solid.”

“No. I met the Glacian.” Noctis extended his arm summoning the Trident of the Oracle.

Prompto’s eyes got wide as Noctis moved forward slamming the weapon straight through the iced over Ardyn. It shattered with a loud crack, and Prompto jumped back as the pieces scattered across the floor. “Well, that was violent.”

Noctis shot him a look as he dismissed the Trident one that clearly stated he wasn’t in the mood for a morality lecture.

“I mean totally warranted but still kind of violent.” Prompto noted stepping back over to his friend. It wasn’t that he felt any sympathy for the Chancellor, but it would probably have been nice to at least get more information on where Gladio and Ignis were before finishing him off like that.

Prompto stepped back over taking Noctis be the arm. “Come on let’s see about getting this train moving again.”

Noctis nodded as they made their way into the next car. “Just give me a second,” He muttered feeling for one of the seats and then slumping down in it. The adrenaline and comforting buzz of the elixir had long since worn off. All Noctis felt now was tired.

“You can hang right here, and I can check on Biggs and Wedge.” Prompto offered.

He shook his head scooting back in the seat and resting his head against the window. “We’re not splitting up. Just need a moment.”  With everything that had been happening the thought of being alone made Noctis uneasy.

Prompto slid into the seat in front of him leaning over the back watching Noctis.  “Yeah, take your time.”

The car door slid open, and Ardyn stood casually leaning against the frame. “For a moment I felt death’s chill wind. Such is the might of the Gods, but then I remembered I’m immortal such is my blessing and curse.”

Noctis bolted upright his hand reaching over gripping Prompto’s for some sort of reassurance that he wasn’t hearing things.

“Oh, you should see the look on your faces,” Ardyn paused a smug smile of self-satisfaction playing on his features. “Oh wait.”

“Where are they?” Noctis asked his same question from earlier putting a bit more demand in his tone.

“They?” Ardyn reached into his pocket pulling out a small black scrap of leather that he twirled around his finger. “Oh, your friends are in Gralea of course. The seat of the Empire and home to your,” He paused giving Prompto a very purposeful glance. “Home to your dear little gunman here.”

Prompto bit down on the inside of his cheek trying to fight back the dizziness that was threatening to overtake him.

“I do believe this is yours.” Ardyn continued holding out the wristband to Prompto. “The large one found this, and of course I just had to do everything I could to return it to you.”

Prompto snatched it back clenching it tightly in his fist digging his nails deep into his palm.

“Speaking of returning things you might even find your crystal, and you could certainly use it what with all these deamons about.” Ardyn mused placing a hand on Noctis’s chest right where the Deathclaw had impaled him earlier. “Nasty things deamons.”

Noctis swatted his hand away making a motion to summon one of his weapons only to have his wrist snatched by Ardyn. “Now what good would that do?”

Ardyn stepped back clicking the button on a device he had pulled from his coat. Noctis tilted his head towards the sound his brow furrowing in confusion. “I don’t wish to keep you from your friends.” He cast an amused smile over to Prompto. “I just do hope you’re all still friends.”

Prompto made a small choking noise that drew Noctis’ attention giving Ardyn his chance to slip out of the train car and back into the quiet, frozen night.

“They’re going to hate me.” Prompto whispered his fingers tightening over the wristband.

Noctis frowned realizing that Ardyn was no longer there but quickly brushed off the thought focusing on his friend again. He shook his head. “Prompto. Believe me, they won’t. Not if they’re the type of people I think they are.”

Prompto didn’t say anything staring at the wristband in his hand. After a moment he slipped it back over his wrist and then cleared his throat. “Come on.” He said quietly. “They’re waiting for us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we finally get to Gralea and I gotta say I'm super nervous about it. No worries though I've already got this all 100% planned out.


	6. The Imperial Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto make their way into the Keep, but with Gralea unnaturally quiet it would seem that Ardyn has a few traps prepared for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all so much for your continued support. It's you guys who make this idea worth writing.

Noctis woke up with a start his heart slamming against his chest. He scrambled backward until he felt his back pressed against the cold window of the train only vaguely aware of Prompto calling his name as his fingers gripped into the seat leaving tiny indentations in the fabric. A moment passed, and Noctis’ started to even out.

He reached over feeling for Prompto who he was certain had moved into the seat with him breathing a sigh of relief when he found him right where he expected him to be.

"You…okay?" Prompto asked cautiously as he put an arm around Noctis’ shoulder.

"Fine. Just you know…."

"Bad dream?"

Noctis nodded he couldn’t even remember what the dream had been about just the feeling of terror still churning in his gut.

"Can’t imagine why " Prompto muttered his tone a bit flat. "We’re only on a train to Gralea, daemon capital of the world, to rescue our friends from some jerk who seems pretty hellbent on making us miserable. You know, when he’s not weirdly helping us."

Noctis snorted. "Dunno. Felt pretty miserable even when he was helping us. And he always seems to know just where to find us too."

Prompto bit his lip at the comment offering only a hum in response. He suspected that part might have been his fault. He had been trying his best not to let Ardyn’s words from earlier bother him. Noctis had already accepted him, but he couldn’t push back the cruel voice intent on reminding him that minds could be changed. That they could get to Gralea and stumble upon information so horrible that Noctis would reject him on the spot.

Or worse, Prompto thought, being in Gralea could reactivate some long dormant programming inside of him and cause him to turn on his friends. Perhaps that was why Ardyn sounded downright giddy to push them on their way.

"So," Noctis spoke up again pulling Prompto from his spiraling thoughts. "When we get to Gralea we’ll head for the Keep."

"Probably the most likely place to find Gladio and Ignis." Prompto paused. "The crystal too."

Noctis frowned. "You really think the crystal can purge daemons?"

"Well, I mean, the nights have been getting longer, and I guess the daemons are getting stronger too." Prompto gave a thoughtful hum. "Why? You not buying it?"

"I-I guess it makes sense."

Prompto leaned forward waiting for a ‘but’ that didn’t come. Noctis was still frowning apparently lost in his own thoughts. "I mean it would be kind of cool if it did." He added. "We could use the crystal to save the entire world."

"Yeah." Noctis echoed still not sounding entirely convinced.

The brakes screeched as the train once again came to a jerky stop. Prompto gripped the side of the seat keeping both himself and Noctis from toppling forward.

"The hell?" Noctis gasped.

"Oh no, not this again." Prompto muttered. He hadn’t had enough time to recover from the last abrupt train stop to take on another one.

"What is it?"

"I don’t know! Probably something awful!" Prompto whined finally relaxing his grip and sliding out of the seat waiting for Noctis to follow.

Prompto pulled open the door to the next car and reached back taking Noctis by the arm. It was quiet. The only noise was coming from the faint hum and flicker of the overhead lights. "No trouble out here." He muttered around the tightness in his throat. "Maybe we just—"

A nearby explosion rocked the train sending cracks spiderwebbing across the windows. Prompto’s words were cut short as both he and Noctis stumbled back bracing themselves against the adjacent wall. His eyes widened in horror as daemons began to crawl against the outside glass. A few snaga paused testing the fractures looking for a way in.

Noctis inhaled sharply. "Prompto."

He knew that Noctis wanted him to clue him into what was happening, but Prompto was having a hard time comprehending it himself.

"Tryna….city….daemons." The speakers above them crackled out a muffled message from the engine room breaking Prompto away from any answer he was trying to form.

He scrambled over to one of the handsets as Noctis pushed himself away from the wall staring upwards in confusion. "Sorry, umm…what was that?" Prompto asked his eyes darting back over to Noctis who had to turned his attention to the sound of cracking glass.

"Run!"

The response sent a chill down Prompto’s spine he dropping the receiver he grabbed on to Noctis just as the glass to the windows shattered. Daemons began climbing in through the freshly made opening.

Noctis made a startled noise stumbling into Prompto from the pull. He shook off his friend’s grip preparing himself to make a stand in the train’s corridor. Reaching out he went to summon his blade.

No weapon appeared.

Noctis paled. His fingers shaking as he continued to pull at the arsenal with no response. One of the snaga attempted to take advantage of the situation lunging for Noctis. Only to be knocked back by Prompto wielding a fire extinguisher taken off the nearby wall.

"Noct!" Prompto’s call was more urgent this time.

"The weapons are stuck." Noctis managed feebly as Prompto heaved the fire extinguisher into the group of daemons. The snaga moved back scrambling away from the object. A few dared to inch forward attempting to determine how big a threat it posed.

Prompto grabbed on to Noctis’ arm pulling him along. "We have to run." He told him taking note of how pale and shaken his friend appeared. The weapons problem would have to wait until they were somewhere safe.

"We’re running out of train." Prompto muttered not stopping as they made their way into the next car. Smaller daemons were still crawling in from windows and broken doors. He let go of Noctis’s arm pulling open one of the doors to the outside. "We’re just going to have to run for it." From what Prompto could tell they weren’t that far outside of the actual city. They just had to find somewhere relatively safe there and figure out their next course of action.

"Okay." Noctis’ voice was a hoarse whisper as he reached out grabbing onto the back of Prompto’s shirt overcome with a feeling of helplessness as they exited the train.

*

It took over an hour of sneaking around abandoned train cars and passageways to secure themselves an entrance to the city that hadn’t already been boarded up tight. Prompto had found a small space between two walls that they had been able to slide through without much difficulty.

They had located an unused dormitory that appeared to have been for the building's employees Prompto suggested taking refuge in it until they had a moment to recollect themselves.

Noctis was seated on one of the beds his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow while Prompto looked over the building map that was posted on the wall.

"There’s an elevator nearby that looks like it’s connected to the Keep." Prompto traced his finger along the map. "Seems like our best bet at getting in, but Noct we’re not seriously marching in empty handed, are we?"

Noctis lifted his hand once more making another attempt to bring forth one of his weapons. An act that Prompto had caught him doing a few times out of the corner of his eye while he was reviewing the map. "I don’t know why it isn’t working." He said dropping his hand in frustration.

Prompto wrapped his arms around himself looking around the room hoping to find something they could use. "Maybe…maybe we could just be stealthy."

A dubious look crossed Noctis’s features.

"Yeah okay, probably not." He muttered sinking down into one of the chairs near the bed.

Noctis swallowed hard realizing there were no other options. His grip on the pillow relaxed as his hand slipped into his pocket slowly pulling out the ring. Taking deep, ragged breaths as he kept it clenched in his fist. Waves of nausea were rolling over him. He hadn’t even put it on yet, but Noctis could feel it burning in the palm the power calling out to him.

He opened his fingers slowly feeling as if he were prying them apart by force the ring sitting heavy in his palm.

"Noct?" Prompto asked cautiously taking an uncertain step towards his friend.

Noctis didn’t react he was too absorbed in the ring to hear him. His breath coming in uneven gasps as he pushed the ring onto his finger.

The effect was immediate, and Noctis dropped to his knees clutching at his arm.

His agonized scream ripped Prompto’s heart in half. Dropping down next to him Prompto cupped his head in his hands checking him over for any visible sign of injury. It was clear that the ring was causing his friend pain, but he didn’t know any way to stop it. The only thing he could do was hold on to him coaxing him through it.

Noctis felt as if his very life was being ripped from him at the point of contact from the ring. The pain pulsed from his hand through his entire body. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as it was taking everything in him just to breathe.

After what felt like an eternity the pain began to subside. Noctis took a few deep steadying breaths before reaching shaky hands up clasping them on Prompto’s wrists pulling him away from his face.

"Noct…" Prompto’s voice was thick with worry. His eyes scanned over his friend’s face waiting for some sign that he was okay.

Noctis took another deep breath and then swallowed back the bile rising in his throat. He reached backward fingers grasping until he found the bed again and used it to pull himself to his feet. "It’s okay." He said finally flexing his hand a few times. At least they wouldn’t be marching in empty handed anymore. "Let’s get going."

Prompto hesitated unsure if it was okay for Noctis to be heading out just yet. "Y-Yeah." He muttered finally as Noctis reached out for him. Taking his arm, he lead him out of the dormitory. "If I read that map right we should be able to head this way and take the elevator up."

Noctis nodded continuing to clench and unclench his fist his veins humming with a new and foreign power leaving him feeling more terrified of it than anything else.

*

Prompto hunched over the control panel for the elevator frowning. "I don’t know Noct, looks like you need some kind of security clearance to use the eleva--." He stopped his eyes settling on a scanner to the right of the panel.

Or employee identification.

He lifted his wrist hesitating a moment. A small part of him praying to whichever Astrals might be listening that this wouldn’t work. Taking a sharp breath, he raised the codeprint to the scanner.

There was a mocking beep, and the access panel lit up green as elevator rumbled to life. Prompto dropped his arm to his side it was hard to feel any relief over getting the elevator moving when it only confirmed his connection to this place.

Noctis leaned over his shoulder listening to the sound of the elevator’s movement. "You got it working?"

"Umm, yeah." Prompto’s mouth felt dry as he responded shifting on his feet. "Guess it wasn’t as hard as I thought."

The elevator doors opened, and Prompto immediately jumped back bumping into Noctis at the sight of a daemon.

"What is it?" Noctis as his friend pushed him back further.

"Daemon." Prompto wasn’t sure why he sounded so surprised by this. They knew they weren’t just going to be able to walk in and easily reclaim both friends and crystal. His eyes flickered to the ring on Noctis’ finger.

Noctis tensed up his fingers grasping tightly on Prompto’s shoulder. He licked his lips nerves attempting to get the better of him. "Just…stand back." His mouth felt like sandpaper as he swallowed against it.

As Noctis stepped forward, the daemon took a keen interest heading towards him hungrily. A crimson light sprouted from the ring pulling at the daemon a bright red haze slowly distorting it as it drained the life from it.

Noctis felt an explosion of pain shoot from his arm and hit every nerve in his body. It seemed like a battle of wills between him and the daemon as to which would see would fade first. Angry red lines of fire began to creep from Noctis’ arm up to his neck and along the side of his face. Giving the appearance that he was burning from the inside out.

Panic began to rise in Prompto’s gut watching as parts of Noctis’s skin turned ashen peeling back from his body. He wanted to do something help, but his legs felt as if they were rooted in place. An eruption of light filled the room, and the daemon was gone.

Noctis staggered backward a shaky arm reaching for something to brace himself against. Prompto was there in an instant putting one arm around his waist supporting his weight. Noctis arm and half his face still looked like it was being burned apart.

Prompto pulled them into the elevator seating Noctis on the floor and closing the doors not yet selecting a level. He knelt down in front of his friend watching as the burns faded and his breathing returned to normal.

"That was terrifying," Prompto muttered. “You looked like you were on fire!” His eyes scanned over Noctis carefully still trying to assure himself that his friend wasn’t slowly dying in front of him.

Noctis lifted his head leaning it against the back of the elevator and offered his friend a small smile. “So, it looks as good as it feels then?” He lightly touched his own arm. It felt warm but didn’t feel like it was on fire.

“That take a lot out of you?”

“N-Not really,” Noctis admitted. “It’s like it was over and I felt this sudden burst of energy, but it didn’t feel like good energy.” He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but Noctis didn’t want to use the ring any more than he had to. With it being their only defense it didn’t seem like he would get much of a choice in the matter.

Prompto selected the first level not wanting to mention to Noctis that it had only been one daemon and a small one at that. Chances were they would only find more ahead of them. He resolved to find a way to help Noctis unwilling to let him carry the entire burden alone.

The elevator doors opened to the main floor of the research facility. Prompto pulled Noctis back up to his feet. “I figured we start on the first floor and work our way up?”

Noctis nodded. It sounded reasonable enough to him. “It’s a little too quiet for comfort here.”

Prompto started them both down a narrow hallway. The facility looked abandoned. Crates were stacked in inconvenient places up against the walls as well as various documents were strewn about. He picked up one of the papers from a box and looked it over.

The header was just a few various letters and numbers, it was the information that followed that left a cold feeling in the pit of Prompto’s stomach. Height and weight and other various identification information were listed on the page followed by recommendations for different infantry divisions. This one, in particular, had been labeled as a Shock Trooper.

Prompto dropped the paper as if it had burned him.

“Hey,” Noctis jabbed Prompto in the ribs with his elbow. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Prompto swallowed back his uneasy feeling. The paper was irrelevant he told himself. They were here to find Gladio and Ignis not to fuss over poorly filed MT information. “Just this whole city gives me the chills. It’s too quiet here.”

That point had Noctis concerned as well. One would have thought they wouldn’t be able to just walk into an impregnable mega fortress like Zegnautus without at least some resistance. Though the entire place, from what Noctis could tell, was empty.

“How does it feel to be powerless?” Ardyn’s voice reverberated down the metal halls.

Noctis swore under his breath and turned his head upwards. “Guess we know why the building cleared out.”

Prompto was looking down the halls checking for the cameras. “He’s seriously just sitting somewhere watching us?”

Noctis frowned when Prompto put it that way the thought was rather unsettling. If he wanted to stop them why not just come down here and stop them? Why would the Imperial Chancellor give them a chance to make it to their goal? “Keep your guard up. He’s obviously got something planned for us.”

“Right.” Prompto continued on pushing the stack of research papers to the back of his mind. “Gotta hurry up and find Gladio and Ignis, wherever they are.”

“Can’t you simply taste the air of foreboding.” Ardyn’s voice continued.

As they rounded a corner, Prompto spotted an MT dragging an axe ahead of them. He quickly pulled Noctis back pressing both of them up against the wall. “Hang on,” He whispered to Noctis before daring to take another look around the corner. “That doesn’t look like your typical MT.”

“What do you mean? What’s it look like?”

“Un…Unfinished I guess?” Prompto let go of a shaky breath. “I think we can avoid it, though. It’s just kind of pacing the halls. Stay close.”

Noctis snorted. “Prompto, you’re holding my arm. I can’t really stay much closer.”

“Oh, umm right.” He took hold of Noctis’ arm once again while watching around the corner waiting until the MT disappeared into one of the opposite hallways. Sticking to the wall, he tried to move quickly to their destination.

Things seemed to be going smoothly until they passed by one of the barred doors. An MT’s hands shot out with jerky motion grabbing Noctis by the neck and pulling him against the cell. Noctis reacted quickly kicking wildly against the cell but unable to connect with his target.

Prompto desperately began to try to pull the MT’s hands away from Noctis as the previous MT rounded the corner again taking sight of the two intruders. It made a disjointed run towards them heaving the axe over its shoulder.

Not a moment too soon Prompto broke Noctis free of the MT’s grip pulling him back just as the axe slammed down.

Noctis pushed himself up against the wall gasping for breath as Prompto shoved him out of the way again to avoid being hit by the rogue axeman.

Noctis drew from the power of the ring differently this time raising his hand in the air pulling both the axeman and the MT behind bars still groping for an arm or a leg to latch onto into a distorted void.

The air around them exploded in a bright light and Noctis dropped to the ground panting. There had been no restorative energy from that attack. Noctis shuddered it felt like all his magic had been drained from him. The molten cracks on his skin seemed to travel up further this time and linger a bit longer before fading. “Okay.” Noctis panted attempting to pull himself back up to his feet, but instantly slumped back down again. “Nevermind. Need a minute.”

“That magic is a royal disappointment.” Ardyn’s voice was filled with false sympathy.

Noctis just shrugged. “Got the job done.” He muttered closing his eyes for a moment attempting to push back the waves of nausea churning in his stomach.

Prompto wiped his palms on his pants his heart still racing from the encounter. A few feet away the MT’s axe on the ground caught his eye. Close combat might not have been his area of expertise, but Prompto knew he couldn’t let Noctis handle every fight they encountered here. Not if it was going to drain him like that.

His fingers curled around the hilt as he lifted it and gave the axe an experimental swing. It wasn’t as heavy as he thought it was going to be. It might be a little messy, but it would be something.

“I never took you for an axeman.” Ardyn spoke up again.

Noctis opened his eyes looking upwards confused unaware of Prompto’s actions to his right.

Prompto froze the blade of the axe hitting the ground with a loud thud.

“I always thought you would probably do better in the sniper division.”

Prompto felt his grip on the axe slip as his hands went clammy. Suddenly the weapon felt ten times heavier than it previously did.

“What’s he going on about now?” Noctis muttered.

“Though I’ve noticed you’ve taken a shine to other MT weapons you’ve picked up, so why not this one?” Ardyn mused.

Prompto’s grip around the axe tightened as he reminded himself he was doing this for Noctis. How else was he supposed to help his friend if they didn’t have access to their usual weapons? He couldn’t keep watching him use the ring’s power not when it left him in that state.

“Nothing,” Prompto answered Noctis question using his free hand to pull him back to his feet. “Picked up an axe off that MT.”

Noctis frowned replaying Ardyn’s words in his head gaining a general idea of what was going on. “You want me to take it?” He offered.

Prompto responded with a weak chuckle. “Come on now that’s unfair. You’ve got the ring I’ve gotta have something to defend myself.”

“Right.” Noctis could feel the slight tremor from Prompto’s hand but decided not to press the issue any further. Not right now. Not with Ardyn watching their every move ready to exploit it.

 

*

They made their way down the halls in silence, for the most part. As they headed up a flight of stairs to the next level, Prompto was doing his best to help them avoid the wandering MTs rather than engage them. There was a lot of hiding behind corners and boxes and sneaking around.

“Ignis would be proud of your stealth techniques.” Noctis said offering a bit of encouragement as they moved from their most recent hiding space.

Prompto hummed in response watching as one of the retreating MT’s rounded a corner. “Seriously, there is something different about these ones. Something off.”

Noctis paused a moment thinking over his words carefully. “I’ll have to take your word for it.” He told him. “You…Do you think it’s something we need to be worried about.”

Prompto could feel his own codeprint itching beneath his skin. “No, just weird is all.” He answered finally still watching where the MT had gone.

As they rounded another corner, Prompto felt his breath catch in his throat. Dead ahead of them at the end of the hallway, he saw himself staring at them. Their eyes met, and the other Prompto quickly turned the corner heading off.

“W-Wait!” Prompto called as he began to give chase if Noctis hadn’t grabbed onto the back of his shirt pulling him back Prompto might have left him there. He wet his lips looking at Noctis and then back where he had seen the phantom of himself go.

“Prompto, what is it?”

“I just…I thought...I thought I saw something.” He responded his eyes darting back over to the hallway.

Noctis frowned remembering how on the train Ardyn used mind tricks to separate them from Gladio and Ignis. “What was it?”

Prompto couldn’t form the words. It was going to sound ridiculous out loud. “Nevermind. It was nothing.” He whispered as Noctis finally let go of his shirt. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Noctis tried to sound nonchalant, but Prompto’s behavior was starting to worry him a bit. It was clear that Ardyn was starting to get to him. If he was starting to implement visual tricks that Prompto wasn’t telling him about they could be in trouble.

Prompto held his breath as they rounded the corner, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was the same clutter and mess they had found in every hallway they had already passed through. “All these hallways are starting to look the same.” He muttered.

“Careful,” Noctis warned. “We can’t afford to get turned around.”

“Yeah, I know. We’re good--.” Prompto stopped short in front of another barred door causing Noctis to slam into him.

“You gotta let me know when we’re stopping or—Prompto!”

Prompto had let go of Noctis his fingers grasped tightly around the rusted iron bars. There inside the cell sitting slumped over in a chair was the same vision of himself he had seen moments ago. “What the hell?” He muttered to himself pulling at the doors, but they didn’t budge.

Behind him, Noctis grabbed on to his arm again, but Prompto shook him off. He noticed the ID scanner outside the door Prompto raised his wrist again. The scanner flashed green and sound of the door being unlocked echoed through the hall.

Prompto pulled the door open tripping over his own feet as he grabbed the phantom by the shoulder. It pitched forward landing on the ground with a crash. An MT’s helmet rolled outside of the cell, and Prompto dropped to his knees screaming in frustration.

The vision had faded, and all that was in the cell was broken trooper.

“My, my wasn’t that interesting.” Ardyn was unable to hide the laughter in his voice. “Looks like you found yourself there.”

Prompto lifted the axe slamming it into the fallen MT over and over until he finally dropped the axe and pressed his palms into his eyelids black dots swimming at the edge of his vision.

“Prompto?” Noctis voice was filled with concern as gripped onto the doorway of the cell. “What is it? What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing!” He shouted back his voice cracking with a mix of anger and frustration. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I just…nevermind.” Prompto stopped himself feeling his throat tightening. He snatched the axe back off the floor getting to his feet.

“Hey,” Noctis squeezed Prompto’s arm as the headed back down the hallway. “You can tell me when you’re ready.”

Prompto just nodded leading them onwards, but not before taking on final glance back at the cell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Zegnautus because we may be here for another chapter or two. Also if you all want to find me anywhere else you can hit me up on Tumblr at username: wildrogueheart or on Twitter at pocketnoct


	7. Sword of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto head deeper into the Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for your support. Honestly knowing that you're all waiting for more is what motivates me to continue and to get chapters out in a timely manner. Every time I think about procrastinating and not touching this I remember your comments and get to work.

The fact that Prompto wasn’t saying much as they continued on was not lost on Noctis. For the most part, he believed he had a pretty solid idea of what was going on, but it was the finer points of exactly how Ardyn was tormenting his friend that were lost on him.

“Hey,” Noctis spoke up breaking the silence and stopping Prompto in his tracks. “You need a break we’ve been going pretty non-stop for awhile now.”

Prompto stopped looking around the dark, lifeless corridors that spanned out in front of them. The fact that Ardyn was probably still watching them from one of the cameras still weighing on his mind. He knew this was less about actually taking a break and more about his near meltdown earlier.

He looked over at Noctis whose face still conveyed his worry in spite of the sightlessness of his eyes. Prompto swallowed hard fumbling for the right words hating that Noctis was worrying over someone as insignificant as him when earlier the power of the ring was burning him alive.

Momentarily he’s disgusted with the fact that he’s a glad that Noctis wasn’t able to see what happened earlier. Prompto tells himself that there are bigger issues here and he can’t burden his friend further with his own insecurities.

“I’m…I’m fine.” Prompto takes small comfort in the fact that his voice doesn’t come out as small and broken as he expected it to.

Noctis was silent as he attempted to glean whatever he could from Prompto’s tone frustrated that he was coming up with nothing.

Prompto didn’t wait for Noctis to answer as he continued to move them along the narrow pathways of the facility stopping suddenly as the room before them opened up to four sprawling skywalks all connected to one large elevator.

He gazed up frowning. “I don’t like the look of that.”

“What is it?”

Prompto tilted his head giving the large device hanging on the ceiling above their heads another look. “Sort of like a giant laser super villains would use to blow up moons.”

“Comforting.” Noctis muttered.

The skywalk floors were littered with collapsed MT’s limbs sticking out at odd and uncomfortable angles gazing up at them lifelessly. Prompto pushed back a shudder giving Noctis’ arm a gentle tug. “Careful. Floors a mess and we’re up pretty high.”

They hadn’t made it far before Prompto felt Noctis being wrenched from his grasp one of the MT’s jerking him downwards pulling him to the ground. Noctis’ hands gripped for the rail of the walkway to brace himself. His fingers skimming at the top finding his goal just beyond his reach.

Noctis struggled against the hold as the MT’s fingers dug into his ankle clawing at him in desperate fragmented movements. He tried attacking it with the ring, but the attack began to feel as it was draining him more than it was draining the rogue MT.

Prompto’s axe came down severing the hold as Noctis scrambled back as far as he dared taking deep even breaths.

“I really hate it when you attack your siblings like that.” Ardyn’s voice interrupted the silence once again causing Prompto’s grip on his weapon to tighten.

Noctis pulled himself back to his feet holding himself up against the railing as he shook out his leg testing the damage. “Prompto,”

Prompto didn’t respond right away. Instead, he checked out each of the other MT’s scattered along their path making sure none of them were prepared to issue any surprise attacks. “Sorry, I didn’t think they were active.” He said heading back over to Noctis.

“Really,” Ardyn’s voice echoed again causing Prompto to flinch involuntarily. “If a king cannot protect himself, how is he to protect others?”

Noctis pushed himself away from the railing attempting to stand taller now. His frown deepened as he let Ardyn’s words sink in starting when Prompto touched his arm again.

“You okay?” Prompto asked the question that seemed to come up a lot since they arrived in Gralea.

“Kinda wish I had gone deaf instead.” Noctis sighed. He knew that listening to Ardyn’s taunts was counterproductive, but still he couldn’t seem to help the small voice pushing its way to the front of his mind reminding him that the Chancellor had a point.

Prompto stopped in front of the large elevator in the middle of the room with less hesitation than before he swiped his wrist over the control panel. This time, however, nothing lit up. He chewed at the edge of his lip trying again with the same results.

He pressed his fingers against a few of the buttons on the control panel with no success. “Power’s been cut to the central elevator,” Prompto was unsure if the facility itself had done this when everything had gone awry or if this was just Ardyn messing with them some more. “We’re going to have to find a way to get it moving again.”

Noctis shift his weight between feet feeling a bit more of a sting at not being able to provide much insight. “Probably nearby, right?” He frowned. “But can we even turn it back on?”

Prompto’s fingers pulled at the frayed edges of his wristband. “Uh, yeah if we can find the power source I’m pretty sure I can get it back on.”

The corners of Noctis’ lips twitched into a wry smile.

They headed towards the northern skywalk Prompto instructing Noctis to hang back for a moment so he could be certain none of the MTs lying across the pathway were still active. The large room ahead appeared promising for the controls they were looking for.

Prompto’s heart sank, however, hearing the heavy footsteps of an Iron Giant pacing the floor. He could see what appeared to be an operations room in the distance just beyond it’s patrol area. He glanced down at the axe in his hand immediately dismissing the notion of taking on the massive daemon on his own.

He headed back to Noctis sighing as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. “So good news looks like the control room is up ahead,” He glanced back over his shoulder not wanting to deliver the rest of the news. That scale of daemon would probably require the use of the ring.

“Bad news?”

Prompto chewed at his bottom lip again. “Iron Giant is in the way,” And really who knew what else was beyond that. “There are a lot of crates along the room though we can probably sneak by.” He attempted to put as much optimism in his tone as possible about the prospect, but he was having a hard time even convincing himself.

Noctis felt a cold sinking feeling in his gut as his fingers reached twisting at the ring. He knew the idea of stealth was near impossible given his condition. He bit down on the inside of his cheek Ardyn’s words coming to the forefront of his mind. He couldn’t let the burden of protecting them keep falling solely on Prompto. He let out a shaky breath dropping his hand to his side. “It’s fine. I got it.”

“Noct,” Prompto wanted to protest, wanted to offer to try and take it out himself, but his mouth refused to form the words.

He gave Prompto’s shoulder a light shove forcing a smile on his face trying to reassure his friend. “If the elevator controls aren’t over there I’m never letting you hear the end of it.”

“That’s fair.” Prompto gave a weak chuckle cautiously leading them over to the entryway.

The Iron Giant caught sight of them immediately its roar bounced off the walls sending a chill running down Noctis’ spine. He felt the instant and agonizing pull from the ring as he drew on its power again.

Noctis thought his head were going to split open as his knees started to buckle under the pain. It was worse this time feeling as if everything inside of him was being ripped to pieces bit by bit slowly burning away.

Prompto hated watching as the ring appeared to slowly break Noctis apart. As his friend began to stagger backward stumbling under the weight of his own attack, Prompto reached out grabbing him tightly by the shoulder to steady him.

The pain was instant. The broken lines of fire that peeled away at Noctis’ skin now crept up his own arm. Through a tortured haze Prompto could faintly make out Noctis begging for him to let go between his own ragged gasps for air.

The air stilled for a moment and Prompto could barely see the shape of the Iron Giant twisted and distorted in the ring’s magic. With a deafening sound, the light faded and the daemon was no more.

Prompto could barely stay on his feet. Was that what is was like for Noctis each time he used that magic? It had felt as if the ring had dug him out ripping apart his life force little by little to fuel its power. He looked down at his hand noticing that the heated lines had begun to faded leaving no trace of ever having been there.

The same phenomenon happening on his arms and neck as well the power fading away leaving only exhaustion as evidence. Noctis took a shallow breath before turning his head in Prompto’s direction. “W-What did you do?”

Prompto’s mind was in a haze. The last few moments started to feel more like an out of body experience than reality. “I don’t know—I just---I thought you were--.” He took a moment letting his thoughts settle. “I just grabbed your arm.” He had worried Noctis was going to collapse it had been an instinctive reaction to try and hold him up.

Noctis flexed his hand reflexively the trembling in his body slowly subsiding. “Don’t do that again.” He said after swallowing back the thickness in his throat. When Prompto had touched him, Noctis felt the pain lessen a bit. He wondered if it was connected or if he had been so panicked by Prompto’s tortured screams that the pain was no longer registering for him.

Either way, Noctis wasn’t prepared to test it out using his friend.

Prompto pressed his lips together heading down the staircase. He wasn’t willing to make any promises not to jump in a second time. It may have been one of the worst feelings in the world, but if it relieved any of the burden from Noctis he wasn’t sure if he could continue to just stand back.

He pressed them up against one of the crates taking a tentative look around the corner. The sound of an axe being dragged across the floor was getting closer. Prompto held his breath. Fighting MTs had become unsettling especially with Ardyn’s constant added commentary on the matter.

Stealth wasn’t Noctis’ strongest ability even before he lost his sight, but Prompto was still hoping to avoid as many battles with the troopers that he could. As the sound started to retreat, he dared to take another look around the corner just in time to see the axeman disappear behind another wall of crates ahead of them.

As they neared the staircase leading into the control room a loud metallic thud caught Prompto’s attention. Daring to take a glance behind him he locked eyes with another patrolling MT. The trooper regarded them only for a moment before dropping to the ground starting a frantic crawl towards the two of them.

Prompto gave a surprised scream shoving Noctis against the stairs before he brought his own axe down on the MT’s neck. The trooper jerked and twitched a moment and then stilled. Prompto felt like he was going to be sick.

He turned around helping Noctis back up realizing he hadn’t been very gentle with getting him out of the way. “Sorry, it just started crawling at us.”

“Crawling?” The confusion was evident in Noctis’ voice.

“I told you. Something is off about these ones.”

Noctis frowned knowing that Prompto found all this even more unsettling than he did. He tilted his head waiting to see if Ardyn was once again going to throw in his commentary on the matter, but nothing came.

Prompto watched as Noctis appeared to be trying to catch his breath seated on one of the steps. Taking a quick glance around he determined that there was no immediate threat in the area and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Hang tight right here, and I’ll get the elevator back up and running.”

Noctis wanted to protest hating the idea of being separated even just a room apart. His feet wouldn’t cooperate however and as much as he willed himself to stand up and follow Prompto he couldn’t make his body listen. Noctis brought his head down resting it on his knees. “Be careful.” He told him.

 

*

Prompto shook Noctis’ shoulder earning himself a swat that he dodged easily. “Did you fall asleep?” He sounded a little impressed it would seem that Noctis actually could sleep anywhere.

“No.” An obvious lie, but it wasn’t as if Noctis set out to sleep on a staircase in the middle of an Imperial facility he had just been so overcome with exhaustion that there his body hadn’t given him much choice in the matter. “Elevator working?”

Prompto hummed. “Well, I turned something on so, I guess. Fingers crossed it’s that elevator.”

Noctis yawned holding out his arm letting Prompto help him back to his feet.

“Sounds like something is working.” Noctis commented as they made their way back to the skywalk hearing the faint hum of electricity in the air.

“Yeah, hopefully, we can just--.”

“The higher you climb,” Ardyn’s voice carried through the room causing them both to freeze on the spot. An Iron Giant appeared on the path in front of them the pathway creaking under the additional weight.

Noctis braced himself against the railing as the skywalk snapped in half. He clutched on as tightly as his hands would allow as he felt everything tip forward. “Prompto!” He called out just as the other’s fading scream reached his ears.

He struggled as he attempted to pull his own weight back up uncertain if there was even a platform close enough to pull himself up onto. Across from him could hear the angered roar of the Iron Giant. Noctis flinched trying to pull himself up again. “Prompto?” He choked out again more desperately this time his arms shaking trying to support his weight dangling in midair.

The only response was the heavy pacing footfalls of the daemon nearby. He hung his head down unable to tell how high up he was. “Prompto!” He shouted this time panic edging into his voice hoping he’d hear some response from his friend below.

Noctis readjusted his grip as he clenched his teeth. He tilted his head back and taking a deep breath releasing his grip and dropping to the ground below.

 

*

Prompto had propped himself up against one of the walls after dragging an unconscious Noctis over to his side. He ran his fingers along his own ribcage from what he could tell only about two or three seemed to be broken. Looking back up Prompto decided he had gotten off pretty easy with a fall from that height.

Other than a few dark purple bruises forming it seemed Noctis had made it out in reasonable condition as well.

There was just the matter of getting back to that central elevator now.

Noctis groaned slowly moving into sitting position. “P-Prompto?”

“I’m right here.”

The tension left Noctis’ shoulders upon hearing his friend’s voice. “We dead?”

“No.” Prompto rested his head on his knees before glancing over at the fallen figure in the distance. He let go of a shaky breath. “Ravus is though.”

“W-What?” Noctis gasped taking a pained breath as he reached for his side. He pulled his hand away satisfied that there was no open wound before turning his attention back to Prompto.

Prompto nodded his head in Ravus’ direction. “Your Dad’s sword? It’s over there too.” He closed his eyes trying to push back the sight of the body lying a few feet to their right metal hand still clenched around King Regis’ glaive.

Noctis sat in silence for a few moments letting the weight of the information sink in. “Okay.” He whispered reaching out his hand for Prompto.  “We better retrieve it.”

Prompto swallowed thickly getting himself to his feet before pulling Noctis up alongside him. They stopped in front or Ravus’ fallen form. “Right here.” He whispered slowly letting go of Noctis’ arm and taking a step backward allowing him some space.

Noctis reached a shaky hand out to take the glaive flinching as Ravus’ metal arm clattered to the ground next to him. At his touch, the glaive shattered into crystallized light and was added to the arsenal. Noctis paused and then summoned the glaive back to him sighing in relief finding it wasn’t stuck with the rest of his weapons.

He knelt down beside Ravus muttering a heartfelt thank you before getting back to his feet and listening for Prompto.

“Rely upon the Altissians if you must, and cease all contact with the Empire.” Prompto frowned reading off a piece of paper he picked up off the ground next to Ravus. “If you see a covenant, you know full well the cost. Should Noctis succeed in claiming the power, I shall gladly restore his father’s sword to him.”

“What was that?” Noctis asked inclining his head towards his friend.

“A letter he wrote to Luna, I guess.” Prompto folded it carefully putting it in his pocket. The letter didn’t seem like something that should be abandoned on the floor of this place.

Noctis gave the sword an experimental swing a sad smile playing on his lips. “Well Dad,” He whispered fondly. “Let’s see what your sword can do.”

 

*

Prompto guided them back down the hallway in search of a means to get them back to the upper levels. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Noctis occasionally summoning and then dismissing his father’s sword. “Noct?”

Noctis frowned. “Sorry.” Summoning weapons at random had gotten him scolded more than once in the past, so he knew how annoying the behavior must be right now. Still, he found it reassuring that his father’s glaive was currently with him that he couldn’t help but bring it back out and feel it in his hands.

“It’s fine.”

Noctis frowned. A low hiss from the pipes began to fill the hallway. “Do you hear that?” He asked trying to focus on where the sound was coming from.

Prompto pulled Noctis down lower to the ground as a thick green smoke began to fill the air. He could feel his throat starting to burn with each labored breath.

Noctis gagged trying to cover his mouth with his free hand, but it wasn’t doing much to block out any of the toxic air. “W-What? What’s going on?” He coughed pulling the collar of his tattered shirt over his mouth and nose.

Squinting Prompto peered down the hallway trying to locate the source of the toxin. “It’s getting thicker by the second we need to clear it out.”

“Ideas?”

Prompto could make out large turbines on the wall facing them. “There’s got to be a way to turn on those fan--.” His words were cut off as Noctis’ weight sank against him. “Noct?!”

Noctis staggered back to his feet head drooping against his chest as he appeared to be struggling to breathe. “Dizzy.” He mumbled out sagging against Prompto again managing to brace himself against his arm and right himself.

To Prompto’s dismay, he could make out the shapes of daemons crawling down the hallway. He knew they weren’t in any condition to fight at the moment. His head was throbbing as he pulled Noctis and himself into the nearest room allowing the daemons to pass by.

The air wasn’t much clearer in there, but it hadn’t reached the dangerous levels in the hallway.  “What is it?” Noctis asked as Prompto placed an arm against him waiting for the daemons to fully pass before they made for the fans again.

“Daemons.” Prompto responded finding it painful to swallow.

Noctis summoned his sword swaying on his feet as he did. Prompto’s fingers weakly gripped around his arm. “Noct, wait.” His head was swimming as he momentarily forgot what he was about to say. “Air first.” He gasped finally. “Then you can fight all the daemons you want.”

The sword had already disappeared, and Noctis’ hand was pressed against his forehead instead. “Right.” Noctis grumbled through clenched teeth. “How we doing on that.”

Prompto looked around the corner again feeling a wave of dizziness pass over him. He paused blinking back the nausea and then giving his friend’s arm a small tug. “Getting by.” He said quickly making a break for the fans.

They stumbled into the nearby control room Noctis instantly slumping against the wall with his head clutched in his hands.

Prompto’s fingers worked at the controls as fast as his muddled mind would allow him. A moment later the fans kicked doing their job to clear the air. Prompto collapsed against the control panel shutting his eyes against the throbbing pain in his head.  

He pushed himself back up and sat down next to Noctis lightly tapping him against the cheek. “You okay?”

Noctis made a face pulling away from Prompto a bit. “Ugh, wish we had an antidote.”

“Yeah, well we’re running low on potions and stuff.” Prompto recalled how he had blown through most of those on the train in a panic. There was probably a reason Ignis was the one who kept hold of their inventory.

Noctis dropped his head against Prompto’s shoulder and muttered something unintelligible that Prompto assumed was a smart remark concerning their supply situation.

He poked him in the side earning a muffled whine from Noctis. “Break time?” He offered hoping the answer was yes. Prompto wasn’t sure he had the energy to get back to his feet right now.

“Least until I don’t feel like throwing up.” Noctis muttered.

Prompto relaxed his shoulders and stretched out his legs a bit careful to keep his movements from disturbing Noctis. “Well, I’ll keep watch you--.” He trailed off glancing over at his friend. Noctis’ deep even breathing suggested that he had already fallen asleep. He snorted in feigned annoyance. “Okay, but next time I get to nap.”

 

*

“It really is rather selfish of you to be napping like this,” Ardyn mused his smug condensation pulling Noctis from his sleep. “Your friends must really be feeling the heat.”

“Prompto.” Noctis muttered his voice still groggy from sleep as he felt his friend still seated next to him.

“Yeah, I hear him,” Prompto responded helping Noctis to his feet. The air had been clear for a few hours now, and most of the effects of the poison had long since worn off. There was still just the drained feeling from running on limited food and sleep over the past few days. “You ready to keep moving?”

Noctis reached out calling forth his father’s blade visibly relaxing when the sword came to him. “Yeah.” He said letting it disappear in a glimmer of light once again. “No more detours.”

“You know something weird I’ve noticed about this place?” Prompto asked as they headed down the corridor.

“Probably everything.” Noctis muttered sarcastically.

Prompto gave a weak chuckle. “Well, Yeah, but seriously there are clothes all over the floor in some of these rooms.”

“Clothes?” Noctis tone indicating he wasn’t sure what Prompto was getting at.

“I don’t know it’s just weird.” Prompto muttered instantly feeling embarrassed about how strange his observation sounded when spoken out loud. “It’s probably nothing.”

Noctis frowned. “Could just be they were thrown from lockers or storage spaces?” He offered trying to give some real thought to what Prompto was saying.

“Maybe,” Prompto echoed. “Place looks pretty ransacked. Either that or the NIfs have some interesting organization methods.”

“What? Were you suggesting we swap out clothes for some fresh Imperial duds?” Noctis grinned.

Prompto pulled a face. “Hell no. Especially not with Ardyn watching our every move on security feeds.”

Noctis hummed in agreement. “Creepy.”

An elevator in the room up ahead had Prompto grinning. “Alright!” He cheered. “Things are finally looking up.” He stated as he dramatically pushed the call button for the elevator.

“You should be careful.” Ardyn chimed in. “Tragedy could strike at any moment. Ah, but you already know about that. Don’t you?”

Prompto turned around in time to see a daemon descend from above. He glanced back at the elevator feeling panic rise in his gut. It would still be a little longer before it reached this floor. “Noct,” He stammered. “We’ve got company.”

As best Prompto could tell the daemon appeared to be some form of gargoyle only much bigger and faster than he had seen before. The creature made a quick lunge for Noctis completely ignoring Prompto’s presence.

Luckily, due to Prompto’s timely warning, Noctis had time to block the daemon’s attack throwing it back. Unphased the daemon attacked again Noctis was finding he was barely able to keep up with attacks and dodges.

Prompto had lost his axe in their fall earlier and now found himself completely defenseless, but also completely ignored by the attacker. He reached in pulling Noctis out of the way just before one of the curved talons on the daemon’s arm could come down on Noctis’ throat.

Noctis gasped holding tightly to Prompto’s arm. “What the hell is with this thing? I can’t hit it.”

“I don’t know, but it’s only fixating on you. It doesn’t even seem to care that I’m here.”

Noctis found he wasn’t too bothered with that news. He knew that Prompto didn’t have anything to attack back with anyway. With that in mind, he preferred that the daemon was only after him.

“The ring...I must….I must have my ring…..” The daemon voice rattled as it made another slash at Noctis.

“He wants my ring?” A lopsided grin crossed Noctis’ face as he shrugged Prompto off. “Well if he wants it so badly I’ll let him have a taste.”

Prompto cringed as the ring worked it’s magic noticing how hard Noctis was trying to stay on his feet this time. However, when the spell ended the daemon was still in the room unperturbed.

Noctis let out a sigh of relief operating under the assumption that the ring had worked its magic and destroyed their adversary. “Well, that’s that.” He muttered.

“No, it isn’t!” Prompto shouted grabbing Noctis by the shoulder dragging him into the elevator as the doors finally opened. The daemon sped at them narrowly missing them as the doors closed. “Rain check!” Prompto shouted as the elevator sped upwards.

“A-Are you kidding me? It didn’t destroy it?!”

“Maybe you used it too much in one go, and it needs to be recharged.” Prompto offered trying his best to cover up the fact that he was kind of unsettled that the ring hadn’t worked.

“Yeah, okay,” Noctis muttered bitterly. “Guess I’ll just feed it more of my life force then for maximum daemon exploding.”

Prompto frowned genuinely hating every minute of his friend’s suffering. “Don’t.”

Noctis let out a shaky sigh. “Sorry.”

The elevator doors slid open, and they headed out into a brightly lit room. One of the neater and more organized places that Prompto had seen since their arrival.

“Ah! My dear Prompto,” Ardyn’s voice rang out making them both cringe. “It seems only fitting you’d make your way here. This is the MT research level after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm no expert on the finer points of the Ring of the Lucii but I've tried and well I guess this is an AU so I'm going to go with what I want trying my best not to get too crazy. That's just my disclaimer about that. 
> 
> Next chapter though we'll get all that fun MT research out in the open. (Because Ardyn is a dick) And we'll get to that reunion you're all waiting for. 
> 
> As always though you can find me on twitter @pocketnoct and tumblr @wildrogueheart I'm a sad lonely girl who would love nothing more to make friends with you lovelies.


	8. Reunion and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto work to overcome Ardyn's obstacles and reunite with their companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this out earlier but parts of this chapter were giving me trouble with writing anyway I hope you all enjoy! As always thank you all for your continued support. It means that absolute world to me.

Prompto stiffened as he glanced around the room. Every scrap of paper. Every switch and control station looking more ominous with the news of where they were. He drew his shoulders closing himself off as his hand on Noctis’ arm went slack.

“Welcome home.” Ardyn’s self-satisfied voice carries a lot of weight with just those simple words, and Prompto feels what little resolve he’s been building start to crumble.

“Prompto.”

He jumped at the sound of Noctis’ voice pulling his mind away from the infinite, but horrible mysteries that are sure to lie within the room. Nothing good could come from staying here he told himself turning back he saw Noctis’ face still etched with concern. “Yeah.” He muttered heading for the door.

They just had to pass through. Prompto didn’t have to touch anything or look at anything. No Gladio. No Ignis. No crystal. There was no need to linger in this room.  A moment’s hesitation and he slid his wrist over the operating panel.

There was no response.

“What a pity. Seems someone has overloaded the power. I suggest taking the long way around.” Ardyn’s voice is cruelty masked in kindness, and Prompto slammed a balled up fist against the door.

“Or we could dismantle the PA system.” Noctis muttered.

Prompto managed a small smile at Noctis’ comment but doubted that a power overload was the real cause of the door’s malfunction. He suspected that Ardyn was intent on keeping them in this area until he decided he was done with them.

He looked down at the panels testing out a few buttons. The doors appeared to be set on a relay now. Open one and another closed nearby. It would be up to him to find the right combination to open up to the path they wanted.

“The Empire made considerable inroads into the science of daemons--.” Ardyn trailed off letting his statement dangle in the air.

Prompto remained motionless trying to focus on the problem before him, but his mind began to spin in spite of his better judgment he found himself leaning against one of the chairs waiting for Ardyn to continue.

“Well after I showed them the way, of course.”

The comment earned a snort from Noctis. Unsurprised that tampering with daemons had been an area of interest to the Chancellor.

The more Prompto tried to focus on the door problem the more distracted he found himself. His eyes were focused on small stacks of paper piled on a desk nearby. He chewed at the edge of his lip attempting to pry his eyes away from the sight.

Was he really better off not knowing?

“Prompto?” Noctis called out again his voice filled with curiosity and worry. He had noticed that his friend had been quiet since they entered the room, and he wasn’t at a loss for why.

“M’sorry. Just gonna get a door open.” His mind was too foggy to think straight feeling all but useless with his focus tied up in worrying about what bits of information Ardyn was going to offer them next.

Noctis put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder giving it a squeeze.

Prompto felt a bit of the tension leak from his body, and he took a breath to steady himself. “Thanks.” His voice came out shakier than he expected it to, but he was grateful for Noctis’ grounding presence.

Noctis was here. He wasn’t going to abandon him. Everything was going to turn out fine.

“We’d managed to make daemons right here.” Ardyn continued.

Noctis’ brow furrowed in confusion. “Make?” He echoed.

It was a strange claim one that began to set Prompto on edge. It felt like an odd change of topic to go from letting them know where they stood to discuss daemon research. Most of what Ardyn said and did had a direct purpose, and Prompto wasn’t sure he was going to like where he was going with this.

Prompto took Noctis’ arm and started towards one of the doors feeling that at this point trial and error would be better than standing around dumbly staring at the motherboard. His ability to focus failing him as long Ardyn was watching over their every move.

“Ever wonder where daemons come from? Once upon a time, they were children of nature. Beasts and men. Aw, and you’ve killed so many.” Contrary to his tone Ardyn sounded pleased that over the fact that a good number of daemons had been felled by the royal retinue.

Noctis stopped short frowning while Prompto let go of him gravitating towards the papers on the table as Noctis appeared to be pondering daemon slaying ethics.

“So,” Noctis started annoyance and anger creeping into his voice. “You made daemons here. Out of people but we’re trying to paint me as the monster?”

The daemons in the halls and the discarded clothing in the rooms were starting to make sense. They had been people once. The researchers and workers who had worked on this project had become daemons themselves.

 

In spite of his cool deference, Noctis couldn’t help but feel guilty over just how many daemons he cut down during their trip.

Prompto continued to stare at the piece of paper in his hands forgetting where he was and Noctis’ presence entirely as he skimmed over it a second time. It was a simple memo regarding photosensitivity in Magitek Troopers and the offered solution of using a lightproof armor, but Prompto felt himself struggling to figure out exactly what it all meant.

As far as he could remember he never experienced any sensitivity to light especially not to the degree that the memo appeared to be describing. It was the darkness he had an aversion to, and even that was more fear than anything else. He swallowed hard pocketing the piece of paper before coming back to reality. 

Prompto took them to the next room realizing the current combination of switchboards had them at a dead end. It was probably too much to hope that he had gotten lucky on the first go.

“The infantry units you callously dub MTs all began as babes in this very facility,” Ardyn drawled causing Prompto to tense up. “Imprinted with serial codes and incubated until they were strong enough to fight.”

Prompto’s breath came in ragged gasps as he turned the information over and over in his mind. It doesn’t sound real. Like a horror story told around a campfire, but Prompto could feel the codeprint burning beneath his skin reminding this wasn’t make-believe.

Noctis’s hand made tiny circles against Prompto’s back a soothing motion that started to settle Prompto’s heart rate providing him with the anchor he desperately needed.

“Funny thing about daemons and MTs—”

That’s when Prompto’s world falls apart. He makes the connection moments before Ardyn forms the actual words. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he staggered away from Noctis his ears buzzed loudly as the implications play on repeat in his head.

Magitek troopers were humans made into daemons, and he was meant to be one of them.

Prompto could feel his heart pounding in his throat as the world around him tilted at nauseating angles. He could no longer hear Noctis calling out to him. His best friend’s voice fading into the background of his own pounding head.

Ardyn’s voice, however, continued to ring crystal clear.

“Certainly you must have suspected,” Ardyn sounded delighted by the shell-shocked way Prompto slumped against the nearby wall. “All those infantry units you slaughtered, they didn’t seem much like you did they?”

Noctis gripped on to nearby desk cursing himself for not being aware of which direction Prompto had moved off to. Hoarsely, he tried to interrupt Ardyn’s barrage of taunts by calling out his friend’s name again, but to no avail.

He no longer cared that Chancellor was immortal. It just meant he’d be able to murder him multiple times for all of this.

A muffled noise behind him caught Noctis’s attention. “Prompto?” He called out hopefully turning himself towards the sound. A snaga leapt from the darkened corridor biting down hard Noctis’s leg.

Noctis bit back a curse shaking his leg tossing the creature off of him. “Just what I needed.” He spat sarcastically bracing himself for another attack.

“I could fix you,” Ardyn continued as Prompto flinched pressing his palms against his ears trying to shut Ardyn’s words out. “Make you how you were meant to be. All the components are here. Most of them in that very room.”

Prompto was finding it harder to breathe now. Each rattled gasp seemed to expend more energy than he had. His trembling hands had dropped almost lifelessly to his sides now. It had been pointless to try to stop himself from hearing Ardyn. Each word continued to make it to him like a knife twisting in his gut.

On the other side of the room, Noctis collapsed to his knees. It hadn’t been that long between uses of the ring that he was starting to feel it. Especially after using it to clear out the multiple daemons who had found their way into the room.

Noctis gagged holding himself up on trembling arms forcing in deep even breaths until he was sure the limited contents of his stomach would stay put. He could still hear Ardyn’s voice above him carefully picking apart Prompto’s resolve.

“Stop listening to him!” Noctis choked out unable to let his voice carry the commanding tone he wanted it to in his current state.

Prompto choked on a sob as he shook his head rapidly. His eyes were shut tight not wanting to take in the sight of this room now. “N-No, please, please don’t.”

“It’s all there resting inside of you. Your true potential. Why else would you feel such a gap between you and the others? You’re not meant to fit in with them. I could help you.” Ardyn continued.

Noctis forced himself to his feet leaning heavily on his father’s sword. He had joked about dismantling the speaker system earlier, but now it seemed like the much needed opition. If only he knew where this room’s speakers were.

“Don’t you think you should avenge your family?” Ardyn asked. The words came out slow and purposeful allowing each one of them time to sink in to the room.

Prompto kept his head down. Tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Stop.” Another weakly whispered plea that he knew would only spur the Chancellor on, but Prompto couldn’t find the strength to do much else.

“No doubt your mother, your true mother,” Ardyn amended. “Was killed for the sake of a reckless king. Perhaps even by your dear Noct’s hands himself.”

“Stop.” Prompto pleaded his voice more ragged and cracked this time.

“You have her eyes.”

The little pieces inside of him that Prompto managed to hold together crumbled away as his nails pressed deep into the leather strap on his arm. His choked scream echoed through the room a raw piteous sound that dissolved into sobbing.

“Your fates are one in the same.”

Noctis dropped down next to Prompto able to locate him from the sound of his cries. He grabbed him by the shoulders giving him a desperate shake. “Prompto! Hey! Listen to me, not to him.”

Prompto still didn’t feel like he could breathe the words caught in this throat each time he tried to speak. His hands reached out clasping on to Noctis’s arms like a life line.

Unable to see his friend’s expression the lack of vocal response began to set Noctis on edge. “Prompto, please, listen to me. He’s messing with you.”

Prompto knew that Ardyn was just trying to break him. He was aware that any information being fed to him concerning family had to be false. That would have required Ardyn to view those they turned into daemons for the sake of their expeirments as actual people.

It didn’t change the fact that it hurt to think about. Even after all these years Prompto still felt himself grasping for any scrap of family he could get his hands on.

A firm squeeze from Noctis caused Prompto to gasp in surprise. “Prompto, please,” Noctis’s voice was desperate and strained. “You gotta answer me, please.”

Prompto tries to force himself to form words, but his mouth feels too dry to say anything. He blinked back the tears from his eyes facing his friend again.

“Prompto.” The plea came out more anxious this time.

“You must feel so alone right. You little gunman might as well be miles away for all the help he is,” Ardyn mused. “And your real babysitters are off lost who knows where in this facility. And you’re completely useless without them, aren’t you?”

Noctis kept his attention on his shuddering friend in front of him doing his best to block out Ardyn’s words. His hands, however, we starting to feel a bit unsteady. He willed himself to believe that it was from his own fatigue and not because the words were getting under his skin.

“…Oct..” Prompto choked on Noctis’s name quickly snapping the other’s full attention back to him.

Prompto pulled his arms back away from Noctis earning him a confused look. “That’s not true you’re--.”

“Screw him!” Noctis voice was a mix of frustration and anger cutting off Prompto before he could finish. “Of course it’s not true everything he says is bullshit.” His voice cracked betraying his false bravado. Noctis wouldn’t admit out loud he feared there was a grain of truth to what Ardyn was saying about him.

It would seem Prompto found himself in the same state of mind.  “I’m not, I’m not supposed to be with you guys. He’s right I don’t belong.” Prompto swallowed hard his voice thick with emotion as he forced himself to continue. “I’m can’t…I shouldn’t,” He fumbled with his words. “Noct! That’s what I’m meant to be.” Prompto gestured towards a crumpled MT before burying his head in his knees.

Noctis was silent for a minute and then shifted his position until he was sure he was directly in front of his friend. “Prompto,” The frustration faded from his voice and took on a softer tone. “Hey, listen I don’t know what you were pointing at, but whatever it was it’s not you.”

Prompto titled his head tears still clinging to his lashes as he regarded the MT and Noctis’s words carefully. “Supposed to be though,” Prompto muttered into the crook of his elbow. “Sure would explain a lot.”

“Stop.” Noctis’s voice was stern with a small bit of affection working its way into his tone. “Who cares if that’s what you’re supposed to be? Since when does any of that matter?”

Prompto pressed his lips together in a thin line. Since he found out he was supposed to be a daemon crammed into light proof armor. He could feel every bit of frustration and fear welling up inside of him as he formed an answer that only came out as a strangled sob.

Noctis scooted in closer. “It’s an empty threat.” He told him his hand placed on Prompto’s knee. “He can’t make you into one of those. He just wants to upset you.”

“Worked.” Prompto muttered.

“He can’t do it. He would have already if he could. He can’t.” Noctis’s voice was strained, but the confidence in his statement carried. “It might have been who you were supposed to be, but it’s not who you are.”

Prompto remained silent his eyes were unfocused staring at the broken pile of wires and limbs that remained of the Magitek Trooper.

Noctis could feel the anxiety bloom in his chest. Unable to see Prompto’s reactions and getting nothing from the silence that filled the room. “You’re my best friend, and if I had to do this all over again you’d still be my best friend. I know who you are because….because you know who I am,” Noctis’s tone was frantic. “And dammit Prompto that’s how I know he’d never be able to change who you are and if I had to do this whole stupid trip over again I’d still pick you.”

Prompto tensed and then shifted leaning forward. “Noct?” His voice cracked as the tears started to come faster. “I wanna go home.”

Noctis pulled Prompto forward allowing the other to cry into his shoulder holding him there until the sobs began to quiet down and turn into small shuddered breaths and Prompto finally pulled away wiping the corners of his eyes.

“Better?” Noctis asked with a small half grin.

Prompto nodded the affirmative. “Yeah, better. Sorry.” He amended remembering he’d have to be vocal with his response.

Noctis moved seating himself next to Prompto letting his head rest against the back of the wall. Prompto glanced over at him noticing how drained Noctis looked. “What about you? Are you okay?”

He responded with a half shoulder shrug. The past few hours and taken so much out of him Noctis felt like he passed the point where he could feel anything. “Could be better, I guess.” He answered finally.

“You guess?” Prompto choked on a small laugh nudging Noctis with his elbow.

“Definitely could be better,” Noctis answered with a sideways smile. “We should….we should probably get up.” He said making no move to get up himself.

Prompto’s head slid down landing on Noctis’s shoulder. “Yeah. I’m getting on that. Just a minute I swear.”

Noctis didn’t make a move to get up either no matter how hard his mind willed him to stand his legs refused. The prolonged silence had him wondering if Prompto had fallen asleep. He took a breath remaining still focusing on the hum of the lights above them to keep himself awake.

“Noct?”

Not asleep then he told himself before giving him a hum in response.

“You’re not useless.”

Noctis felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a small, sad smile. “Thanks, Prompto.”

 

*

Noctis didn’t know how long Prompto slept for. It felt like an eternity, but Noctis assumed any amount of time would feel long sitting in the dark thinking ever small sound was something that wanted to kill you.

“We should probably get going,” Prompto said around a yawn as he helped Noctis to his feet. “Sooner we get the guys and the crystals sooner we can leave.”

Noctis frowned but otherwise hummed in agreement.

“Something the matter?” Prompto asked stretching a bit.

He appeared to be thinking over his response for a moment, but eventually, Noctis just shook his head. “It’s nothing. You’re right let’s go.”

With a clearer head, Prompto managed to get the right sets of doors to open up the path ahead. Eventually reentering the room with the central elevator they fell from earlier.

“Okay, round two,” Prompto said as they approached the elevator. “You know this time with less falling to our near deaths.”

“And to think we consider Ignis the stratigest.” Noctis teased.

Prompto paused lifting his wrist to the scanner. “Umm Noct, I just thought you should know…I’ve been using my codeprint to open doors and operate stuff this entire time.”

“Okay?” Noctis trailed off waiting for Prompto to potentially reveal more.

The elevator rumbled the platform beneath being raised to the upper levels. Prompto stared at Noctis confused. That was not the answer he was expecting. “That’s it, I guess.”

Noctis snorted. “Prompto, unless you tell me that opening the door also requires a sacrifice I don’t care if that’s what you’ve been doing.”

The corners of Prompto’s mouth lifted into a grin. “Well, you see, about that--.” He was cut off with Noctis nudged him in the ribs just as the elevator stopped. Prompto let out a low whistle looking around. Small sliding doors were covering three of the four walls around them. “What is this place? I don’t know what they’re keeping in here, but I’ve got a hunch it’s bad.”

“Seems like a safe bet with this place,” Nocits muttered. “What’s it look like any--.”

“Intruder alert! Mobilizing dormant Magitek infantry.” Alarms started blaring through room both Noctis and Prompto wincing in surprise as Magitek troopers began to leap from the doors on the wall.

Prompto took a defensive stance pressed up against Noctis’s back as Noctis drew his father’s sword. The Magitek troopers landed dropping into heaps on the platforms around them and lay there unmoving.

They stood there a moment the alarms still blaring loudly in the background. After a moment Prompto relaxed pushing one of the MTs with his foot. “That was really anticlimactic if you ask me.”

“What happened?” Noctis set the tip of the sword down on the ground.

“They all just kind of--.” Prompto stopped himself as a few of the troopers began to clammer to their feet. “Nevermind we’ve got incoming!” He snatched another axe off one of the MTs that didn’t reactivate. “How we going to do this Noct? And if you say just do whatever I’m going to kick you in the back of the legs I swear to--.”

“Stay at my back,” Noctis said stopping Prompto’s rant. “You keep them off my back. I’ll keep them off yours.” He didn’t mention that would also help him know where Prompto was at all times preventing him from hitting him.

Prompto tightened his grip on the axe raising it in front of him. “Sounds like I’m not the only brilliant strategist here.”

“Be sure to tell Iggy when we see him.”

 

*

 

Noctis dismissed his blade after Prompto assured him that they had taken out all the active Magitek Troopers in the room. “Can you use that code thing to stop this alarm?” He asked flinching as the sound continued to reverberate off the walls.

Prompto glanced down at his wrist. “Maybe? I’m not really sure what it does outside of open doors and operate elevators.” He looked over noticing an operating panel in the corner of the room. “Uh, hang tight I’ll try it out.”

He waved his wrist over the sensor, and the alarm sounds faded out.  “Security clearance has been accepted. Normal protocal sequence has been initiated.”

“Are you telling me that if you had done that before we wouldn’t have been attacked?” Noctis called over to him.

“But dude, we looked so badass.” Prompto said hurrying back over to him.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Noctis responded with a tiny smirk.

They hadn’t gotten far down the hallway before Noctis yanked Prompto back by the arm. “Do you hear that?”

“No?” Prompto snorted. “Buddy, I think you’re the one who developed some super natural hearing, not me.”

Noctis slapped him on the arm. “Maybe if you’d stop talking you’d hear it.”

Prompto made a face but otherwise remained silent sure enough ahead of them he could hea the faint noise of electricity. And voices.

Familiar voices.

Prompto rushed forward with Noctis in tow. “Gladio?! Ignis?!” He called out stopping short just outside a hallway. He could see his friends just on the otherside, but the way seemed to blocked by an electric current. One that appeared to be moving in closer and closer to their companions.

“Noct! Prompto!” Gladio sounded surprised to see them there, but no less pleased as he snapped the arm off one of the Magitek Troopers that was trapped inside with them.

“Prompto there ought to be a kill switch nearby. Find it!” Ignis called out to him.

His eyes scanned the room locating a now familiar access pannel near the door. Without a moment’s hesitation this time Prompto waved his wrist over it. “Access granted.” The computerized voice called out at the electric current died own, and the door opened.

Gladio and Ignis stumbled out. Gladio grabbing both Prompto and Noctis and crushing them into a tight hug. Prompto immediately yelped in pain and Gladio let go.

“I think…I think I broke a few things earlier in here sorry it’s uh good to see you too big guy, you know where you’re not trying to kill me.” Prompto wrapped an arm around his midsection flinching in pain.

Ignis knelt down beside him holding out an unfamiliar vial. “It isn’t much, but we did manage to find some restoritives in here.”

“Yeah,” Gladio sounded particuarlly pleased with the feat. “Smashed open a machine back on one of the floors. Think they use them to power up their shitty robots.”

“Daemons.” Noctis corrected.

Gladio gave Noctis a confused look which he immediately turned and gave Prompto instead. “We’ll explain.” Prompto waved away the vial. “Thanks, but I’m going to pass.”

“Prompto.” Ignis watched him concerned.

“It’s fine really it only hurts when Gladio is crushing my organs.”

Gladio was looking over Noctis noting the rather large hole in the front of his shirt. He spun his young charge around seeing that it went through the back of his shirt as well as his jacket. Alarm bells started going off in his head.

“I’m trying out a new look.” Noctis knowing exactly what Gladio was looking at.

“Yeah, well I’m going to have to ask you explain your fashion choices to me.”

“There’s a small dormitory back that way,” Ignis said nodding in the direction he and Gladio had come from. “I think we could use explanations all around.”

“And naps.” Noctis chimed in.

“Nice to see you’re still feeling like yourself.” Gladio grinned giving him a slap on the back.

Moments later they were all sitting on bunk beds. Prompto’s legs swinging nervously from the bed above Noctis. “So, what happened with you guys?” He asked jerking his leg in surprised when Noctis grabbed on to it annoyed by sensing the constant swinging motion in front of his face.

“Well after you and Noctis jumped off the train,” Gladio began giving the two of them a sharp look.

“I am not apologizing for that.” Noctis interrupted with a smug tone.

“As you shouldn’t,” Ignis agreed. “We were the ones that were tricked. You prevented us from what would have been a disasterous error.”

“Think murdering Prompto would have been a bit more than an error, Specs.” Noctis grinned resting his head in his hand.

“You going to let us finish or you going to keep acting smug?” Gladio cut in.

“I can do both.”

A fond smile crossed Ignis’s features. He wouldn’t admit it outright, but he had missed this.

“After you jumped off the train,” Gladio began again. “We were ready to jump off after you. Only daemons started attacking the cars. We couldn’t leave the citizens to fend for themselves.”

“By the time we had finished them all off we had arrived in Tenebrae.” Ignis chimed in. “That’s when Chancellor revealed himself to us. He promised to let the other passengers off unharmed in exchange we were to accompany him to Gralea.”

Gladio clenched his fist. “Slimy son of a--.”

“As it was to be our destination from the start we only hoped that you two would make it here as well.”

“He left us up on this floor and told us if we could make it out of the keep we were free to go,” Gladio grumbled. “But none of the doors were opening, and we couldn’t get the security access we needed.” He frowned looking over at Prompto. “How did you two manage?”

Noctis gave a half-hearted shrug. “MT codeprints.”

Prompto flinched. He had thought Ardyn had told them. Though now in retrospect he realized that had been just another one of the Chancellor’s tricks. Of course, he would want Prompto to have to tell them himself.

Gladio and Ignis both noted the way Prompto had tensed up at Noctis’s answer. Though the tone had suggested that they Noctis wouldn’t be entertaing any more questions on the matter right now.

“Care to explain your shirt?” Gladio asked changing the subject to one no less uncomfortable.

“We got attacked by some daemons on the way here,” Noctis said choosing his words carefully as he could hear Prompto above him pulling his knees to his chest. “I got impaled, and Prompto saved me.”

Eyes flickered from Noctis to Prompto and back to Prompto again.

“Did he die?” Ignis asked after a prolonged silence.

“Yeah.” Prompto croaked out.

“I would not recommened it.” Noctis kept his tone unbothered.

“Dammit Noct!” Gladio shouted. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“We gotta beat this daemon, or we’ll never get to Gralea in time to help Ignis and Gladio.”

Gladio’s anger melted away at the statement and he slumped back down against the bed. “You’re lucky Prompto was there.”

“How did you manage to restore him” Ignis asked. He knew he hadn’t entrusted Prompto with the limited number of phoenix downs in their supply. He wouldn’t have had one with him when they left the train.

Prompto let out a breath relaxing his grip around his knees. “Aranea gave us some stuff. She’s the one who got us here too.”

Gladio nodded. “Well then I guess now all that’s left is to get the crystal.”

“Yeah,” Noctis spoke up his tone losing the playful edge it had earlier. “About that. I’m not going to get the crystal.”


	9. Fall of an Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party takes rest in the abandon dormitories of the keep as Noctis explains the reasoning behind his stunning words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me longer than it usually does to update. I don't know how this week got away from me so quickly, but really it's your wonderful comments and support that spur me on. I seriously love you all so much. Thank you from the bottom of my needy little heart thank you.

“Tell me you’re kidding.”

It was Gladio who finally broke the silence that followed Noctis’s statement.

Noctis had anticipated this which is why he drew in a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m not.” He waited knowing an explanation right now would go unheard. Gladio would need a moment to tell him off before he’d be willing to hear Noctis’s defense.

Gladio gave a grunt in frustration looking to Ignis as he gestured wildly at Noctis as if to say chime in any time.

“Noct,” Ignis began cautiously keeping an eye on a seething Gladio. “I don’t think this is the best course of action.”

“What the hell do you think we came here for?!” Gladio chimed in now raising his voice. “Grow up! Stop trying to avoid your damn responsibilities.”

Noctis clenched his fist in his lap. “So what? You plan on carrying the crystal back to Insomnia yourself, big guy?”

Gladio made an annoyed sound as Ignis held out a hand to stave him off from responding. “I do hope that isn’t the sole source of your reasoning. If pressed I’m certain we can procure some method of transportation.”

Prompto leaned forward now putting his hands on his knees. “Do we still have the Regalia?”

“It’s not going to fit in the--.” Noctis cut himself off with a scoff. “That’s not the point! Listen, I just don’t think it’s safe. That’s all.”

Gladio furrowed his brow. “The hell do you mean not safe?”

“Well, if it's supposed to keep the daemons out it’s doing a pretty crappy job at here.” Noctis muttered.

“I believe it needs to work with the ring,” Ignis explained. “It’s why the Empire sought it. With the crystal and a worthy bearer of the ring the daemons should be kept at bay.”

Noctis found little comfort in the phrasing. Should be. Ignis didn’t know for certain which was as much as he had suspected. He ran his hand through his hair shaking his head. “And what if I’m not worthy?” It had been a question that had been weighing down his thoughts since placing the ring on his finger.

“We don’t have time to sit here and prop up your self-worth.” Gladio spat.

Noctis tilted his head up to where Prompto was above him. Each time he had used the ring Prompto had been voiced his concern even went as far as to describe it as him being burned alive. That didn’t sound normal for someone worthy of possessing that power. It certainly wasn’t anything he had experienced with his father.

He waved a hand at Gladio shaking his head. The question of his worthiness wasn’t the whole of his issue anyway. That would be some soul searching for another day. If the ring indeed was rejecting him as an unworthy successor, he’d deal with that later.

“Aranea said that…” Noctis paused steadying his resolve before he tried to continue. “She said that Ardyn was the one who told the Emperor to take the crystal. She’s the one who told us about the rumors of it driving back the daemons. Why does the Empire know more about the crystal than I do?”

“The Chancellor spoke of the same rumors as we made our way to Gralea.” Ignis’s voice was thoughtful as he took this into consideration.

The answer didn’t do much to calm Noctis’s nerves nor did it answer his initial question. “Yeah, well, what I’m saying is the Empire is a freaking mess. No one is here. Daemons are everywhere. And Ardyn seems intent on us getting the crystal back even though he’s the one who wanted them to take it in the first place.” Noctis leaned back against the wall exasperated. “I’m sick of doing what he wants.”

Everyone remained silent taking in Noctis’s words.

“You think he’s done something to the crystal?” Ignis finally asked.

“I don’t know.” Noctis’s was laced with bitterness. “I don’t know enough about it to know.”

“He pretty much walked us to the control room to lower the defenses around the crystal.” A twinge of annoyance entered Gladio’s voice.

Noctis flinched. That knowledge only made him warier. The more he thought back, the more he realized Ardyn had a hand in a lot of what the group had done since Insomnia's fall. “The crystal isn’t going anywhere.” He told them a touch more resolve creeping in to his voice. “You’re the ones telling me I shouldn’t be reckless, right? So let’s not be reckless.”

Gladio’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Figures the one time Noctis decided to listen to that advice would be the one time it annoyed Gladio the most. He could see Noctis’s point to an extent but obtaining the crystal seemed inevitable and something they should do as soon as they could. “What’s the plan then?”

“Go home.” It was a simple answer, but it caused the room to go still again.

“What the hell good is that going to do?” Gladio snapped his annoyance returning. “You wanna go back empty handed?”

Noctis snorted. Coming back empty handed would be par for the course on the failure this trip had become since leaving Lucis. “My Dad knew something. It’s why he sent us away in the first place. We go home we get more information.”

“I don’t think it will be that simple, Noct, the Empire is still occupying Insomnia.” Ignis spoke up.

“There ain’t a home to go to.” Gladio added.

“From what I can tell the Empire is currently one douche bag in a fedora,” Noctis grumbled. “Jared’s notebook might have some answers too. I want to talk to Talcott.”

Gladio scrubbed his hands over his face. “So that’s the plan then? Go home and hope we can find more information? Ask a ten-year-old?”

“We don’t have much of a plan as it stands right now, Gladio.” Ignis reminded him. “There is a very real possibility that the Chancellor wishes for us to obtain it to further his own means.”

Gladio gave a huff in annoyance accepting the fact that they were right. Didn’t mean he was happy about it. He tossed a glance over at Prompto. “You’ve been awful quiet.”

Prompto shifted a bit on the bed. “I agree with Noct.”

It was a comment that surprised no one. “Yeah, of course,” Gladio muttered giving Prompto a dismissive wave. “What’s our plan then?”

Noctis rolled over burying his face into the worn pillow. “Rest first. Plan later.” The weariness was starting to weigh heavy. He was just happy to have gotten the awkward business with the crystal out in the open. The finer details would be easier to sort out after they all had a chance to recharge.

Gladio crossed arms over his chest. “I suppose I’ll take first watch then.” He pointed to Ignis. “Second. Prompto, third.” He hesitated looking over at Noctis now.

Noctis had lifted himself from the pillow his head patiently inclined towards Gladio awaiting his watch assignment.

“I think that should be enough,” Gladio said settling himself into one of the chairs facing the door. “Two hour watches sound good. A total of six hours seemed sufficient before setting off again.

Ignis and Prompto quietly settled into their respective bunks. Noctis still sat propped up on his elbows waiting for directions that weren’t coming. After a moment he buried his face into the pillow again muffling a sigh. He knew he shouldn’t take Gladio’s exclusion personally. He was aware that there were other reasons he was left out, but his mind kept coming back to one.

How are you expected to keep watch? You can’t protect them if you can’t see what’s coming. It’s useless to give you a shift.

Useless.

Noctis flipped over to his side slowly lulling himself to sleep.

 

*

Prompto sat cross-legged on top of the bed the four hours of sleep he had gotten before being roused for his watch left him pining for more. A light pressure from the bed beneath him snapped him from his thoughts.

He hung over the edge of the bed peering into Noctis’s bunk. Shouldn’t his friend be sleeping still?

Noctis was laying on his back frowning as he pressed his foot against the mattress above him and then relaxed after a moment before repeating the action. He froze after a moment dropping his leg altogether and turning his head in Prompto’s direction feeling the other staring at him. “I thought you were on watch duty.”

“I can watch from my bed.” Prompto protested. “I can see everything from up here.” He added intended as a tease to lighten the mood.

Noctis’s lack of response made Prompto nervous.

“Noct?”

“Hey, Prompto?”

They both spoke at once instantly going quiet waiting for the other to continue on. Noctis sat up listening as Prompto resumed his position on the top bunk.

“Yeah?” Noctis knew that if he didn’t urge his friend to continue, it was likely Prompto would never bring it up again.

Prompto tensed up. His query seemed stupid when he actually thought about it. Having to say it out loud would only accentuate that point. From beneath him Noctis gave the mattress an agitated shove. “Talk dingus.” He muttered.

“Quit it!” Prompto shot back earning him a shush from Noctis who nodded towards where Ignis and Gladio were sleeping. Prompto leaned back down meeting with Noctis’s sightless eyes once more. It was startling to him how his friend’s face still seemed to hold so much emotion. He was looking back at him now curious but with a glimmer of amusement that only Noctis could pull off.

Prompto swallowed hard. “You’re serious about the crystal right?”

Noctis flopped back annoyed. He had thought Prompto agreed with him. “Yes.” He said flatly all amusement faded from his body language.

“I just…I mean you aren’t just doing it because I said...I said I wanted to go home?”

Noctis snorted, but the teasing smile had returned to his features. “Yeah. No. Don’t be stupid.”

Prompto sank back a hollow relief washing over him.

“It’s not like if I was worried you were going to abandon us if I said we were staying till we got the crystal.” He frowned a bit. “I trust you.”

He drummed his fingers on his leg. “What do you think he’s done to it?”

“How should I know? I don’t even know what normal crystal stuff is.” Noctis twisted the ring around his finger. He didn’t know what normal ring stuff was either. “I know that Ardyn wants me to take it back though seems like bad news in itself.”

“He’ll probably follow us to Lucis.” Prompto noted. “With the crystal.”

Noctis responded with a half-hearted shrug. “Two birds.”

 

*

“So, what? You think we’re going to be able to just walk out of here, hop in our car, and drive off?” Gladio asked the skepticism in his voice was clear.

“We’ve been good little puppets all this time he doesn’t have any reason to think we won’t keep on doing just what he wants.” Noctis poked a finger through the hole in his shirt. The small pleasures of fresh clothing was one of the things he was looking forward to once they got out of here.

“Does that mean we still have the Regalia?” Prompto spoke up having heard, what he considered, the important part of the conversation.

“Unless the Empire impounded it again, it’s still on the train,” Gladio commented stretching out his limbs after a rough few hours of sleep in an uncomfortable bed. “We ready?”

They headed back out to the central room where Noctis and Prompto had fought off MTs before reuniting with Ignis and Gladio. The evidence of their battle still scattered around the floor. Gladio let out a low whistle nudging one of the troopers with his foot.

“You guys do all this?” He asked turning back to find a sheepish looking Prompto.

“Uh, well, Noct mostly he’s the only one with a weapon—Hey Noct where are you going?” Prompto called out nearly stumbling over his own feet to get to his friend.

Noctis ran his fingers against the door to room in front of them frowning. “You hear that?”

“Hear what?” Gladio stared at the door looking it up and down all he could make out was the faint hum of machinery, a sound that he had become accustomed to during their stay in the keep.

“I’ve heard it before on the train with Ardyn before our weapons stopped working.” He continued to run his fingers along it attempting to find a way in and investigate.

“Your weapons aren’t functional?” Ignis asked sounding a bit astonished. “How ever did you make it through here?”

“Wits and ingenuity.” Prompto grinned.

Silence.

“Ring of the Lucii and Prompto stole an axe.” Noctis amended showing the other two his hand. “Whatever is screwing with Prompto and my abilities is in there.”

Gladio held out his hand summoning his greatsword and then instantly dismissed shrugging it off before meeting with the unimpressed look Prompto was giving him.

“That’s a dick move, dude.” He muttered turning his attention back to the door.

“Is there no way in?” Ignis asked.

Noctis tensed feeling Prompto do the same behind him. Access to the other royal arms would be beneficial, but Noctis wasn’t willing to put Prompto on the spot to get them back.

“There’s a way,” Prompto stepped away from Noctis and headed over to the access panel. With a swipe of the wrist, the door began to open. Prompto looked down at his feet muttering out an unenthused ta-dah.

Neither Gladio nor Ignis said anything both dared to take a quick glance back to Noctis who didn’t seem at all surprised.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked frowning when the other flinched.

“Prompto’s a very big deal in the Empire.” Noctis gave a half shouldered shrug before nodding towards the now open entryway. “We’re good, right?”

Gladio snorted clapping Prompto on the back, hard. “You bastards had it easy. Opening whatever doors you wanted in this place.”

Prompto started slightly staggering forward from Gladio’s gesture. “Yeah right!” He protested back peddling into the room a tentative grin appearing on his face. “We didn’t have our weapons.”

“You had complete access to their fortress.” Ignis chimed in.

“Wits and ingenuity.”

Noctis waved a hand and tilted his head towards the large machine on the far left wall of the room. “Here.” He said reaching out a hand to touch it. “This has got to be it.” He summoned his father’s sword to his hand and drove it into the console.

Sparks flew from the panels as Noctis continued his destruction of the machine. Eventually, the noise died down, and he took a deep breath stepping back. “Moment of truth.” He said holding out a hand calling forth his Engine blade. The sword appeared in his hand before vanishing again as he dismissed it with a satisfied, but relieved smile. “Prompto?”

Prompto twirled his gun in his hand ecstatic to have the weapon again. “We’re back in business.” He answered dismissing it when he noticed the look that Ignis was giving him. He offered the other a sheepish grin before making a grand, exaggerated gesture towards the elevator. “I can lead us out of here if you can lead me back to my car seat.” Prompto declared in a sing-song tone. The prospect of getting out of there soon was starting to improve his mood considerably.

Ignis took hold of Noctis this time as Prompto set to work on the controls of the elevator humming to himself.

A flash of red caught Prompto’s attention slamming him into the far wall before he had a chance to react. He gave a painful gasp as the air was knocked out of his lungs and he slumped to the floor. Cracking an eye open Prompto pushed himself back up to his feet. “It’s that daemon from the elevator.” He called out to Noctis.

Noctis cursed. Beside him, Gladio and Ignis had already summoned their weapons and Noctis reached out aiming to do the same. Until Gladio’s firm hand gripped his shoulder. “We got this Noct. Stay back.”

His heart sank. Of course, that was the one downside to having those two back. He would be expected to stay back on the edge of fights his contributions now more of a hinderance than a necessity. His fists clenched tightly at his sides as the two moved in to join the fight.

Only, just as last time, the daemon didn’t seem interested in anyone but Noctis. It drove past the group with impressive speed a clawed hand reaching out for Noctis. “The ring! It’s mine!” It shouted. Noctis summoned his weapon just in time to block the attack. Thrusting back he staggered a bit immediately dismissing the weapon knowing that Gladio and Ignis would be moving in.

Ignis stopped short a lance still clenched in his hand. “Could that truly be the Emperor?”

Noctis paused. That would explain a lot. Though that would mean the Empire truly was in shambles. Not that he found himself caring.

“He does seem pretty fixed on that ring.” Prompto called out remembering last time.

The ring suddenly felt heavier on Noctis’s finger. He extended his arm daring to try again in spite of its failure to dispatch of this daemon earlier.

“Noct! Wait!” Prompto shouted knowing exactly what his friend was about to attempt, but he was too late to stop him.

Noctis was on his knees as the daemon’s form began to distort under the power of the ring. Not this time he told himself as he felt his energy slipping from him. Pain radiated from the tip of his finger igniting every nerve in his body. It didn’t matter. If ripping himself apart was the only way Noctis could aid his friend’s in battle he was prepared.

He could feel himself fading fast, but the Emperor wasn’t relenting. Noctis gasped attempting to fight back against the pain. He couldn’t bring himself to give up now.

Prompto slid across the floor coming to a stop next to Noctis. Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed on to his friend pulling him back to his feet. Bruning pain shot up Prompto’s arms from the point of contact as he bit back a scream. He was prepared this time he knew what to expect.

Noctis gasped as he found the ability to breathe again. “P-Prompto!” He wanted to find the words to plead with his friend to let go, but every bit of his remaining energy was focusing on destroying the daemon before them.

Ignis and Gladio stood in a stupor unable to comprehend the sight before them as two of their companions appeared to be smoldering. Ignis was the first to snap back to his sense nudging Gladio. Both of them circled the daemon each taking a side and continuing their onslaught.

A brilliant flash of light filled the room and Noctis and Prompto fell flat on their backs. The daemon was no more.

“I…told…you….not to….not to do that.” Noctis managed between pants as he reached over and weakly flopped his hand against Prompto’s face. It was the closest thing to a slap Noctis could handle in his current state.

Prompto pushed himself up on shaky arms. “Well then don’t do that.” He responded with a weak chuckle.

Ignis knelt down beside Noctis checking him over. His eyes widened as he watched the effects of the ring vanish from his skin leaving an unscathed but completely drained prince before him. “Is this the power of the Ring of the Lucii?” He asked a gentle hand reaching out touching Noctis’s cheek.

Noctis flinched turning away gulping. “Is that not what supposed to happen?”

“I’m not certain,” Ignis admitted. “However, I suppose it isn’t out of the realm of possibility.”

Gladio knelt in front of Noctis putting a hand on his knee. “Can you stand?”

Noctis twitched his leg a bit giving Gladio’s question consideration. “Not without throwing up.” He admitted.

“Eloquent as ever your worshipfulness.” He muttered taking as much care as possible to lift him supporting all his weight. “What about you?” He asked looking at Prompto who had moved into a sitting position resting his head on his knees.

“I’m fine. Just dizzy.” Prompto stated waving his hand dismissing the aid of Gladio and Ignis.

“What did you do?” Ignis asked.

“Exactly what I told him not to do.” Noctis interjected his tone annoyed.

 “It helped last time,” Prompto protested meekly. “I just thought--.”

“Looks like it helped this time too.” Gladio pointed out shifting Noctis’s weight to get a better grip on him.

Ignis frowned. “The ring represents a great burden, Noct, you don’t bear it alone.”

Noctis blew a strand of hair out of his face weakly gripping on to Gladio’s shoulder. He wanted to argue that he did bear it alone. He was the one who was supposed to wear it. It was his fault, so many people died attempting to get it to him. Those were not their burdens to bear as far as he was concerned. That wasn’t an argument he was prepared to have here, so he remained silent just resting his head against Gladio’s shoulder.

“Noct,” Gladio gave him a small nudge. “It looked like you were on fire.” The concern in his voice was apparent. As the shield of the King he wasn’t too intent on seeing his young charge on his knees at death’s door. “Maybe don’t use the ring unless it’s our only choice.”

Noctis snorted, but it came out a muffled sound in Gladio’s shoulder. “Thought you wanted me to use the ring.”

Gladio tensed up. Half of him wanted to drop Noctis on the floor right there for daring to throw that back in his face. The other half reminded him that he probably deserved it. He could feel Noctis’s body trembling from the aftershock of the attack against him halting all snide remarks on his tongue. “Yeah, well I’m wrong sometimes too.”

With a little help from Ignis, Prompto finally got back on his feet calling the elevator once again.

“You can sleep you know, I won’t hold it against you.” Gladio glanced over at Noctis as the elevator doors opened once more. He could feel the prince’s head drooping against him only to snap back up again.

“I’ll sleep in the car.” Noctis muttered he wouldn’t feel safe until they were out of the keep. He didn’t mention it, but Noctis was confident that once Ardyn realized they weren’t going to head for the crystal, he would throw some danger in their way to attempt to force their hand.

And Noctis did not want his hand forced.

“Suit yourself,” Gladio said cautiously glancing around the room. “One helluva hanger.” He commented.

“Well, it would have to be large enough to accommodate the dreadnaughts I assume,” Ignis added. “I do believe this is the way we entered, Gladio.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t exactly paying attention.”

A clapping sounded echoed through the room. “Well done. Well done.” Footsteps headed in their direction.  “It must be such a relief to finally be reunited.”

Noctis lifted his head feeling his stomach drop into his legs as Gladio tightened his grip around him.

“Don’t tell me you’re lost.” Ardyn stepped into view expanding his arms wide. “Why you’ve slain the Emperor himself. Shouldn’t you claim your prize.” He made a grand gesture towards where they came from. “Your crystal awaits you.” A smile was plastered on his face full of mock warmth and sympathy that never reached his eyes.

Gladio was starting to understand Noctis’s hesitation more and more. Even when putting on a friendly façade Gladio couldn’t suppress the instinct to want to remove Noctis from this man’s presence immediately.

Noctis pulled away from Gladio wobbling on his feet a bit before setting his shoulders into the most assertive stance that he could manage in his condition. “Thank you,” His tone was filled with the same false sincerity that Ardyn’s carried. “But we’re going to pass.”

Ardyn’s eyes widened in surprise. The air hung heavy for a moment as Ardyn tipped his hat at the group and then lifted his head. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'll admit while I have this all planned out I didn't originally intend to end this chapter here, but I was already a full day past my self-imposed deadline and really somehow ending on that line made me feel delightfully evil so I went with it. With that though the next chapter may end up longer than my normal 4k or so but I'll see! 
> 
> Until next time guys!


	10. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn gets wind of the group's plan to escape the Keep without the crystal and makes his move to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the cliffhanger last time! Though I hope that this helps to make up for it. As always thank you so much for your kind support. Nothing makes me happier than you guys reviews. Like seriously nothing. It's always the highlight of my day.

Gladiolus Amicitia did not like to lose.

The plan of cut and run without the crystal rubbed him the wrong way it felt just like that. Going home empty handed. Losing.

Though at that moment, as Noctis pulled away from him to stand on his own two shaky feet to confront Ardyn he realized there were worse things to lose. A panic bloomed in Gladio’s chest as Ardyn’s smile did nothing to conceal the malice in his eyes.

Gladio pulled Noctis behind him never taking his eyes of Ardyn as he did so. For his part, Ardyn just looked on in amusement. “You’re so temperamental.” He chided as Gladio kept an arm out holding Noctis back. “Have I not been an invaluable ally?”

Ardyn’s turned his gaze back to Noctis in a manner that only served to increase Gladio’s discomfort.  Sending chills down his spine with the predatory way he cocked his head. “You think I mean him harm? Why I only intend for his majesty to retrieve what he came for.”

“I did.” Noctis responded making Gladio wish that he had to good sense to know when to keep his mouth closed.

Ardyn’s pursed his lips a momentary flash of annoyance marring his features. “How nice it must be for you have your babysitters back.”

“Pretty happy with it.” Noctis did nothing to keep the smug superiority out of his voice as he responded with a half smirk.

“Noct…” Ignis’s voice took a tone of warning. Don’t antagonize.

Gladio’s greatsword hit the ground a more threatening barrier between Ardyn and the rest of the party. Ardyn looked more bemused than worried by the gesture. “Why don't you let Noct and I talk? Diplomat to diplomat?” Ardyn nodded his head behind them as the rumbling sound of doors opening filled the room. “Besides, I do believe you have a score to settle with the High Commander.”  

His shoulders tensed, Gladio found himself momentarily dumbfounded by the comment. He knew that he shouldn’t take his attention away from Ardyn, but his movement behind him began to draw his eye.

Ravus.

The High Commander appeared behind them his feet dragging as he reached out desperately to the group. It was Ravus only in appearance, and even that was debatable. Half of his body was covered in a thick black sludge. Ravus appeared to be halfway through a transition into something more sinister.

Prompto swallowed back against the bile rising in his throat as he watched the High Commander shamble into the hanger. Ravus threw his head back letting out an agonized scream.

“I told you,” Ardyn’s calm voice caused everyone to snap their attention back to him. Though he was staring down Prompto in particular. “Didn’t I say that I could do it.”

“Do what?” Ignis inquired but near him Noctis was gritting his teeth his fingers grasping for his friend. If anything he would put himself between Prompto and this mad man. He couldn’t see what had been done to Ravus, but common sense told him it couldn’t be anything good. The man had been dead hours earlier as far as he knew.

“Kill me…End it….” Ravus rasped as he staggered towards them clinging to the last vestiges of his mind.

“Why Gladio I do believe you wanted your rematch.” Ardyn clicked his tongue watching Gladio now with keen interest. “Your pride took an awful beating last time, did it not?” His eyes flickered to where Noctis was barely managing to stay on his feet. “I do hope you don’t plan on having our dear Noct aid you this time.”

Gladio’s attention briefly shifted back to Ravus before he settled his focus on Ardyn once again meeting with the other man’s mocking smile.

Of course, Gladio had wanted a rematch with Ravus something to ease the humiliation he felt when they had fought the first time. This wasn’t what he wanted. This wasn’t Ravus. This was a daemon puppet, and Ardyn was pulling its strings in hopes of weakening the defenses around Noctis.

Still, someone had to take the former High Commander on. Distraction or not he was still a threat. Gladio’s shoulders relaxed as he turned taking a step towards the new challenger. He stopped between Ignis and Prompto.

“Keep an eye on Noct.” He instructed his attention still focused on Ravus.

“I’ll keep both on him.” Prompto insisted pushing down his uneasiness of being under Ardyn’s watchful gaze. Next to them Noctis snorted annoyed at the implications of being babysat.

As Gladio stepped forward to take on Ravus a smirk spread across Ardyn’s features as he looked at the two remaining retainers standing between him and Noctis. He spread his arms open wide in feigned innocence. “I only seek an audience with your King.”

Noctis made a very undiplomatic fart noise in response.

Ardyn laughed as he raised his arms the air around them chilled ominously.

“Look alive,” Ignis called out to Prompto. “We’ve got company.”

Daemons began to rise from the ground circling the party. Ignis and Prompto went back to back with Noctis between the two of them it was the best solution they had to keep Noctis as safe as possible and away from Ardyn,  but it wouldn’t be enough.

And Ardyn knew as much.

Ravus’s movements were more disjointed in comparison to their previous meeting. Not that their first fight could actually be considered as such Gladio reminded himself. Ravus had overpowered him with ease the last time.

It was that embarrassment that prompted Gladio to take Gilgamesh’s trial in the first place. A test that proved to be serving him well. He raised his sword pushing back against another blow. Gladio had become stronger since their last encounter, but whatever had been done to Ravus increased his strength as well.

Gladio knew that Ravus’s mind and actions weren’t his own, but the murderous intent behind them was staggering. Their swords connected again causing both fighters to slide back making an effort to regain their footing.

He knew that he should be focusing on his own battle that it would be the only way to ensure the safety of his friends, but Gladio could hear the group behind him becoming overwhelmed by the daemons filling the other side of the hangar. He had to dispatch of Ravus as quickly as possible. The sooner he could finish with him the sooner he could aid the others.

The momentary distraction cost him. A blow to his side from Ravus connected sending Gladio sprawling slamming him hard against the metal wall. Gladio coughed using his own sword to push himself back to his feet. His vision wavered for a moment Ravus appearing as a blur several feet in front of him.

Gladio shook his head trying to clear his mind off the sounds of the fight raging on nearby. If his friends were being overwhelmed it was all the more reason to concentrate and finish here. Still, he couldn’t fully take his mind off of the others. As much as he knew Noctis would loathe to admit it, in this situation the prince would be more of a hindrance than anything else.

Bringing himself back to full height Gladio charged for Ravus once again.

Ignis and Prompto both knew that the top priority was keeping Noctis out of Ardyn’s clutches. A task that proved to be difficult when they were surrounded by daemons and Noctis himself could do very little in keeping himself out of harm's way.

Ignis grabbed on to Noctis’s wrist only to have the other wrenched away from him when a daemon tackled him to the ground. Ignis thrust his dagger into the daemon’s chest pushing up with his legs to throw the creature across the room.

He rolled back to his feet looking for his companions. Prompto had grabbed Noctis now shoving his friend behind him as he unleashed a spray of bullets on several lesser daemons that advanced on them.

“Prompto!” Noctis shouted the agitation over not knowing what was happening was clear in his voice.

Prompto reached back twisting Noctis facing him in front of two daemons that were advancing on their position. “Front. Two.” It was all the instruction that he could gasp out before resuming his own attack on the other enemies in the room.

His eyes scanned the room realizing in the chaos he had lost sight of the main threat.

Where was Ardyn?

Noctis unleashed an elemental attack in front of him making the best use of Prompto’s limited instructions as he could. Lightning crackled in front of him the two targets being electrified in the attack.

Prompto pulled Noctis turning him away again as Ignis moved to step in front of him. “They just keep coming.” Ignis noted throwing another dagger into the throat of one that got bold enough to launch itself forward.

“Where’s Ardyn?” Prompto asked his voice edged with nervous energy. Making an escape would be much easier if they knew where the main enemy was.

Ignis tensed up as he took a quick scan of the room fear coiling in his gut as he wasn’t able to immediately locate Ardyn. He swallowed hard pressing Noctis into Prompto. “Keep with Noctis. I shall attempt to procure us an escape route.” The daemons would keep coming. The only way out of this mess was to get out entirely.

The fact that Ardyn was nowhere in sight, however, left Ignis uneasy.

Gladio cursed. In spite of himself, he couldn’t seem to keep his entire attention devoted to the fight at hand, and it was starting to cost him. It appeared that whatever transformation that Ravus was undergoing it was only progressing faster as the battle went on. The more Gladio allowed himself to be distracted by the plight of his friends the more opportunity he was allowing Ravus, and by association Ardyn, to gain the upper hand.

This was not what he trained for.

Ravus lifted his sword slamming it into the ground. Gladio took a cautious step forward aiming another attack at his adversary. No sooner had he stepped forward than the same black substance that coated Ravus’s body emerged from the ground.

Gladio barely had the time to dodge the attack throwing himself off balance as he rolled to the side. Ravus sped forward, and Gladio swiftly brought his own blade up to block the intended onslaught. He threw Ravus back slamming him to the ground landing a massive blow straight to the other’s chest.

There was a sickening thunk as the sword embedded itself into Ravus’s failing flesh. Black liquid oozed from the gaping wound as Gladio ripped the sword free. With a jerky movement, Ravus pulled himself to his feet again.

Gladio’s fingers clenched tightly against his own sword. He was starting to understand now that Ravus felt no pain. The only way to stop him would be to take him apart entirely. A thought that caused a nauseated turn in Gladio’s stomach. This was not the honorable combat that he had hoped for or anticipated when he finally came face to face with Ravus again.

Ravus lifted his sword again letting it sink to the ground, but Gladio was prepared for this move again. He lunged forward dodging around the black spike the rose from the point of impact. He whirled his sword around a maelstrom that sent the shambling horror that Ravus had become flying backward.

He didn’t give any time for Ravus to recover from the attack. He rushed forward driving the blade through Ravus as the other made to get on his feet again. Ravus’s body limply slumped forward curving around the edge of Gladio’s sword. An image that made Gladio feel a bit ill and knew that it wouldn’t be one that he’d soon be able to wipe from his memory.

He pulled back letting the body drop to the ground. If the astrals had any mercy what so ever, Gladio thought, Ravus wouldn’t get back up.

His body twitched, and slowly Ravus pushed himself back to his feet.

That settled it. The astrals were dicks.

Gladio crouched back down into a fighting stance. The effects of the prolonged battle were starting to take their toll. Now wasn’t the time to start feeling this level of fatigue he reminded himself. As soon as he was done here, he would be expected to help the others face off against the myriad of daemons that were flooding the hangar.

And there was still Ardyn to contend with.

Truth be told Gladio was uncertain as to if they would be able to make it out of here and proceed with the plan to head home.

No matter what he would do his best to cut a path for Noctis. Everything they had was riding on his safety.

Gladio’s eyes darkened as Ravus was upright again. The black marks that covered half of his body had taken on a brighter purple appearance that Gladio found unsettling. Brilliantly vibrant purple lines webbed out from the pulsating splotch over Ravus’s heart. Gladio’s eyes narrowed. That would be his target.

Black and purple smoke wrapped itself around Ravus giving Gladio pause. He took a hesitant step back from the memory of the black spikes Ravus had been able to call upon before. If this was anything like that Gladio didn’t want to be caught unaware.

The cloud blew back in a shock wave the caused Gladio to stumble back a few steps. He figured had he not moved back the sheer force of the block back would have done substantially more damage.

Ravus’s shoulders sagged the power of the movement taking its toll on his already battered body. Gladio seized the opening driving his sword through the dark mark over Ravus’s heart.

Ravus gasped more in surprise than pain. His hands clutching over the blade. Gladio wasn’t sure if he was trying to pull himself free or drive it in deeper to end the battle. It didn’t matter. Either way, Gladio felt his heart sink. He jerked the blade sideways and let Ravus drop to the ground. A cruel and unjust end to what should have been a worthy and honorable opponent.

Gladio’s hands clenched into fists at his side. There was no time to mourn. Even less time to offer his respects from across the hangar he heard Prompto screaming Noctis’s name.

Prompto had been thrown across the room straight into on the columns that were spread out throughout the hangar. He gasped feeling the wind knocked from his lungs. Pain radiated through his limbs as he felt the effects of previous injuries ten fold from the impact.

His vision was swimming the daemons before him were nothing more than dark colored blurs as he tried to blink everything back into focus and see what hit him.

He struggled to get back on his feet panic rising as he saw just what had sent him flying.

Ardyn.

He had his hand on Noctis’s wrist pulling him along past the daemons.

Ignis was doing his best to make it to him but had been halted in his advance by two gargoyles on either side of him. Prompto crumpled back to his knees as pain shot through his body the instant he stood.

Noctis appeared to be doing his part to not be dragged willingly by Ardyn. He dug his heels into the ground making himself as dead of weight as he possibly could. When that didn’t seem to be halting Ardyn much in his endeavors, Noctis’s summoned a dagger with his free hand driving it into his captor’s arm with as much force as he could manage.

“Noct!” Prompto screamed out turning his attention and opening fire on the daemons cornering Ignis hoping to free him up to get someone stronger over to aid Noctis.

Gladio turned heel every nerve in his body on high alert. Noctis was right if these were the measures Ardyn was planning on taking to get Noctis to the crystal then no good would come from the crystal.

As he moved forward, an Iron Giant rose to stop him in his tracks.

Gladio swore instead of confronting the new adversary head on he tried to move around it. Ignore it completely and just head straight to Noctis. The daemon appeared to have other plans swinging it’s massive sword and sending Gladio backward further from his goal.

Ardyn glanced down at the dagger embedded in his arm with a look of more annoyance than actual pain. He pulled it free tossing it across the room. With one swift motion, he slammed Noctis to the ground his fingers wrapped around his throat.

The full extent of his annoyance came to the surface. The calm, collected Ardyn that they had dealt with throughout their journey momentarily vanished. Black liquid began to bleed from the edges of his eyes and the corner of his mouth. A horrifying visual that Ardyn knew would be lost on the young man pinned beneath his fingers.

Noctis choked his fingers grasping at Ardyn’s trying to pull himself free. It became a struggle to draw in air, and he could feel Ardyn hovering above him watching with a morbid curiosity that made Noctis feel sick.

“Allow me to regale you with a tale. In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters the like of which you’ve seen.” Ardyn pressed harder against Noctis’s throat eliciting a pained gasp from the young prince. Around them, the battle continued to rage on, but all Noctis could hear were Ardyn’s words drumming in his ears.

“In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. His would come to host a myriad of daemons that countless lives be spared. But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the crystal ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a trust monster of him.” Ardyn released some of the pressure against Noctis’s throat. Couldn’t have him passing out halfway through his dramatic monologue. He cocked his head watching him continue to struggle against his hold. The sheer will and determination in Noctis’s features only served to anger Ardyn more.

“I gave you my name earlier, but you should know that it was not the name give to me at birth. Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You’ll never guess whose name Izunia was.”

Noctis stilled his breath coming in heavy pants. His hand went limp no longer trying to pry Ardyn off as the shock of this information shook through him. Why was he telling him this? What was his game?

“Noct, killing you as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction. Claim the--.” Ardyn’s words were cut off as ice began to run up his finger tips. Noctis could feel the prick of the cold against his own skin washing over his body.

The frost traveled rapidly up Ardyn’s arm, and the Chancellors eyes whipped fiercely around the room locating the source of the disturbance. “You!” He spat as Gentiana stood impassively near Noctis’s friends.

The wintry chill continued to fill the room freezing the daemons in place, but Gentiana’s eyes remained focused on Ardyn.

Ardyn’s face contorted into an enraged sneer as the ice continued to cover his body encasing him. “What are you doing?! I’m only bringing him to your precious crystal.” Each word was spat out with as much venom as he could muster, but still, Gentiana appeared undisturbed.

She took a step forward ice spreading out at the impact of each of her. By the time she arrived in front of Ardyn, he was fully encased in the ice. She knelt pulling Noctis free. “A final favor,” She whispered turning him towards the others. “To a dear friend.”

The group moved forward Gladio grabbing on to Noctis who slumped forward still in a daze over what was happening. “We,” He swallowed hard shaking his head. “We have to go now.”

“Gentiana…” Gladio was staring at the messenger in complete shock. “She just--.”

“He’s not going to stay dead.” Noctis choked. He knew all too well how quickly Ardyn had been able to put himself back together the last time this happened on the train.

Prompto was already making for the main doors hoping that Ardyn hadn’t done something to deny his code access to the building. It was a stroke of good luck and a source of relief when the large hangar doors beeped and opened revealing the dark night sky on the other side.

Gladio slung Noctis over his shoulder much to the other’s protest as they began to make a break for the exit.

Gentiana remained behind still standing next to a frozen angered Ardyn. Her voice called out in a whisper only heard by Noctis. “My King, may you find the answers and peace you are looking for and bring the light back to this world.”

Ignis took the lead once they were outside getting his bearings and making a break for one of the train cars sitting off in the distance. “This way, quickly.”

The group raced through each empty car as they made their way to the cargo hold. Occasionally checking behind them expecting to find hoards of daemons or Ardyn giving a quick pursuit. Nothing came. Whatever Gentiana was doing seemed to be buying them the time they needed.

Noctis was silent slumped against Gladio’s shoulder her words ringing in his ears. Ardyn’s words and revelation began to bleed in as well causing him to wince at the information overload.

“You okay?” Gladio asked not slowing his pace but still sparing the boy draped over his shoulder a glance.

“Ballin’.” Noctis muttered.

Gladio snorted as they skidded to halt in the cargo bay. Ignis quickly slid into the front seat starting the engine with the necessary urgency needed in the current situation. Prompto had rushed forward to unlatch the bay doors. Gladio dropped their future king unceremoniously into the back seat.

Noctis huffed. “What? Still mad about the crystal?”

Gladio got into the seat next to him as Ignis floored it speeding out of the train. “No.” He admitted. “You might be right about that too.”

“Might be.” Noctis echoed. Well, he would take what he could get from Gladio. He wasn’t up for arguing the position further. He was still too hung up on what Ardyn had told him. It added a whole new layer of concern to his problems. “Do you think,” Noctis began as the continued to speed forward the night air providing a calming effect and bringing his heart rate back down to a more manageable rate. “We could find information on Ardyn too?”

Gladio crossed his arms over his chest. “You seem pretty sure he won’t stay dead back there.” It wasn’t really a question so much as a prod for answers.

Noctis shook his head fingers idly tracing the seams on the seat of the car. “He won’t. He didn’t last time.” He brought his head down pressed against the door and shut his eyes lightly. “He’s immortal.”

No one said a word. There wasn’t anything they could say beyond an expression of disbelief at that fact. And no one present could bring themselves to deny it. They had encountered stranger things. Ardyn being an immortal just seemed to be another bump in the road.

“I need more information,” Noctis muttered. “On the former Kings of Lucis.”

“Why the Kings?” Ignis only taking a glance at Noctis through the rearview mirror.

“He told me Izunia wasn’t his actual name. He said it was Ardyn Lucis Caelum.” Noctis felt sick just repeating the words, and he could feel the mood of the car shifted. “Probably time I figured out just who has been manipulating us this entire time.”

No one spoke. Ignis merely nodded his head.

“Then we shall head home.” Ignis said finally breaking the stifling silence.

A tiny smile tugged at Noctis lips as he sank deeper into his seat. For the first time in weeks, in spite of the events that just took place, he felt safe. Placing his head against the door, he finally managed to let himself drift into a restful sleep.

Gladio looked over at him an odd feeling of relief at seeing Noctis able to get some rest. He leaned forward watching the gas gage. “We ain’t going to make it all the way back to Altissia on just a tank.” He pointed out.

Ignis frowned. “And even if we could I don’t think taking a boat back is a choice we’ll have.”

Prompto reached forward pulling his phone into the car’s charger and looked back at the other two with a wry grin. “Don’t worry. I think I might have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to get on writing the next chapter because my dreams of including Cor in this fic are finally coming true.


	11. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and his retainers arrive back in Cape Caem to offer some explanation and planning to the friends and family that they left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys comments and encouragement for the last chapter was so amazing and touching I found myself working harder and more frequently on this fic this week than I usually do! And all this with being sick all week and being super busy at work. So I guess what I'm saying is I love you all and keep it up. It only helps my process.

Prompto ran his fingers along the newly blossoming bruises on his sides and arms. With the adrenaline from their escape now wearing off, he could fully begin to appreciate the throbbing ache that had settled in his chest.

“You think maybe we could stop and get some potions out of the back.” They had been driving for a little over an hour, and he was certain that all of them could use a curative or five.

Ignis made a slight noise of disapproval and shook his head at the suggestion. “I would prefer we head straight to the rendezvous point.” He glanced at Prompto giving a nodding gesture towards his torso. “I’m certain you’ve broken several bones, and it would be better to make sure they are set properly before drinking any restoratives.”

“Oh is that what the stabbing pain in my side is?” Prompto muttered.

Ignis sighed but otherwise made no comment on Prompto’s sarcasm.Instead, he reached over tapping Prompto’s phone with his fingers to draw the other’s attention back to it. “Keep your eyes on our map.”

Prompto fumbled with the phone opening the navigation app once again. Aranea had pinned her location for them but had made it clear she wasn’t planning on just sitting around waiting for them to show up.

“Taking a left off the main road in four miles,” Prompto yawned stretching his arms before immediately regretting the action as a blinding pain shot through his torso. He winced easing his arms back down. “Man, I hope she’s okay with us using the beds again. I’m going to sleep all the way back to Lucis.”

Ignis’s brows furrowed. “Prompto, I do believe that could very well be a day’s trip if we’re avoiding hostile airspace.”

“I said what I said.” Prompto waved a hand trying to readjust to a more comfortable position in his seat.

Gladio leaned against the two headrests as he looked over at Ignis. “You think we should ditch the car before we turn off the road? Walk the rest of the way?”

Prompto looked horrified. “That’s like a two-mile walk! In the woods!” He waved his phone at Gladio as if to emphasize his point. Gladio pushed Prompto’s face out of the way making it clear that he was asking for Ignis’s input in the matter.

“I do believe it would be best if we held on to the car. A drop ship would provide adequate storing capacity, and as we have upgraded the Regalia’s headlights, they are invaluable for travel at night.” Ignis glanced up keeping an eye on Noctis in the rearview mirror. “Besides, I doubt Noct would be comfortable leaving the car behind.”

Gladio settled back into his seat again giving a sideways look at Noctis. Curled up against the door of the car was strangely the most content he had seen the other sleep as of late. He didn’t take Noctis to be the sentimental type, but Gladio was starting to see that if they left the car behind, they’d have to deal with a very unhappy Noctis.

He gave an amused snort settling his arms behind his head as he turned away from Noctis. “Probably would have been too much of a hassle to get his highness to wake up and walk anyway.”

“Ha, ha, you’re hilarious,” Noctis muttered adjusting his position to sit upright and rest his chin on his hand. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Bout an hour.” Gladio responded.

Noctis snorted attempting to settle back into the seat to sleep again an hour not sounding a sufficient enough time to him.

“No you don’t.” Gladio pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. “We’re meetin’ up with Aranea to hitch a ride back to Lucis.”

Noctis blinked dumbly in response. “So?” That didn’t sound like something that required his attention. “Just drive the car into the cargo hold with me in it.” He rolled over on his side. “I won’t know the difference.”

Ignis glanced in the rearview mirror again meeting Gladio’s eyes with an exasperated glance.

“You can remain awake long enough to have your wounds tended to.” Ignis spoke in a manner that stated he was leaving little room for argument.

Gladio reached over tilting Noctis’s head so he could take a better look at the dark bruises that formed around his neck.  Noctis attempted to pull away but found himself backed against the door with nowhere else to move.

Sensing his discomfort Gladio pulled away not before making an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. “You going to fill us in on what he said to you?”

Once Noctis was aware that Gladio was no longer invading is personal space his body language relaxed a bit his face still holding a serious note. “Yeah,” He let out a shaky sigh. “Not till we get back home though. Cor’s probably going to want to hear what happened too.” Noctis wasn’t interested then explaining things more than once.

“I’m sure the Marshall will have plenty of questions when we arrive.” Ignis confirmed.

“Yeah,” Gladio scoffed resting his head in his hand as he watched out the window. “Question one. Why’d you come back without the crystal?” There was no longer the accusation in his voice. Gladio found himself less angry about not taking the crystal and angrier over the fact that Ardyn was willing to drag Noctis to it by force.

Noctis just hummed in response. Somehow he doubted that would be Cor’s first question.

 

*

 

Aranea met them at the rendezvous point her arms crossed tightly over her chest lips pursed in annoyance. As soon as she caught sight of Prompto, she stomped forward jabbing her finger into his chest. “Listen short stuff I am not some chauffeur you can just summon whenever you--.”

She stopped cutting herself off as she noticed Prompto flinch under her touch curling his body away from her. “What the hell happened to you guys?” She asked taking a moment to glance back at the rest of the party.

“Did a raid on Zegnautus without any healers.” Prompto gave his best cheeky grin while adding finger guns to the effect.

Aranea rolled her eyes and pushed Prompto by his head towards the aircraft. “Get on.” She muttered before signaling to Ignis to drive the Regalia forward. “Let’s go. Sooner we get up in the air sooner we can put some distance between you and whatever crap you’ve managed to drag yourself into.”

Noctis snorted as Gladio helped him out of the car. “We didn’t drag ourselves into anything.” He was going to argue that crap usually found them.

“Eh, technically it was your choice not to get the crystal,” Gladio noted. “So this time she’s got a point.”

Noctis opened his mouth to protest but shut it again upon realizing the truth to Gladio’s words. Instead, he responded with a half-hearted shrug.

“So you didn’t get the crystal.” It wasn’t a question more of a statement of disbelief. Her eyes followed Ignis in the Regalia waiting until the car was fully secured in the hold before shutting the doors. There was a rumble of the engines beneath their feet as the ship began to make its ascent into the air.

Noctis tossed a lopsided grin in her direction. “What can I say? I’m taking my own path.”

“Well good for you.” Aranea pressed a hand to her hip and then turned heel heading towards the bridge doors. “Kind of sucks for the rest of us though.”

“What do you mean?”

Aranea looked around at them her eyes raising a bit in the assumption that her statement should have been obvious. “Look, there are a lot more daemons what with the sun not coming up anymore so if the crystal--.”

“The sun hasn’t been coming up?” Noctis gaped in shock. Beside him, the others glanced around at one another. They had their suspicions, but no one had been brave enough to voice the concerns.

“What you didn’t notice?” She asked.

“No!” Noctis snorted gesturing to himself as if to accentuate his point. “Constant darkness has been pretty much the norm for me.”

Aranea rolled her eyes. “Well kiddo it’s been constant darkness and daemons for the rest of us. Going on about two weeks now.”

“And in Lucis?” Ignis asked not that he didn’t expect much of the same.

Aranea shrugged. “This will be my first trip back over there.” She pushed open the doors to the dormitory for them. “You guys can hang out in here. Rest up or whatever. I’ll have someone drop off some supplies, so you can fix all of this.” She said making a gesture at their current state.

Ignis watched as Aranea shut the door behind her. “I would assume most people would start taking refuge in better lit cities such as Lestallum. If the sun is no longer rising to drive them back, the deamons will begin to encroach on the poorer lit areas.”

Gladio swallowed hard. “Cape Caem.”

Prompto settled on one of the beds next to Noctis and frowned. “Cor’s still there with them.” He pointed out. “So, I’m sure Iris and Talcott are still safe.”

“If there were danger Dustin and Monica would have taken them back to Lestallum where it was safe.” Ignis said adding another layer of assurance.

Gladio’s gaze drifted absently around the room only offering a small grunt in agreement to their words. He had his doubts that Iris would be willing to head back to Lestallum, but he didn’t voice them. “We should probably still land in Caem.” That was where they were being expected after all.

Noctis leaned back into the bed frowning. For a moment he started to rethink his decision of heading home without the crystal. The fresh memory of Ardyn’s ferocity was quick to push those thoughts aside.

“Better hope we find something.” Gladio’s voice cut through his thoughts as if reading his mind. They had a lot more than they thought riding on it.

 

*

 

Cor Leonis had seen some shit.

It came with the job and his chosen lifestyle. Truth be told there wasn’t much that could phase him at this point.

However, seeing one of his allies jump out of a bright red Imperial drop ship on the road by Cape Caem was new. He glanced at Prompto as the younger man raised a tentative hand by way of greeting.  “What are you doing here?” Cor had done his best to keep his tone authoritative but could do little to hide the bafflement in his voice.

Prompto shifted awkwardly on his feet a nervous, jittery energy Cor was used to seeing in displayed by the younger man.

“Uh, hang on,” Prompto told Cor as he turned back to the phone in his hand. “Yeah, it’s okay to bring it down now.” He said looking upwards as he spoke to the person on the other line. He glanced back at Cor. “Well, Cor’s still here at least.” He flashed him a small smile before stepping backward out of the way as the drop ship kicked up the air around them.

Cor’s arms were folded tightly across his chest as the ship's doors opened. A small amount of relief washed over him as he saw Noctis being lead out by Gladio with Ignis on his other side. His smile instantly faltered as he got a closer look at Noctis.

He had heard rumors that Noctis had been injured in the battle with the Leviathan. Though news from Empire controlled territories was slow at best and didn’t offer much detail on the condition of the Lucian prince.

Cor had been content with assuming that whatever had happened to Noctis during his time in Altissia had been treatable and taken care of.

It appeared he was wrong.

Noctis flinched as Cor reached out taking his chin in his hands. Delicately he turned his head examining each side of his face much to Noctis’s displeasure. After a moment he let go letting out a steady breath.

Cor wasn’t sure what to say. He would have liked to provide words of reassurance or comfort, but no words were coming to mind. Before the retinue had set off, Cor had expressed his guilt over not being able to protect Regis.

Now he felt as if he had been unable to protect his son as well.

He glanced back up at Noctis’s face meeting with the younger man’s perplexed stare.

“Was that Cor?” He asked Ignis before turning his attention back not waiting for an answer. “Did you seriously just grab my face and then say nothing?” Noctis’s face broke into a lopsided grin as he contained an amused snort of laughter. “That’s weird. And I hang out with Prompto.”

Ignis gave Noctis a small push forward as his eyes met with Cor’s. “I suppose we have much to catch you up on.”

Cor gave a curt nod inclining his head back towards the house at the top of the hill. “I’ll have Dustin relieve my watch shift so we can talk.

 

*

 

“Oh, Noct,” Iris’s voice was full of sympathy as she all but crashed into Noctis wrapping her arms around him in the tightest hug she could manage. “I’m so sorry.” She muttered holding back tears as she clung to him.

It was an all-encompassing show of sympathy. Sorry about what had happened to him. Sorry about Luna. Sorry about the current state of their world.

Noctis tensed only a moment before settling his hands on her shoulders. He offered her a small smile.  “It’s fine.” He assured her. Well, it wasn’t really fine things were still a mess, but they’d deal with it.  “You know Gladio is here too,” He offered hoping to cheer her up some. “Pretty sure he’s been worried about you.” He was pretty sure Gladio would kick his ass if he continued to hug his sister too.

Iris peeked out from around Noctis locating her older brother in the doorway.  “No concern for your own brother, huh?”

She scoffed rolling her eyes as she pulled away from Noctis. “You’re fine!” She said sizing him up. “None of the news we got about Noct was good!” She frowned at him speaking as if it were only natural for her to have been more relieved to see Noctis.

Gladio stared uncrossing his arms from his chest to poke her in the forehead. “I could have died you know?”

Iris swatted his hand away as she pouted. “No, you wouldn’t.”

From the front of the room, Cor cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention as Dustin slipped out the door behind him presumably to take over keeping watch. He gestured toward the table surrounded by rickety chairs. “We should probably get started.”

Prompto lead Noctis to one of the seats pulling it out for him before plopping down beside him immediately resting his head on the table. “Where’s Talcott?” He asked if everyone else was still staying here Prompto only assumed they wouldn’t have sent Talcott back to Lestallum on his own.

“Upstairs. I thought it best that he stays up there while we talk.” Cor turned his attention to Iris who had her fingers clenched around the back of a chair determined to stay for the discussion. Cor opened his mouth again perhaps to send Iris off, but the words never came.

“Could you get him down here?” It was Noctis who interrupted whatever Cor had been about to say. “I need his help anyway, so it’s better if he knows what’s going on.”

After a brief moment, Cor nodded to Iris who hurried up the steps to fetch the younger boy. Cor decided not to question it. Noctis had proved to be able to find purpose and aid in other’s that most people overlooked. It had been Noctis’s idea and insistence to add Prompto to his guard.  That situation had turned out far better than Cor ever could have ever expected.

Cor’s eyes fell on Aranea who was seated at the end of the table digging her nail into the cracks on the surface. Noctis had also seemed to have picked up an important former Imperial ally.

If Noctis believed the child was useful and wanted him present, then Cor didn’t think he had the grounds to object.

“Prince Noctis.” Talcott’s voice was a bit more subdued than the usually excited energy he had when addressing him. The boy went over standing a bit cautiously by his side unsure of what to do or say given the situation.

Gladio gazed over at Iris who had sat down beside him. It was apparent that she had at least given Talcott a quick heads up on what to expect upon seeing Noctis again, but he still appeared to be in a bit of shock.

Talcott chewed at his bottom lip his eyes washing over Noctis who offered him an easy apologetic smile in return. “Sorry, I know I promised we’d bring back the crystal, but we’re working on it.”

The corners of Talcott’s mouth twitched into a small grin. “As long as you’re okay.” The energy was returning to his voice. “We need our King.”

Prompto moved over in his seat motioning from Talcott to join him. The younger boy settled himself in Prompto’s lap as Noctis reached over and mussed his hair affectionately.

“Speaking of the crystal,” Cor spoke up again. “Are you going to inform us all as to why you thought it best not to bring it back with you as originally planned?”

Noctis could feel all eyes on him after Cor’s question he leaned against the table his mouth suddenly feeling a bit like sandpaper. A sudden weight as if he disappointed everyone present by coming back empty handed.

When he didn’t answer right away, Cor continued. “As you may already be aware we haven’t seen daylight here for a few weeks. People are starting to panic.” There was no accusation in Cor’s voice rather he was just stating the facts for those who hadn’t been around.

Still, Noctis couldn’t help but flinch under them. It felt like a heavy stone weighing down his chest. He still felt his actions were justified, but he couldn’t help wondering at what cost. Had he been selfish and paranoid? Should he have stayed in Gralea and figured something out?

Did he just doom the entire world because he didn’t know what he was doing?

Noctis turned his attention back to Cor.

“Lestallum has become a safe haven for those who can still get to it. However, there are still many people on the outskirts who are facing gradually fading power because Exineris can’t get out there to do maintenance.”

“It’s why we’ve all been staying here.” Iris chimed in. “We’ve been able to manage on our own. We’d just be taking up space in Lestallum. We should be making room for people who haven’t been as fortunate.”

Gladio grunted he had assumed as much from his little sister.

“If you’re able to find us a van or any other larger vehicle then perhaps we can swap out the headlights in the Regalia and begin transporting whoever we can reach to safety.” Ignis suggested.

“The headlights in the Regalia?” Cor echoed unsure of what was meant by that.

“The intensity of the bulbs is enough to keep back the daemons. Should suffice to be able to transport groups of people to Lestallum for safety.”

Aranea raised a hand drawing the everyone’s attention. “I can pick up some of the people further out or whoever you can’t reach with the car.”

Cor looked surprised by the offer his eyes glancing back over to Noctis who didn’t appear the least bit surprised to hear her speak up.

“You don’t have to look so shocked.” She snorted. “What the hell else do you think I’m going to do here?”

Cor composed himself once more giving her a curt nod. “We’ll plot out a course and direct you to the outer territories. Unfortunately, we won’t be able to provide you much in the way man power should you run into any daemons.”

Aranea waved a hand at him. “Don’t need it.”

A bit of relief washed over Noctis. Efforts would be made to get people to safety, but this was only a temporary solution. Lestallum could only hold so many people for so long. It was up to him to provide a more permanent solution.

The crystal.

“What do you know about the crystal?” Noctis directed his question to Cor finally finding his voice to speak up.

Everyone around the table got quiet all eyes directed to Noctis as they appeared to be getting down to the real business at hand.

“Not a lot,” Cor admitted. “Its secrets were mainly kept and passed down among Lucian royalty. I know no more than I had to.”

“Great,” Noctis grumbled sarcastically though Cor’s answer wasn’t unexpected. He sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration. “I guess we need to start at the beginning.”

 

*

 

It had taken Noctis close to two hours to explain everything. Starting when they broke down near Hammerhead and ending with Prompto contacting Aranea to take them back here. The room had gone painfully silent when he retold the events that took place in Altissia. Noctis had to stop several times swallowing back against the emotion in his voice.

“So,” Noctis took a deep breath as he finished picking at the already worn edges of his shirt. “I don’t want to reclaim the crystal, not until I know what exactly I’m reclaiming.”

“I think you made the right choice.”

Noctis turned his attention to Cor shoulders sagging in relief. “Yeah?”

“The only problem is I’m not sure we are going to be able to find the answers that you seek.” Cor looked around the table as no one offered any further insight.

“I want to go back to Insomnia.” Noctis’s voice was weary but carried a tone of authority that appeared to surprise Cor.

“Your Highness,” He attempted to approach the situation as delicately as possible. “The city hasn’t been safe since the initial attack. Even less so since the sun stopped rising. We--.”

“We don’t have any other choice,” Noctis interjected. “We have to.”

Cor looked around earning subtle nods from the rest of Noctis’s guard. They already knew there would be no changing Noctis’s mind and they were already prepared to go. “Understood, but this time I’m coming with you. I will not lose another King.”

Noctis offered Cor a small smile. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

*

 

Ignis had left in the Regalia with Monica the plan was for the two of them to find a larger vehicle to swap out the headlights with in Lestallum.

Cor had promised they could set out for Insomnia once Ignis returned. It might take a few days, but that was fine by Noctis they needed that time to recuperate anyway.

Noctis had finally been able to change out of the tattered remains of his clothes into something more comfortable before he sprawled out on the couch in the upstairs bedroom. Prompto gave him a light shove before going back to work at sorting out the pictures on his camera.

“You still snapping pics?” Gladio asked glancing away from his position at the window.

Prompto froze as Noctis’s attention turned towards him at the question.

“Not…not since Altissia.” Prompto admitted setting the camera in his lap. The pictures on there depicted happier times and he was going through carefully saving each smiling pictures of Noctis he had.

“Why not?” Noctis face was scrunched in confusion.

“I…It just didn’t seem like the right time.” Prompto shrugged not wanting to explain that he had stopped seeing the point in taking pictures of your best friend’s trip when your best friend could no longer see the pictures.

Noctis yawned sitting up and leaning against Prompto. “Take one now. I bet we don’t look as awful as we have the past few weeks.”

Prompto hesitated but only a moment before leaning in as well and turning the camera to take a quick selfie of him and Noctis.

“How do I look?” Noctis asked after Prompto pulled the camera back to inspect the picture.

“Perfect.” Prompto hit the save button adding the photo to the memory card.

“Yeah, I know.” Noctis responded smugly pulling the hood on his sweatshirt up before sinking back deeper into the couch.  

The door opened, and Iris and Talcott entered arms full of extra blankets and pillows that they placed on the edge of one of the beds. Iris clapped her hands together looking around the room at them before offering a small grin. “Hopefully that will be enough for you guys, it’s gotten a bit colder out here without the sun.”

Noctis shifted back into his hoodie a bit more feeling guilty all over again. “It’s fine.” He mumbled frowning a bit as he looked back in her direction. “Is Talcott with you?”

“I’m here, Prince Noctis.” Talcott stepped forward standing in front of him now.

“Noct’s fine.” Noctis mumbled unsure if he even deserved to be spoken to so formally by a child he owed more to than he believed he’d ever be able to repay. “Uh, look I’ve got a favor to ask.”

“Anything Prince Noctis!” Talcott responded with enthusiasm but kept the formal title. The younger boy was sure his grandfather would have been disappointed if he addressed him as anything less.

“Your grandfather’s notebook, do you think he has anything in it about the crystal or even Ardyn for that matter?” It seemed like a long shot to Noctis, but he knew Jared had been very interested in the history and legends of Lucis. Talcott’s interest in these things had also helped them out before so if there was a chance that could happen again Noctis wanted to take it.

“I can look!” Talcott’s expression was one of immediate determination. “I haven’t had a chance to go through all of it, but grandfather had other notebooks too…” He trailed off frowning. “They’re still in his room in Citadel though.”

“Gladdy,” Iris spoke up looking over at her brother. “You could find them for him when you guys go, couldn’t you?”

Gladio turned taking in the hopeful look Talcott was now giving him before uncrossing his arms and nodding. “I can at least check for them.” He told her. “We’re going there for information after all.”

Talcott’s face lit up with joy as he rushed for the door. “I’m going to start looking through the one I have right now.”

Iris smiled as the boy left and turned her attention to the three left in the room. “Do you guys need anything else before I start my shift?”

“Your shift?” Gladio repeated knowing full well he wasn’t going to like where she was headed with this.

“I’m taking over watch duty after Dustin.” Her tone was flat almost daring him to argue with her. From their position on the couch, Noctis and Prompto sported matching grins both nudging each other.

“You are not,” Gladio said putting slow, purposeful emphasis on every word that he spoke. “Going out there to fight daemons.”

“I didn’t ask you!” Iris responded hands on her hips.

“Noct.” Gladio’s voice came in through clenched teeth as he was looking for regal support to stop his sister from participating in daemon hunting activities.

Noctis only offered a half-hearted shrug. “Weren’t you like fifteen when you started kicking my ass around? What’s the difference?”

“She’s--.”

A cat like grin spread across Noctis’s features. “Oh please finish that statement.” He propped his chin in his palm waiting for Gladio to continue. Sure he wouldn’t be able to see the resulting backhand that Gladio would receive from Iris if her brother continued on with the response Noctis thought he would, but Noctis was sure it was a mental image that he’d be able to conjure up.

“I don’t like it.” Gladio finished petulantly.

“Tough,” Noctis muttered. If Iris wanted to take a watch and fight daemons far be it from Noctis to tell her that she couldn’t.  “If you’re so worried about it take the watch with her.”

“I’ve been helping protect this place since you left.” Iris shot back. “We’re all doing what we can to survive and help out here, and you are not stopping me from doing that.”

“I’m coming with you.” Gladio pushed away from the wall following her to the door.

Iris appeared visibly annoyed but shrugged it off. “Fine. That’s your choice.” She headed down the stairs with her brother leaving Prompto and Noctis alone in the quiet room.

“So…..” Prompto said dragging out the word as he got up grabbing one of the blankets off the bed and bringing to back to drape over himself and Noctis on the couch. “We’re going home?”

A tiny bitter smile crossed Noctis’s face as he leaned his head against the back of the couch. “Yeah, we’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slower chapter this week. A little calm before these poor babies start discovering what the universe has planned for them.


	12. Detours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins it's journey to the Citadel to find the answers to Noctis's questions. However, at Prompto's request, a small detour is made. In the end is it worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sincerely sorry that this took me longer than my usual time to get up. Certain things at work made it damn near impossible to get anything done last week. Which is why I wasn't even able to get around to replying to comments last time either. Things have settled back down though so I think I can get back on track for the last portion of this fic. If I've estimated out these chapters correctly I would say we have about four or five left? Just depends on how much you all want to draw out the finale pain.

“Chocobos.” Noctis’s voice took an uneasy tone as he reached out a hand lightly brushing against the side of one of the birds.

“We can’t very well take the Regalia as it no longer had adequate headlights,” Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose frowning. “The roads are much too treacherous.” He spoke from experience having seeing more than enough daemon activity on his way to Lestallum with Monica.

“I know but…” Noctis trailed off. Chocobos were only large enough for one rider each and Noctis was no longer confident in his ability to man his own Chocobo.

“Prompto has offered to attach the reigns of your mount to his and guide both,” Ignis paused checking the weight of the satchel on his own Chocobo.  “As you should know he’s a surprisingly proficient rider. You’ll be in good hands.”

Noctis snorted. For starters, he wasn’t surprised by Prompto’s riding abilities. His friend had practically vibrated with excitement when they first arrived at the ranch. His apprehension was because even with added precautions letting him travel by Chocobo seemed risky.  “Can’t we get Aranea to take us in the drop ship?”

Ignis’s brows furrowed. “She will already be halfway across Lucis by now picking up and escorting whatever refugees she can find. We shall manage.” There was an air of finality to Ignis’s words that suggested that further complaining of the matter would be ignored.

“We won’t be leaving for at least a couple hours,” Cor called out noting Noctis’s despondent appearance standing there loosely holding the reigns to one of the Chocobos. “You should head back inside. Get something to eat.”

Realizing that there was nothing more he’d be able to do out there Noctis dropped his hands to his side and turned heading in the direction of the house.

And slamming straight into Gladio.

He stumbled a few steps hopping on one foot trying to catch his balance before until Gladio grabbed him by the arm to help him.

Noctis jerked his arm away frowning in a show of frustration. “Geez, make a noise a noise or something,” He huffed heading forward again. “Frigging tree.”

Gladio snorted in amusement. “Need help?” The way back to the house wasn’t the easiest of paths. He only assumed that Noctis had come down here with either Ignis or Cor in the first place.

Noctis hesitated a moment trying to determine if he could make it back on his own. A sour look crossed his features, and his shoulders slackened. “Yeah, fine.” He said resigning himself to Gladio’s aid.

He left Noctis in the entryway before turning and heading back to rejoin Ignis and Cor.

“Prince Noctis!” Talcott exclaimed looking up from his notebook. “Are you guys leaving now?” He sounded a bit saddened by the prospect. Talcott said saddened by the prospect having grown used to having them all there.

Noctis shook his head. “No, they’re just finishing up getting everything packed.” Slender fingers reached out finding the nearby sofa and sinking into it.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto called out to him from the upstairs landing. “You give Talcott that thing we picked up in Altissia?” He asked.

Talcott leaned forward the notebook in his lap momentarily forgotten. “Something for me?” The surprise was evident in his voice as he looked back and forth between Prompto and Noctis. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” He muttered.

Noctis sat forward leaning his elbows on his knees. “It’s probably still in that bag in the room, right?”

Taking Noctis’s words as instruction enough Prompto turned heading back into the room they had all been sharing before emerging moments later, a small object wrapped in tissue paper clenched tightly in his fist.

Prompto plopped down on the sofa next to Noctis handing over the package as Talcott watched them both eyes lighting up with curiosity. As Prompto motioned for him to join them, Talcott closed the notebook and scrambled over and wedging himself between the two of them.  

Noctis rolled the tightly wrapped object between his palms smiling as next to him Talcott was bouncing in his seat with excitement. “They had this in one of the stalls in Altissia and I, well we all thought, it would be good for your collection.”

Talcott took the offered gift handling it as if were wrapped in gold and not dime store tissue paper. Carefully unwrapping the paper, he gasped cradling the cactuar figurine in his palms. “Really?” He asked. “This is for me?”

Noctis’s grin widened whatever melancholy mood that had settled over him earlier was quickly evaporating. “Of course.”

Talcott jumped to his feet nearly tripping over himself to get to his locker. “Now I have them all. Even the ones outside of Lucis.” He fumbled with lock taking a careful look behind him before making just enough of a gap in the opening to slide out a small box.

Noctis tilted his head at Prompto giving him a quick nudge to demand some sort of explanation for what was going on.

Prompto startled. “Oh, Talcott’s just putting all his cactuar figurines on the kitchen table.” He reached over picking up his camera snapping a few pictures.

 

*

“The hell are you doing?” Noctis asked as Gladio attempted to tie a rope around his waist.

“Seatbelt,” Gladio said cinching the rope around him. “Just in case something happens and you fall off.”

“So, I can then be dragged several miles while the Chocobo flees in terror? Great.” Noctis deadpanned tugging at Gladio’s makeshift seatbelt.

Gladio huffed undoing the rope and tossing it to the side. “You fall off or get separated you stay put and let one of us get to you.” He instructed. “I don’t know what you and Prompto were up to back at the gorge,” He said giving Noctis a jab in the chest to emphasize his point. “But we’re not heading out here to cull daemons.”

“Give the current situation the daemons are best avoided.” Ignis chimed in. “It’s our main reason for using Chocobos for this trip. Prevents us from having to stick to a single road.”

Noctis grit his teeth. “I didn’t say I wanted to fight daemons. I just didn’t want to be tied down like cargo.”

Gladio and Ignis exchanged looks but otherwise didn’t provoke Noctis any further on the subject.

Iris came out of the house and leaned against the rickety porch rail. “Getting really tired of constantly having to say goodbye to you guys.” She paused looking them all over as she chewed at her bottom lip. “Just come back safe, okay?”

No one made any promises.

“That’s the plan,” Gladio told her finally as they all turned to leave. Cor took the lead as they headed out. Prompto and Noctis’s joined Chocobos sticking to the middle with Gladio and Ignis bringing up their rear. 

 

*

Prompto wasn’t sure what he expected when they finally arrived in Insomnia. He had attempted to mentally prepare himself as they approached. Their far off view shortly following the fall of the Crown City had given him a small indication of what to expect.

Still, he wasn’t prepared for just how bleak things looked. The darkness that coated every inch of the landscape didn’t help matters either. He knew it would only look worse the closer they got into the city proper. Where the main attack had focused.

Noctis tried to nudge his Chocobo closer to Prompto. For the past ten minutes as they crept forward Prompto was making a sound that indicated to Noctis that he was about to say something only he kept stopping himself.

“What?” Noctis asked.

Prompto started glancing over at Noctis and then looked back down. “What what?”

“You want to say something. Say it.”

Prompto gave a shaky sigh looking over at the sets of small, still houses that lined the street they were on. “Do you think...Do you think maybe we have a quick minute to stop at my house? I just want…uh, nevermind it’s stupid.”

The last time Prompto had even spoken to his adoptive parents was a little over a week before leaving on their initial trip.  He had tried to contact them once after the attack. Standing outside the caravan in the rain while inside everyone else had fallen into a restless sleep.

The call had gone to voicemail, and Prompto hadn’t tried again since. It allowed him to hold on to the hope that they were still alive. Still avoiding contact him, but alive.

Noctis sat up straighter his attention fully on Prompto. “It’s not stupid.” He turned his focus ahead of them calling out to the others. “Hey! We’re making a detour. Prompto’s going to lead the way.”

Gladio huffed looking back at Noctis. “Weren’t you the one getting his royal panties in a bunch when we made a couple stops at the Havens on our way here?”

Noctis frowned not having a retort ready. Gladio wasn’t wrong. Each time they had decided to make camp on the way. Be it to rest the Chocobos or rest themselves Noctis had been a sullen piece of work. “What’s your point?”

Gladio opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by Cor. “What’s the nature of this detour?" He asked.

Prompto hunched his shoulders over embarrassment starting to wash over him. Of course, Noctis would indulge the request without a second thought. Noctis had been indulging every stupid whim Prompto had the entire trip without question.

“We’re stopping by Prompto’s place.” Noctis’s voice was firm almost daring them to disapprove.

Prompto ducked his head he could feel the disapproval in everyone else’s stare without having to meet their eyes.

“Noct,” Ignis spoke up taking the tone he normally did when he needed Noctis to see reason. “We really should be heading straight to the Citadel. We don’t yet know how difficult getting the information you require will be.”

“Fine,” Noctis responded, and Prompto felt as if a rock settled in the pit of his stomach. Until Noctis continued. “Prompto and I will meet up with you at the Citadel when we’re done.”

Prompto snapped to attention looking awkwardly at the other three unsure if he should start leading Noctis back to his place or resign himself to the will of the rest of the guard and head to the Citadel.

He met Cor’s gaze surprised when the older man nodded towards him. “I believe you’re leading the way now, Prompto.”

Prompto licked his lips trying to push back the swelling emotion in his chest. Squinting he glanced around at the street signs getting his bearing before leading them off.  “It’s, uh, it’s just a couple of streets over.”

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Everything single house they passed appeared to be abandoned. Windows were broken on the lower levels of nearly every house. However, they looked to have been broken by people and not shock waves from Imperial attacks.

Prompto paused at the gate of a modest looking home at the corner of one of the streets. “This is it.” He spoke quietly dismounting from his Chocobo. Giving the creature an affection stroke more to calm his own nerves than the bird’s he took in his home’s appearance.

 The front gate was already hanging halfway off one of the hinges. The curtains were drawn in the front room, but it was still clear that the windows on the first floor had been broken from the outside.

His fingers hesitated, only a moment, before pushing on the gate heading towards the front door. The front steps were split in half a dark crack running straight down the middle leaving one side deteriorated into rubble.

Prompto gaped a moment his eyes flickered back to the group silently wondering if any of them had an explanation.

“Daemons,” Cor answered hauling Noctis over the debris by the arm. “Enter with caution for all we know there could be some inside.” His eyes focused on the front entryway. The door had already been ripped off its hinges and was lying flat in the foyer.

Breathing suddenly became difficult for Prompto, and his insides felt as if they had been turned to lead. He pushed himself forward racing down the front hallway straight back into the kitchen.

Noctis pulled himself away from Cor tracing his hand along the hallway following where he heard Prompto’s foot falls.

Cor paused at the front table focused on the pictures lined up on a table. They were all of an attractive couple beaming back up at the camera. Cor frowned looking at each of them in turn.

“Geez, you’d think they’d have at least one photo of him in here.” Gladio snorted looking over Cor’s shoulder.

“Prompto?” Noctis hovered in the kitchen entryway his voice was uncertain. The house was so quiet, and foreboding feeling hung thick in the atmosphere.

“I don’t think they came back,” Prompto whispered as he pulled a letter and photo out from under a magnet on the fridge.

Noctis took a few steps forward. He had been to Prompto’s house before, sure, but not enough times to have the layout memorized. Usually, at Prompto’s instance, they spent most of their time at Noctis’s place.

He reached out a hand finding the kitchen island stopping there to lean against it. “Yeah?” He asked a thoughtful frown on his face as he tried to dissect the wounded tone Prompto had spoken in. “That’s good then, right?” At the very least it would mean they weren’t caught up in the attack.

Prompto turned the photo over in his hands. A selfie he had taken in his Crown’s Guard uniform before leaving. The letter he had written telling them where he was going and not to worry was still taped shut.

“I…I guess.” Prompto shrugged. It was selfish, he told himself, to feel the pang of hurt discovering his message untouched on the refrigerator door. It was there though eating away at his insides.

Did they even know he hadn’t been here? Did they care? They never returned his call or even attempted to call him themselves afterward. He clenched his own letter tight in his fist. Would he have felt better if he had found out they died here?

Prompto flinched hating the answer to that question.

It wasn’t as if they were awful parents. They provided him with a home. They sent him to a good school. Provided him with food and clothing. Even financially supported his hobbies when he was too young to do it himself. Was it really their fault they were afraid of him? It wasn’t as if they didn’t have enough reason to.

He had just figured maybe, just maybe, he could change their mind.

Sighing Prompto stuffed the letter and picture into his pocket.

“I’m going to head upstairs and grab something. Then we can go,” Regret began to wash over Prompto in waves threatening to pull him under. Coming here was a mistake. It would have been preferable to live in his own fantasy world. One where they had come home. Seen his photo and note and were proud of him.

That they tragically died in Insomnia’s fall before they got the chance to call and tell them.

A morbid fantasy, but it was at least one where Prompto could pretend they weren’t put off by his presence. 

Noctis wanted to provide some words of comfort for his friend, but no easy words were coming. Parents not being around was something he felt like he could relate to, but the heart of the matter here was beyond Noctis’s comprehension.

Regis never actively avoided contact with him.

He folded his arms pressing his head against the island wondering if maybe it would have been kinder for him to deny Prompto’s request to come back here.

“Where’s Prompto?”

Ignis’s voice pulled Noctis’s attention back, and he lifted his head just enough to mumble into the crook of his arm instead of directly into the table. “Upstairs.” Was the only word that wasn’t entirely muffled by Noctis’s elbow.

Ignis sighed directing his gaze upward. “I suppose he got what he came for?” He had a vague idea of how it had gone. Prompto had offhandedly mentioned that he didn’t see or speak to his parents much and recent revelations had given Ignis more of insight as to why.

 

*

Prompto wasn’t sure if it was just the lack of light or his own mood that was giving every corner of his childhood home a significant horror movie vibe, but every groan of the floorboards was starting to fray his nerves.

Opening his bedroom door, he startled at the sight of clothing scattered on the floor. You left that there. He reminded himself. He picked the shirt up and tossed it to the side. No one turned into a daemon in here you were just sloppy with packing.

Prompto had been spending most of his time at Noctis’s apartment anyway. It was easier to pretend that the whole not seeing one another thing was mutual if he was constantly somewhere else as well.

Opening his desk drawer Prompto carefully lifted the top on a small box. His letter from Luna had become a bit worn over the years, and the floral scent of the paper had long since faded, but the careful script was still legible.

This keepsake, which put him on the path to making his first and best friend, was enough of a reason to travel back here to retrieve. Prompto tucked it in one of his front pockets fingers brushing against the Phoenix feather that was still tucked away.

He slid the letter behind it frowning a bit in thought. Perhaps he should turn that item over to Ignis for safe keeping.

“You about ready to go?”

Gladio’s voice shook Prompto from his thoughts as he headed back down the stairs the phoenix down still securely in his pocket.

 

*

Prompto did his best to school his features in an everything is okay face. For starters, it would ring a bit strange to be so sour over the fact that his parents may be alive. Not to mention they had all been kind enough to make the stop in the first place.

“Uh, good to go.” The cheeriness in his voice rang hollow, but it was only Noctis that seemed to notice. Frowning his friend decided against saying anything only nudging back when Prompto gave him a friendly shove.

As they turned the corner to head back to the front door Prompto paled. Instead of the exit awaiting them at the end of the hall, there was a solid wall. “T-That’s new.” He chuckled nervously   

Gladio stopped short in his tracks causing Noctis to stumble into him from behind.

“Seriously?!” Noctis exclaimed in extreme exasperation rubbing his face before trying to shove Gladio forward.

Noctis frowned in confusion as Gladio gave him a gentle shove back. “What?” He asked his voice now more concerned than annoyed. From behind him Ignis and Cor moved staying on their guard.

Prompto turned behind them. Instead of the entryway leading back to the kitchen, another solid wall had formed.

They were trapped.

Smoke coiled from the wall directly in front of them as a daemon pulled itself from its center. Its large torso hung from the wall along with one long arm.

Before any of the party had a chance to react the daemon’s arm swiped out pining Gladio, Cor, and Ignis against the hallway.

The daemon reached out making a grab for Prompto and Noctis. Prompto quickly shook off the shock of a daemon wall appearing in his home fast enough to pull himself and Noctis out of the way. “This is bad.” He muttered as he continued to drag his friend away until both their backs were firmly pressed against the opposite wall. “Real bad.”

The daemon stared them down throwing its head back against its stone prison giving a terrible cry. A rumble shook the floor beneath them as the stone wall began to inch forward taking down the walls as it went. Pictures and decorations fell to the floor shattering on impact.

“Ah, crap it got worse.” Prompto’s voice was edging into a panic.

The other three had gotten back to their feet shaking off their own shock before turning to face their newly formed foe.

“Gladio,” Cor commanded.

Gladio didn’t need any further instruction meeting Cor’s gaze with a quick nod throwing himself in front of the daemon wall pushing back on the beast attempting to stop its advance.

Ignis and Cor slid in on opposite sides getting in as many attacks as they could while Gladio held the daemon’s attention.

“I can’t hold it,” Gladio grunted out moments before the daemon threw him forward down the hall narrowly missing Prompto and Noctis.

Prompto drew one of his machine weapons sending a round of rapid fire straight up the middle of the hallway. His efforts only appeared to slow the daemon’s advance rather than stopping it entirely.

The wall daemon snatched Ignis tossing him harshly into Cor knocking both men off their feet. Ignis staggered attempting to catch on to something for support. Cor grabbed his arm helping him steady himself before pressing an elixir into his hand.

“Regrettably we aren’t making much headway.” Cor’s voice sounded grim even as he continued looking around the shortening hallway attempting to formulate a plan.

The daemon began to move forward again the house crumbling behind it with each pull forward.

“Oh man, we are so screwed.” Prompto gave a startled cry in surprise as Noctis wrenched himself away from him. “Noct?”

Prompto recognized the stance Noctis took immediately. The way he squared his shoulders making himself look taller than he actually was. He knew what his friend was about to do. “Noct!” He called out louder this time, but it was too late to stop him.

The magic from the ring clapped around the room pulling at the daemon as Noctis bit back a cry of agony.

Cor whipped his attention around as both Ignis and Gladio swore under their breaths.

“Noct stop! Let go!” Ignis was calling back pleading with Noctis. This one was too big. It would be too much. He feared Noctis would run out of energy or life force before even he’d even be able to do real damage to the daemon.

“Prompto don’t you touch him!” Gladio snarled noticing as Prompto inched closer. He had seen what happened last time. It had taken both Noctis and Prompto to take down the daemon the Emperor had become. As far as he could tell this one was worse.

It would kill them both.

In a swift, decisive moment, Cor swiped his katana under Noctis’s feet breaking the ring’s concentration and sending Noctis crumpling to the ground gasping for air.

Cor hauled Noctis to his feet again allowing the Prince to slouch limply against him. “We are running out of room here.” He reminded the rest of the group his back almost pressing against the actual wall behind them.

The daemon’s arm came down again narrowly missing taking both Gladio and Ignis out with it. Its fingers raking into the hardwood floor ripping it to pieces.

A fissure tore through the ground at their feet. The floor crumbling beneath them as the wall daemon let out another cry that shook the very walls of the toppling house.

Cor’s expression darkened at this rate they’d all either be buried in the rubble or slain by the daemon itself. Neither choice seemed all that appealing. He shifted Noctis’s weight against him as the other let out a soft groan.

“Take him.” He said handing Noctis off to Prompto who immediately hooked his arm around his friend’s waist. “Gladio and I shall attempt one final stride to push it back. If you see an opening make your retreat. I shall have Ignis pursue with you.”

Prompto nodded dumbly switching out his weapon to one of the smaller guns that could manage easier with just one hand. He glanced down as the ground began to crack more beneath his feet. He staggered back as it opened up under him revealing a drop below to the tunneled sewer systems that ran beneath all of Insomnia.

An idea began to form in his head. It was clear they weren’t going to be able to defeat this daemon at least not before it had them all pinned against the wall. Their only true option at this point was escape and make for the Citadel.

Ignis was already next to him looking down as well. He met Prompto’s stare with a firm nod. “Go.” He told him making sure Prompto’s hold on Noctis was secure before urging him onwards. “I’ll get the others.”

Prompto didn’t have to be told twice. He jumped below with a still half conscious Noctis in tow. He winced as his knees absorbed the impact of the fall. It was a bigger drop than he thought it was going to be.

The other three quickly followed suit with more graceful landings than Prompto had managed.

“We’re in the sewer, aren’t we?” Noctis sounded unamused as he buried his head against Prompto’s shoulder.

“You got any better ideas?” Gladio shot back the annoyance of being unable to finish off the wall daemon was taking its toll on his temperament.

Cor didn’t give Noctis a chance to answer quickly pushing the party forward. “We need to move on before it does any more structural damage trapping us under here.” He went on ahead trusting that the other’s would follow. “With any luck, we can follow these tunnels to the manhole closest to the Citadel and avoid any more substantial threats.”

They continued on in silence Prompto occasionally looking backward to the now ruined home he was leaving behind until it was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for funsies if you're all interested I created my own writing blog so I have a place to post previews and other goodies. You can find it on tumblr @rogueheartedfiction you can message me there or drop me a comment just be warned if you start talking to me I may never shut up.


	13. Words of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the information you find isn't the information you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback. Your comments are always the fuel I need to continue. Otherwise, I'd probably just leave this sitting around for weeks without so much as updating.

 

Prompto’s agitation was hard to miss. Noctis could tell each time his friend turned his head looking back the way they had come. He had nearly tripped over him twice when Prompto had hesitated in following the rest of the group.

Prompto’s breath hitched. A quick intake as he cast one last glance over his shoulder. “You don’t think…”

There it was. The question Prompto had been hesitating to ask. A question he still couldn’t seem to fully form out of fear of speaking it into reality.

“No.” Noctis’s answer was swift any hesitation would only add to Prompto’s unease.

Prompto licked his lips his shoulders sagging as his eyes flickered to Noctis now. “You didn’t even let me finish.”

Noctis snorted. He knew he wouldn’t have finished the question anyway. “Yeah, well, I knew what you were going to ask, and the answer is no.”

“But how do you know?” He wasn’t questioning that Noctis knew what he was going to ask. They had been friends long enough that there was a certain level of predictability between the two of them. His inquiry was geared towards Noctis’s certainty in his answer.

The question earned a huff from Noctis. “Kingly intuition.”

Not the answer that Prompto was hoping for, but not entirely unexpected. He sighed his eyes cast downward a moment. It was pointless to ask in the first place. Neither of them had any idea what turned someone into a daemon. Much less who or what the daemon had been before the transformation.

Still, it was a nagging pin prick at the back of Prompto’s mind. That wall daemon could have been one of them. Maybe both. It wasn’t impossible.

“It wasn’t them,” Noctis repeated this time with more sincerity having pieced together a stronger case for his claim. “They obviously weren’t there before Insomnia got destroyed and they wouldn’t have come back after the news got out.”

Prompto frowned. It made sense. He wasn’t sure which he’d rather believe. That they were dead or daemons or the fact that they were alive somewhere and just hadn’t bothered checking in on him. He silently admonished himself. It wasn’t as if he had tried that hard to locate their whereabouts after the attack. One attempted phone call could hardly be considered adequate detective work.

“What if they came back looking for me?”

Noctis hummed. He didn’t want to immediately brush off the notion. “I don’t think the Nifs were letting anyone back into the city,” Noctis was choosing his words carefully. “And if they came looking for you they would have at least taken your letter, right?”

Prompto frowned. He should be relieved that they weren’t daemons, but unwavering hurt was winning out against all other feelings.

“Message Aranea and have her check the registry in Lestallum,” Noctis offered. “Ignis said they were taking down names of all the refugees, so families could find each other. Can’t hurt to use it to find yours.”

His phone never felt heavier in his pocket. “Maybe, maybe later.” Prompto sighed. He hated being caught between a state of wanting to know and not wanting to know. It was easier to accept and come up with multiple fantasied scenarios than face a concrete truth.

“You deserved better by them,” Noctis told him with an air of finality to his statement that had the corners of Prompto’s mouth pulling into a tentative grin.

“They weren’t all bad.”

Ahead of them, Cor stopped at a split in the path. “I didn’t realize that you had taken to using the ring.”

Noctis shuffled a bit awkwardly unsure if there was disapproval in the older man’s voice or just curiosity. It was hard to tell with him. “Was running out of options,” He muttered. “They don’t exactly like it when I try to join the fight otherwise.”

“We specifically told him not to use it unless wholly necessary.” There was definitely disapproval in Ignis’s voice.

“Seemed pretty necessary to me,” Noctis muttered in a petulant tone. “Sounded like we were getting our asses kicked.”

Cor didn’t argue either way. “It appears that power might be too much for you. Like you’re suffering a blowback from it.” He was putting it as lightly as possible hoping the other’s would provide further explanation for the fact that Noctis’s skin had been burning back from his arms and face.

“So that’s not supposed to happen,” Noctis responded flatly. “Great.”

“I can’t answer that. Your father mainly used it to maintain the wall.” Cor shifted his attention to Gladio. “You told Prompto not to touch him.” It was more of a question than a statement. Cor was obviously waiting for further explanation.

Prompto shied away guiltily when Gladio cast a quick glance over to him. “When we were in Gralea, Noct used the ring in a fight against a larger daemon--.”

“The Emperor,” Noctis interjected.

Gladio rolled his eyes. That wasn’t exactly the point he was trying to make. “The ring was doing the same thing it did to him back there. Only Prompto decided to grab on to Noct during the attack and well he started burning up just like Noct.”

Cor’s gaze shifted between the two younger men in question. “Interesting.”

Noctis scoffed. He wasn’t sure if interesting were the word he would use to describe it. He wholeheartedly hated every moment he used that ring getting Prompto involved only added to the displeasure. Even if it did siphon off some of the actual pain, it didn’t do anything to calm the turmoil that he was doing something wrong and hurting his friend in the process.

“We wondered if perhaps it was a concern of worthiness,” Ignis spoke up again voicing Noctis’s fragile worry back in Gralea.

Cor cast a scrutinizing gaze that Noctis appeared to flinch under. Perhaps if it only been happening when Prompto was involved Cor would consider it a possibility. Not that he would voice that out loud. It wasn’t that Cor found Prompto unsatisfactory the mere fact that he had jumped in to aid Noctis with the ring proved he was a more than able Crown’s Guard.

He could, however, see where the former Kings of Lucis might disapprove.

“While I can’t say for certain,” Cor nodded his head motioning that they should continue this conversation while finishing up their trek through the sewers. “I doubt that’s the reason. Under normal circumstances, Noctis wouldn’t have taken possession of the ring for at least another ten years.”

No one said anything. It went without saying that these weren’t normal circumstances.

 

*

 

As predicted a large portion of the remaining Magitek infantry was stationed in front of the Citadel. No longer receiving orders from the Empire, the soldiers were reverting back to base daemon instincts leaving the whole of their attacks erratic and unpredictable.

 

It had been Ignis’s plan to evade an all-out fight by using stealth, but such a plan was only held together for so long, and as Gladio has unhelpfully pointed out it wasn’t as if the Citadel was made for sneaking into.

As he drove his sword another trooper, Gladio was starting to rethink his smug assessment of the Citadel’s defenses. “There’s no end to them!” He called out to no one, in particular, sending another crashing into the decorative fountain.

On the other side of the battlefield, Noctis and Prompto were back to back fighting in tandem. With Prompto launching gravispheres to pull in as many troopers as its power would allow and Noctis finishing them off with a blast of lightning elemancy.

Cor and Ignis were also taking out as many as they could. However, the number of opponents wasn’t dwindling fast enough, and the group was starting to run out of steam.

“We need to regroup!” Ignis called out. If they could just make it inside the Citadel, there was a better chance that they could evade them. At the very least gain a better control of the situation.

Prompto gave Noctis a tug intent on leading him towards Ignis.

Without warning, Noctis stopped pulling his arm away from Prompto and listened intently to a faint humming noise in the distance worry plastered over his face. “Do you hear--.”

Prompto cut him off with a surprised cry getting off what he’d later brag to be a magnificent headshot on one of the troopers who was about to take Noctis’s distraction as an invitation to slice him clean in half. 

He froze turning his attention where Noctis’s head was inclined. Two very large mechas were clamoring around the corner to join the fight. Prompto grimaced as Noctis shoved them both out of the way moments before two missiles came flying in their direction.

The force of the explosion sent them flying back further as they both staggered to their feet. “How many?!” Noctis shouted barely able to hear his own voice much less Prompto’s response over the ringing in his ears.

Prompto gripped his shoulder shouting the answer. “Two!”

Another batch of explosives went soaring over their heads landing in the vicinity of Ignis and Cor sending the duo scrambling out of the blast range. Prompto breathed a sigh of relief when the debris cleared, and the two appeared unharmed, for the most part.

“We’ve gotta take out the missile launchers.” Noctis pulled his friend in closer wanting his voice to be heard over the chaos around them.

“Yeah well…” Prompto trailed off. Their normal strategy for that was to have Noctis warp strike the source and take out the cannons. “I don’t know how we’re going to do that.”

His eyes widened as next to him Noctis summoned his blade. “Oh hell no!” Prompto choked out. “Come on man, not this again. No way.” They had Gladio, Ignis, and Cor this time there shouldn’t be a need to risk getting Noctis into melee range.

“Prompto!” Noctis shouted aggravated by his friend’s protests.

“You don’t even know where you’re warping!”

Noctis snorted turning his attention towards the robots. “You shoot at the cannons, and I’ll just follow the sound.”

“No….that’s--.” Well, it wasn’t actually an awful idea, but Prompto quickly shook it off. “That’s insane.”

“Prompto!”

“No!” Prompto grabbed hold of Noctis’s arm eyes widening as another missile landed right next to them.

They weren’t as quick to get out of the way of this one. The force rocked both of them back sending Prompto into a mess of broken Magitek limbs. A sharp piece of shrapnel cut a gash on the side of his face. Prompto quickly pressed his fingers against his instinctively trying to stop the flow of blood.

He took a sharp breath at the pain touching the wound caused but continued to experimentally prod at it. The momentary shock from being sent halfway across the courtyard wore off, and Prompto frantically scanned the area to find Noctis.

He was fortunate to find his friend several feet away. Prompto let out a ragged breath. He could tell that Noctis was bleeding as well, blood is seeping between his fingers as he clutched at the gash on his arm. He was on his knees though getting back to his feet, so Prompto could only assume that the injury wasn’t severe.

But then Noctis’s knees buckled. The air on the battlefield became still, and Prompto no longer registers the noises around him.

Noctis screamed, and the entire sky opened up.

 

*

_Foolish child, you wish for me to lend you my power?_

It was the last thing Noctis heard. A voice thrumming in his head threatening to crack his skull in two. He couldn’t even remember what his answer had been.

He could feel the water surging around him. Panic instantly overtook his body as he was overwhelmed with the sensation of drowning. His body screaming for him to breathe all while his brain forbade the action out of fear of inhaling nothing but water.

Someone grabbed on to his arm pulling him forward. Noctis flung an arm forward catching air before steadying himself in against whoever was pulling at him.

“Noct! Noct, come on it’s over you gotta breathe.” Prompto’s concerned voice rang in his ears.

Noctis inhaled sharply pain shooting through his lungs and extending to through every limb. He gave another rattling gasp as Ignis knelt beside him patting him on the back.

“Easy, Noct, easy.” Ignis could feel the muscles in Noctis’s back tightening and shaking from the strain.

Noctis bolted upright only to instantly slump down again. He whipped his head around, his breath coming in desperate pants. It was quiet. Shouldn’t they still be surrounded by Magitek forces? “W-Where?”

Ignis hooked his arm around Noctis’s waist helping him to his feet. “We’re still in the courtyard.”

Noctis licked his lips shaking his head in protest. That hadn’t been what he meant. Weren’t they in the middle of a fight? Prompto. Noctis remembered being next to his friend moments ago before they were blown away from one another. “Prompto?” His voice was cautious testing to see if the other was still around.

“I’m right here,” Prompto responded shooting Ignis a concerned look.

Noctis’s shoulders sagged in relief but then confusion settled on his weary face. “Are we dead?”

Ignis managed a small smile giving him a comforting pat on the back. “No, we all seem to be very much alive thanks to you.”

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Noctis made an attempt to stand up without help. “What can I say? I’m awesome.”

Both Prompto and Ignis leaned in ready to catch him if he swayed too far to one side. “It would appear,” Ignis could tell that Noctis didn’t have the slightest idea about what had just transpired. “That you enlisted the help of the Hydreaon to bring a swift end to this battle.”

Noctis made a soft humming noise taking in what Ignis had said. The group was no stranger to an astral summoning. When things became overwhelming at a Nifelheim base, they infiltrated the Fulgarian had provided a decisive end to what could have been a dire battle.

Still, Noctis didn’t remember feeling this level of drained or the shooting pain the last time he did it. He chewed at the inside of his cheek mulling it over. Perhaps it was because he was wearing the ring this time, or maybe Levithan was just a spiteful bitch.

Noctis was actually leaning towards spiteful bitch.

“Everything okay?” Cor asked as the group began to reconvene at the stairs his eyes washed over Noctis taking in the appearance of the battered young man before him.

Noctis lifted his head displaying the cheekiest grin possible. “Yeah, pretty sure I just save all your asses.”

 

*

 

They had spent several hours in Regis’s study pouring over books and allowing Noctis some time to sleep off the effects of summoning the Leviathan on one of the couches. Though the room looked dark and bleak, Noctis wasn’t able to tell content to wrap himself in the familiarity of his home.

There hadn’t been many troopers inside the Citadel walls. Only a pair guarding various elevators and doorways to some of the more important rooms within. They had been dispatched far more easily than those in the courtyard.

Noctis had pulled himself awake around the three-hour mark feeling guilty that he had nothing to contribute to the work they were all putting in at his request. Not that any of his companions had a complaint to make about it.

Gladio looked up from his book eyes finding Ignis who appeared to be turning pale as he continued reading.

“Ig?” Gladio called out to him cautiously.

Ignis didn’t appear to hear him hand shaking as he turned a page. Ignis had been tasked with shifting through records penned by Regis’s own hand. Gladio wasn’t sure what he could have found that would cause the man’s features to become so grave.

“Iggy!” Gladio repeated louder this time drawing the entire room’s attention to him.

Ignis looked up meeting their eyes. Gladio knew that look it was the same face he had made when he returned to the hotel suite in Galdin holding the newspaper that told of Insomnia’s downfall. His gaze was focused on Noctis who was staring blankly in Ignis’s direction leaned against the back of the couch.

“What’s up?” Noctis asked feeling the mood in the room shift.

Ignis turned the book handing it to Cor pressing his finger down on the passage he had been reading. “I believe I’ve found something.” His voice was soft as he looked away.

Gladio got to his feet moving over to hover around behind Cor reading the passage over his shoulder. “That’s...” He looked to Cor expecting to hear that what was in print before them wasn’t true. That Regis had clearly been suffering from some sort of delusion.

“What. Is. It?” Noctis asked again enunciating each word out of pure annoyance.

Prompto hesitated in his corner of the room stopping beside Noctis’s couch deciding to sit down with his friend instead of with the others. Whatever news Ignis had found it didn’t seem right that Noctis be the very last to know.

Cor handed the book back to Ignis. “It’s not the answer we were hoping for, but it’s part of an answer all the same.”

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” Noctis’s voice was becoming more strained.

Ignis took a deep breath settling the book in his lap his fingers trembled slightly as he pulled at the pages. “His Majesty appears to have provided some insight as to the power of the crystal in its regards to you.”

Noctis swallowed hard. “Okay?” He trailed off it felt like bad news was coming, but answers were what they came for. The fact that Ignis had found something must be good news.

This was harder than Ignis imagined it would be each move he made to start talking the words instantly died in his throat. He swallowed again. It was his duty to aid Noctis, and no amount of stalling would change the words on the paper. He had to tell him.

“Perhaps, I should just read you what’s written here,”

Noctis nodded in response. If he could have, he would have already snatched the book from Ignis and read it himself. Instead, he shifted forward breathing in deep as Prompto did the same.

“I was always apprehensive about having children. The burden they would face as King of Lucis and successor to the Ring of Lucii was not a fate I would wish to hand off to anyone. However, I knew that an heir was necessary and after Noctis was born I would not have imagined a life without his presence.

“I endeavored to hold on to this burden for as long as possible. For every day I reigned as King would be one less day he would have to shoulder the burden.”

Ignis paused watching the way Noctis’s hands began to clasp tightly in his lap he had turned his head to the side fighting off oncoming emotions as he was read the words of his departed father.

“A burden I now fear he will never take on. It has been decreed to me that Noctis is the Chosen King. He will end the accused Starscourge and bring light to our world. A sentiment that should bring joy and hope to all of Lucis, but one that only fills me with dread. For, the completion of this prophecy comes at a heavy price,”

Ignis’s voice became more strained as the words in front of him left a sick feeling churning in his gut.

“The prophecy can only be fulfilled at the cost of his life.”

The room fell silent

“No!” It was Prompto who shouted in a pained outrage he was on his feet as soon as the words left his mouth startling the entire room. Obviously, the others had anticipated the reaction to be from Noctis who was sitting stone silent on the couch inhaling and exhaling sharply through his nose.

“Prompto,” Ignis placed out a hand to placate him indicating he should sit back down.

“This is…I don’t get it!” Prompto shouted.

Behind him, Noctis’s shoulders hunched as he curled in on himself.

“So what’s the deal the Gods screw up so then what they have Noct jump through hoops and prove himself worthy to them just so he can use their power to then die?!”

“Prompto.” It was Cor this time his eyes on Noctis who appeared to breathing a bit more erratically. “Enough you’re--.”

“No!” He shouted again cutting off Cor as tears welled up in his eyes. “This is crap, and you know it! It’s not fair! Why does Noct have to be punished because the Gods suck?”

“Prompto.” Cor tried again, but Prompto only gained more momentum in his ranting as tears began to make their way down his cheeks.

“He’s sacrificed enough!” Prompto was nearly hysterical now sinking back into the couch he grabbed Noctis’s arm so tightly it was if he believed his friend would disappear if he ever let go. “He’s not a pawn in this convoluted fix the world scheme.”

Noctis fingers balled tightly against the fabric of his pants clenching hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

Prompto turned his attention to him rubbing his shoulder. His voice taking on a more soothing less outraged tone. “This isn’t going to happen. There’s going to be some other way. There has to be. I’m not…I’m not going to just let you die. I swear we’re going to fig--.”

“Prompto shut the hell up!” Gladio’s tone was more forceful than anyone had previously attempted. He gave a quick gesture to Noctis’s shaking form implying that Prompto’s distress was only furthering Noctis’s.

Noctis felt as if his heart was going to rip itself from his chest. He knew Prompto’s words were well intended, but the more upset and insistent Prompto was the harder the news was to swallow. He kept his head down he knew if they could see his face it would only make them all feel worse.

He wasn’t even one hundred percent certain what he was feeling. Everything inside of him was swimming around in a mess of anger, frustration, sadness, and despair that he found himself unable to latch on to just one of those.

“Is there anything else,” His question was directed to Ignis unable to respond to Prompto’s promises. He knew no matter how well intended his friend may be there was no way he’d be able to stop a prophecy decreed by the Gods themselves. Noctis couldn’t let himself hope for that.

Ignis appeared startled by Noctis’s question, but quickly looked back down at the book in his hands. “There’s more--.”

“Anything about how I’m supposed to use the crystal to--.” Noctis cut himself off hating how angry and weak he sounded.

“Well, no.”

“Fine.” As gently as he could allow himself to he pulled himself from Prompto’s grip and headed for the doors.

 “Noct.” Gladio’s stern tone was not unlike the one that halted Prompto’s tirade moments ago. A warning.  He reached out pulling him back.

It would have the same effect on Noctis.

There was a hammering in his ribcage that muffled the words. His skin itched with a need to flee. A moment was all he needed. A chance to break apart in peace before he could face them all again.

Noctis rolled his shoulder shrugging off Gladio’s words as he pushed open the double doors to the study. He had a mental map of the place, but no set destination in mind.

Anywhere his feet would take him he supposed.

“Noct,” Gladio had followed him into the hallway. There was still a sternness to his voice. The one he used whenever Noctis was being particularly insufferable. However, there was something more there. An injured pitch just below the surface sending a crack through his words. One that Gladio swallowed back instantly. “Come on you can’t just go off on your own.”

Cor ventured out behind Gladio silently watching the two of them.

“Why not?” Noctis gave a broken, bitter laugh his throat closing up as he attempted to hold off the oncoming tears. “Afraid I’m going to wander into trouble and get killed?”

Gladio dropped his arm to his side all responses he thought to give seemed wildly inappropriate in the situation. What was he supposed to say? His reasoning behind stopping him was to prevent him from getting hurt, but now it just felt like they were preserving him for a later sacrifice.

Noctis didn’t wait for Gladio’s response storming down the hall and out of sight. Gladio couldn’t bring himself to follow.

“He’ll be fine,” Cor said still watching the corner Noctis disappeared behind. “We need to give him the time he requires.” He turned heading back into the other room as expected Gladio followed.

“Prompto,” Ignis voice was gentle, and he placed a hand on his companion’s shoulder. “You have to pull it together. If you continue to carry on upset, it will only serve to further agitate Noct.” Another strangled sob had Ignis moving his hand to Prompto’s back rubbing it comfortingly. “There will be time to grieve. Later.”

Prompto pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, but it did nothing to stop the flow of tears. He couldn’t stop himself. Time to grieve. After Noctis was already gone. Dead without anyone truly knowing what he had done for them. It felt like one of his limbs had been ripped off. “How can you be so calm?” He choked.

“We’ve been trained for this,” Cor explained though sounding a bit defeated.  “As Ignis said there will be time later, but as it stands we have a job to do. We can’t be hindered by our own emotions. Not right now.”

Prompto looked up gazing around at the somber faces of his companions. “Well, I wasn’t.” He barely strangled out the words. His face was red and blotchy from the tears. Even if he had been trained Prompto wasn’t sure he’d just be able to compartmentalize his emotions so easily.

He was shaking. The tremors tearing through his body no matter how desperately he tried to swallow them back. Hugging his arms against his body so tightly he feared he might break his own ribcage.

“Prompto,” Gladio’s tone was rough and angry meant to silence him rather than placate him as Ignis had attempted.

He looked down vision still blurry from tears that he hastily tried to wipe away. He wanted to follow after Noctis, but his feet seemed rooted in place. “It’s not fair.” Prompto’s voice had been reduced to a broken sob.

No one said anything. No one could disagree with that sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr at wildrogueheart or you can catch chapter previews and other fun stuff rogueheartedfiction on tumblr. I'm always down for interaction. I LOVE interaction.


	14. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of bad news, Noctis receives a messenger and the prophecy continues to be the gift that keeps on giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you again so much for your wonderful comments and encouragement. We're getting there and the closer we get to the end the sadder I get because I'm really going to miss this fic. It's my first major one in at least ten years.

Noctis felt a pang of guilt over the way he responded to Gladio. None of this had been his fault, and he wasn’t the one who had been keeping the information from him. He hadn’t been the one who smiled kindly at him all while knowing how it would end.

Frustration burned through Noctis’s mind as he continued down the hallway. What little control he thought he had was an illusion. His life had never been his own.

The source of his anger was out of reach, so momentarily lashing out at Gladio was an easy outlet. He told himself it wasn’t completely without cause. Gladio had responded to his need to get away with a tone that suggested his reaction was unreasonable.

Maybe he was being unreasonable, but the Astrals and their damned prophecy had chipped away at every piece of his life, so Noctis was granting himself an hour to be a pain the ass about it.

He slowed his steps breathing in deep reaching out taking cautious steps until his fingers brushed against an intricate carving. A smile twitched against his lips but vanished as quickly as it appeared. A few more steps forward and Noctis pulled open the heavy doors to the throne room.

It only seemed fitting that he would wind up here he told himself as he stopped short at the base of the stairs to the throne. The last time he felt so achingly long ago it almost seemed like a different life.

He dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands just standing there as the seconds ticked by.

“You knew,” Noctis let out a stuttering breath one that appeared to have been holding together everything inside of him. A sob broke from his throat, and he ducked his head shoulders shaking under the weight of it all.

It was easier to yell at an empty throne when you couldn’t see that no one was there.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was fragile but still echoed around the empty walls. “You just, you just every day you just,” He blinked against the tears that rapidly filled his eyes. “All those times you looked at me, and you  _knew_.”

Noctis was having the same problem he had after his father died after Insomnia’s downfall. He pushed his hands through his hair frantically trying his best to order his thoughts. “You should have told me! Both times!” He was frustrated, and panic edged its way into his voice he could feel his knees shaking beneath him.

“I could have…I could have…” He strained mentally grasping at something he couldn’t reach. He wasn’t sure where he was going with that thought. He didn’t even have an immediate plan for himself much less a retroactive one for the past.

“We could have had more time.” He settled sinking to his knees fingers pressing against the cold stone beneath them. He flinched and closed his eyes tight letting the tears leak down their corners. “I just wanted to spend more time with you. If I had known either of us--.”

Noctis cut himself off not wanting to finish the statement. “I would have tried harder. So,  _so_ much harder.”

 

*

The prolonged silence was suffocating the room. The only sound was Prompto bouncing his leg up and down in agitation along with his attempts at muffling the hiccups from his previous sobbing.

Gladio was pacing the back of the room like a caged animal. There was nowhere concrete to direct his agitation to the current situation.  He could be angry with the Astrals all he wanted, but in the end, it wouldn’t get him anything.

Instead, he turned his frustrations on Prompto. “Oh, pull yourself together!” He snapped causing Prompto to jump slightly and duck his head.

“Gladio.” Cor only gave him a brief shake of the head once he had the other’s attention. He understood his friend’s frustrations, truly he did. There was a helplessness that was being felt by all of them right now. He knew Gladio, in particular, was feeling the sting.

What good is a shield to a dead King? How was he supposed to protect someone from death whose very mission was to die?

Still, it didn’t give him the right to take his anger out on Prompto. This was their moment. Their one chance to piece themselves together and then put on a brave face for Noctis. At least until it was over.

“It makes sense now,” Cor spoke up again letting the lingering tensions between Gladio and Prompto vanish.

“I can’t say that anything about this particular situation makes sense.” Ignis frowned.

“What I mean is most of us wondered if his majesty was just overly indulgent, or soft in his treatment of Noct.” Cor rested his arms on his knees. “There was time where he was withdrawn, for days. It must have been when he found out.”

Gladio’s mouth twitched into a bitter smile at a memory. “That was the reason I figured he was going to be a whiny, spoiled, little brat.” He looked down. “That wasn’t all true.”

Prompto pushed himself to his feet silently heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Ignis asked making a motion to follow after him stopping only when Prompto gave him a quick shake of the head.

“Walk.” Prompto’s eyes flickered to Gladio, but quickly back to the door as he headed out before anyone could stop him. If he was going to pull himself together as Gladio had demanded, he wasn’t going to be able to do it in a room full of people reminiscing about Noctis as if he were already gone.

There were a few silent beats after the door closed that Gladio stared at it before turning back to the rest of the group. “Should someone go after him?” Obviously, he wasn’t suggesting himself. Gladio was becoming increasingly aware that he wasn’t exactly a pro in the comforting area.

Still, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t acknowledge that Prompto needed someone right now.

“Give him a bit of time to himself,” Cor said not looking up. “He’s had a lot to take in today.” Not to mention the rest of them were really no better off than Prompto himself.

It was likely that Prompto would head straight to Noctis which was probably best for both of them.

 

*

Noctis wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting at the base of the throne with his head buried in his knees. It could have been hours. It could have been just minutes. However, a familiar chill settled in the air causing him to pull his knees more tightly to his chest.

“I suppose you’re looking for a thank you for earlier?” Noctis muttered into his legs not bothering to lift his head to speak to the Astral that was now standing at the bottom of the throne’s staircase. After all the half-truths and run around he got from the Gods paying proper respect was the furthest thing from his mind.

What were they going to do about it anyway? Kill him?

“I do not come seeking your gratitude my chosen King,” Gentiana spoke in her normal even tone sounding neither amused nor offended by Noctis’s response.

Noctis turned his head making a face at her words. He knew that calling him her chosen king was meant with reverence and not disrespect, but it still felt like a slap to the face. Chosen sacrifice felt more like it.

His heart hammered in his chest he swallowed, but it felt like he was sucking in tar instead of air. “You here to kill me now?” He tried his best to keep the fear and vulnerability out of his voice. Working to maintain an air of resentment. It didn’t carry over quite the way he intended.

“You are not strong enough as you are now to trade your life to end this plague and defeat the usurper.” If Gentiana noticed the hitch in his voice, she didn’t react to it. Her tone remained neutral a fact that only furthered Noctis’s upset state.

Prompto was right. These Astrals didn’t view him as anything more than a means to an end.

He might have to give his life to correct their mistake and save humanity, but that didn’t mean he had to be passive about it, did it?

He tried to give a snort of derision, but it came out more like a choked sob. “Sorry? I haven’t had much time to work on being a good sacrifice.”

Gentiana clasped her hands together closing her eyes and going silent for so long that Noctis shifted his attention leaning his head to the side attempting to determine if she was even still there.

“The chosen King must commune with the crystal to absorb its full power. Only then will he be able to trade his life for the safety of the world.”

Noctis grit his teeth hard, fingernails leaving small indentations in his palms. The news of his soon to be fate had been bad enough, but to have Gentiana here just reciting details in such a flat manner void of any real emotion was starting to push him over the edge.

“Yeah? Well, maybe I don’t want to spend quality time with the murder crystal.” He responded facing away from her once again. If she was going to talk to him in such a clinical manner, he was going to be petulant enough to not face her when she spoke.

“It is necessary.”

Noctis snorted his irritation growing. “Is it now?  The crystal isn’t even here so good luck with that.” He knew he was being difficult and possibly borderline childish, but the truth was in this moment Noctis didn’t much care.

Gentiana didn’t seem bothered by his reactions. “You must feel it. Even now the crystal draws nearer. Unable to draw you to it by his own hand the usurper brings its power to you.”

He swallowed hard. He had been trying to push the fact to the back of his mind and write it off as his own growing anxiety, but he could feel the constant call of the crystal getting louder in his veins. “You’re the one who let us go!” He shot back trying to shove a rightful amount of blame on Gentiana.

She paused and when she spoke a bit of the curtness again had slipped from her voice giving way to something that Noctis could almost mistake for affection. “I wished to afford you a choice. To come to the crystal by your own power.”

For a moment Noctis almost felt grateful, but the moment quickly vanished. It was still only the appearance of a choice. Whether he went to the Crystal himself or Ardyn dragged him kicking and screaming it didn’t matter to the Astrals just so long as he went.

Noctis took several sharp breaths through his nose. Everything about this still felt so confusing. Why did Ardyn want him to get the crystal’s power? How would he even harness it? Was that how he was supposed to meet his end?

For as many questions as he had, Noctis could tell he was running out of time to get answers.

“What do I even do?” His voice was barely audible, and he held his arms tightly to his chest trying to keep the shattered bits of his heart from spilling out.

“The crystal will draw you in. It will allow you the time until you have fully absorbed its power and are ready to end this blight.”

Noctis let her words turn over in his head as he processed them slowly. Flickering back and forth between despair and outrage. All this darkness and horror in the world that he was expected to fix only to find he isn’t even ready to do it. Not by the Astral’s standards.

“Ten years time--.”

“No!” Noctis cut her off his response immediate and urgent.

Gentiana didn’t continue stunned by his passionate outburst.

“You want me to sacrifice myself for them,” He protested from what he could tell just a few weeks in darkness had begun to set the public on edge. Things were rapidly going from bad to worse, and now the Astrals wanted to incubate him for ten years before any of it got fixed? “But you don’t give a damn about any of them do you? Who cares how many more die right? We’re all nothing to you!”

Gentiana remained silent patiently allowing him to go off on his rant.

The silence only served to fuel his ranting. “No, screw that I’m not leaving them in the dark for ten years! Do you know what will happen if this goes on for that long?” He was breathing hard unable to fully organize his own argument at this point.

“The prophecy--.”

“ _Fuck your prophecy!_ ” Noctis shot back. He almost thought he could deal with dying if it meant that everyone he knew and loved would be safe. But this? This was too much. He wasn’t going to practically abandon everyone for ten years so he could show up and fix it later.

Gentiana didn’t speak for a few moments presumably allowing Noctis a few seconds to calm down and his breathing to get back to normal.  “I cannot force your hand.”

“Damn right,” Noctis grumbled.

“But I do not advise this course of action. Without the full power of the crystal, you will fail. You cannot undertake this task alone.”

A wry smile touched Noctis’s lips. “Well if I fail,” He said putting as much emphasis on the word if that he could. “Then I guess you all will have to fix things yourself.”

 

*

 

The more Prompto thought on it, the more he was certain that the Astrals should be able to fix this whole mess themselves. There was no reason outside of total convolution and sheer laziness that they should have to screw over the lives of two families for centuries to make things right.

The Astrals had been sleeping for years doing dick all. Even when they were woken up to help out with the mess they started, they were massive turds about it. The Astrals obviously were more trouble than they were worth and apparently just riding the wave of that one time they were actually useful.

Prompto frowned pressing his forehead against one of the walls and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Even if he did think he was right about the Astrals fuming about it wasn’t an effective plan.

Neither was the strange glum acceptance everyone else had seemed to adapt.

He closed his eyes and gave a quick shake of the head. They were already planning Noctis’s eulogy back there. He was their friend and King, and they would be willing to just let him go because over a thousand years ago some hoity-toity God said so.

Prompto scuffed his feet against the ornate carpet in frustration. He had gotten himself worked up again.

Coming to a stop, Prompto looked around. He hadn’t been on this level of the Citadel save for the day they started this adventure. Even then he had been too nervous about his place here to draw a mental map for himself.

The living areas he knew. He had been such a frequent guest in Noctis’s room that he had taken to just letting himself in pushing past the tour groups there to see the historical and viewing levels and heading straight for the private elevator.

This area was tricky. Every hallway looked the same decorated with portraits and artistic renderings of historic events. To Prompto’s knowledge, Noctis himself hadn’t even ventured up here often. Though Prompto understood it to be more of a self-imposed avoidance rather than not being welcome.

He turned another corner ducking under the gaze from a portrait of a rather scornful looking former King.

Who was even going to lead them if the Astrals took Noctis from them? Prompto knew it was a job that Noctis hadn’t particularly had been looking forward to, but Prompto had always thought in spite of his lack of training Noctis would make an excellent King.

Another cold wave of nausea rolled around in Prompto’s gut as he realized Noctis’s lack of political know-how was likely because his father knew he wouldn’t live to ascend the throne. 

If he could just talk to one, Prompto thought, maybe the Astrals could be reasoned with. There were other types of sacrifices other than just one’s life, and Noctis could be so much more to so many people than just Astral fodder.

 

*

 

Noctis figured speaking to Gentiana in the manner in which he did probably wasn’t his best idea. Not that he’d take back any of what he had said. Maybe just the tone and the general flippancy for which he regarded his predestined fate.

Still, spending ten years absorbing the crystal’s power was asinine. It only proved to him what little regard the Astrals had for the people.

So many people would be lost if this went on for that long. There would be food shortages, overcrowding, safe havens would dwindle as the daemons grew stronger.

If he had to die to save everyone…

He let that thought dangle a moment. The concept felt too real and not real at all at the same time leaving Noctis with a cold, numb feeling all over his body.

He leaned his head back resting it with a dull thud against the base of the throne. It was ironic, he thought bitterly, becoming the King was a job he never wanted. One that he spent most of his life trying to push to the side in his mind and now per his wish he’d never have to do it.

But, if he had to die to save everyone, he was going to save as many people as possible. His people didn’t have ten years to wait.

Noctis sat up a bit straighter as he heard the doors open.

“Hey,” Prompto hesitated in the doorway as he tried to gauge if Noctis was up for having some company.

Noctis shifted to the side making extra room next to him in response. “They send you to come get me?” He asked his tone deflated. If Prompto had come to drag him back, he wouldn’t put up much of a fight on the matter. Even if he wasn’t ready to move just yet.

Prompto felt lighter at the unspoken invitation to join his friend hurrying up the steps. “Uh, no, I…They were just—I needed some air.”

“Yeah.” Noctis echoed. It wasn’t hard to read between the lines. He knew that the others cared in their own way. He knew that they were just doing what they had to and he was grateful for that. He was grateful for Prompto’s manner of caring too.

He felt Prompto sit down next to him and the two sat in silence neither knowing what to say as they both choked on the heavy atmosphere.

Prompto opened his mouth to say something several times but always thought the better of it. He hated to admit it, but the others were right. Promising Noctis that they’d find a way to avoid all this was doing more harm than good.

It wasn’t going to stop him from trying though.

“Gentiana was here,” Noctis said quietly. He had debated if he was going to relay this information to anyone, but in his mind, if he was going to tell anyone Prompto was the best bet.

Prompto quickly turned his attention Noctis. For a second he dared to hope that she had brought good news, but Noctis’s quiet expression told him otherwise. “Oh?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the rest, but he urged him to continue all the same.

“Don’t tell the other guys,” Noctis let out a shaky sigh. “She said…Well I mean apparently I’m not good enough to sacrifice like right now. She told me I’d have to I don’t know bond with the crystal, well, inside the crystal for ten years.”

Prompto sputtered. Just when he thought that the Astrals couldn’t get any worse, they reach new and impressive levels of convoluted douchiness. “Ten years?!” He chewed at his lip. “Noct, I--.” He stopped himself noting how his friend was trying to curl in on himself. “So what do we--.”

“I told her no,” Noctis muttered into his knees not looking to Prompto when he spoke. “If I gotta die I’m not taking half the population of Lucis with me while they wait around for ten years.”

“That’s why you can’t tell them.” He added. Noctis knew they would tell him to do it. That they’d keep things together during that time. That it would be okay and he just needed to follow the prophecy as stated.

Prompto wouldn’t.

Noctis’s voice started to crack. His bravado from facing Gentiana had fallen and given way to fear. “I mean I guess now it will be harder. I guess I’m not strong enough to do this and I’m already at a disadvantage anyway,” He sucked in a breath. The deck felt incredibly stacked against him at this point. “Still, I can’t, I can’t do that.” His voice was raw, and he buried his head back into his knees.

Prompto wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He knew that a lot of people wrote Noctis off as apathetic, but the truth of it was Prompto believed that Noctis might care too much.

Noctis gave a bitter laugh and was quick to wipe away any stray tears from his cheeks. “Weird isn’t it? The world is literally going to be a better place without me in it.”

Prompto’s heart sank. “Don’t say that.”

After a half-hearted shrug, Noctis let his shoulders drop. “I die, and you all get the sun back. The daemons go away, and no one has to live in fear.” He hesitated for a second. “It’s obvious.”

Prompto made a frustrated sound hating with every part of himself that Noctis was believing this about himself. Hating even more that in a way it was true. “It’s not you that’s making the world a mess though!”

Noctis made a hum in understanding. “Yeah,” He sighed raking shaking fingers through his hair. “Did I screw up? Should I have just done the stupid crystal thing? I mean…I screw up now, and everyone loses.”

Regret was starting to set in, and Noctis wondered if by trying to save more people he’d actually just doomed them all. The fact that he’d have to fight Ardyn was becoming a clearer picture in his mind along with the fact that he had some major disadvantages in battle.

“No.” There was a certainty in Prompto’s voice that came as a relief to Noctis.

“Noct, it’s not like we’re going to let you face this alone.” At least Prompto knew he wouldn’t. He felt confident that the sentiment spoke for everyone though. If they failed, well, they wouldn’t live to see the disastrous results.

Noctis gave him a small smile and then bumped his shoulder against Prompto’s. “You gotta live you know? Someone has to keep this place together afterward.”

Prompto sucked in a painful breath. He knew Noctis words were well-intended and meant to be uplifting. He wanted them all to carry on things for him after he was gone and help everyone rebuild what they lost.

If he were being honest Prompto wasn’t certain he’d be able to do any of that. If Noctis was truly gone when this was all over Prompto believed he’d be living the rest of his days out cut off from everyone else. The thought alone of losing Noctis began to tear a hole through his insides and left his entire body feeling cold. “Noct?” His tone was more serious than the one that Noctis had used. “Look, if there’s even a small chance or opportunity that presents itself to save you too…I’m going to take it.”

The words caught in Noctis’s throat as he found himself unable to respond to such a strong declaration. After a moment his heart sank. He wanted so badly to believe it was possible. Even when the voice in the back of his head was telling him it was a selfish wish.

Who was he to take away that small bit of hope from his friend? If it helped Prompto to think that there might be a chance he’d let him have this for now. Noctis only hoped that Ignis or Gladio would be able to help Prompto pick up the pieces of himself when this was all over.

Don’t be so selfish, Noctis thoughts shot back at him. You have one job as the King, and too many have died because of all this already. It’s time you do your part.

Still, Prompto’s resolve was tempting and a little contagious.

A little hope never hurt anyone, did it?

Noctis’s voice was small shaking on every strained word. “Prompto, I don’t want to di--.”

Prompto’s upbeat ring tone filled the room sounding out of place in the dark atmosphere cutting off Noctis’s words.

Noctis’s shoulders dropped, and he came back to what he assumed were his senses, and he nodded towards the sound. “You should probably get that.” He said clearing his throat a bit. “Probably Ignis looking for us.”

Prompto’s brows furrowed as he checked the name on the display screen.

“Hello?”

Noctis tilted his head. On the other line, the volume was up loud enough for him to hear Aranea’s voice. “Got some bad news for you kiddo.” Static crackled briefly on the other end. “Spotted a big ass airship flying over the sea heading in the direction of Insomnia. Looks like the Chancellor is headed your way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this [song](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/needtobreathe/brother.html) on constant repeat while doing Prompto and Noctis scenes and I just really like it okay?
> 
> As usual you can find me on tumblr wildrogueheart or rogueheartedfiction for more fanficcy goodness. Until next time guys!


	15. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle for the future of Eos is set to begin, but first, a bit rest and recovery is needed for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, guys. Top of the roller coaster hill. It's a total drop after this and I'm just so happy and honored to have you all along for the ride. Your comments and kudos are what give me that extra push to keep going when I'm feeling drained. So seriously. Thank you.

Noctis scuffed his feet against the loose dirt around the Haven. The heat from the fire was becoming uncomfortable levels of warm, but he couldn’t find the energy or motivation to move away. The best he could manage was to flinch and turn his head.

Based on the photos and shaky video Aranea had sent to Prompto’s phone Cor had determined that they had at least two or three days before Ardyn arrived in Insomnia. There had been no need to rush out of the Citadel, but Ignis found it to be the best course of action was to put as much distance between them as possible. At least for the time being.

No one said anything about it, but Noctis knew he’d be returning here soon.

“He appears to be moving at a speed slower than normal,” From the clicks of the phone, Noctis could tell that Cor was watching the video again. “Even with a carrier of that size, his speed should be at least twice that.”

Noctis let out a breath letting the tension fall from his shoulders.

“I believe his actions are purposeful,” Ignis rested his hands on his knees leaning forward a bit to poke at the fire. “He wanted to be sure his arrival was seen.”

“Why?” Prompto asked. “If Noct is supposed to beat him then why would he have been actively helping us get to this point? Why would he practically drag Noct to the crystal?” Prompto instantly pressed his lips together hoping the others wouldn’t read too much into the last statement.

Noctis’s shoulders tensed and his head suck further against his chest. He didn’t fault Prompto for his outburst and to be fair it was a question Noctis had been asking himself as well.

Cor and Gladio shared a look as Ignis hesitated glancing between Prompto and Noctis. He remained quiet for a moment taking in the two’s reactions. “It is reasonable to believe if the Chancellor is the one Noct must defeat to restore order to the world then he has probably been around for a very long time,”

Ignis decided not to pry with any questions he had about their suspicious behavior. Agitating his friend further than he currently was felt ill-advised. If it were truly important, he trusted Noctis well enough to divulge the information.

Bothering him about small things now would only spoil what little time they all had left together.

“Perhaps, in his own way, he wishes for this to be over.”

“If he wants to die so badly he should just ask the Draconian to smite him,” Gladio grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Noctis lifted his head giving a bitter smile to the notion. “So he gets thousands of years, and I get twenty? That’s fair.”

Cor reached over placing a comforting hand on Noctis’s shoulder.

“Though the being old as balls certainly explains the knowledge of creepy nursery rhymes and inability to relate to anyone under the age of nine hundred.” He added reaching up and holding on to Cor’s arm at the touch.

Prompto failed to hold back a snort of laughter at the statement.

“So he’s pretty much taunting us?” Gladio asked not liking the idea.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Ignis sighed. “Though I would say that he’s been taunting us this entire time. If we are to believe that he knows how this is meant to play out and has been orchestrating our movements since the very start, then we have very much been toyed with.”

Noctis bristled at the thought especially since it was true. “How the hell am I even supposed to fight him? Are we really sure he wants to die and that he doesn’t just want to leave me as a smear on the pavement somewhere?”

“If the Astrals have decreed that you are the Chosen King and the one meant to end this then their reasoning isn’t without merit. You will be able to defeat him as you are.” Ignis believed his reasoning sound. If this is how it was meant to be fixed, no matter how cruel or convoluted, then it would come to pass.

Noctis’s breath hitched, and his shoulders sagged in a guilt-ridden manner. “What if as I am isn’t how I’m supposed to beat him?” He asked in a small, sad voice.

Prompto quickly turned his attention to his friend his eyes widening in surprise. “Noct,”

Noctis shook off the sound of protest coming from Prompto’s voice. It was becoming clear to him that he need to let them all know the whole story. It would not change his position on the matter. Ten years was still too long a time to make everyone suffer his absence.

“When I went off on my own earlier, Gentiana approached me,” Noctis buried his fingers in his hair frowning. He was having a hard time forming the words in his mouth as the anticipation of their disappointment was threatening to swallow him whole.  “She told me to achieve the crystals full power I’d have to…I don’t know live inside the crystal for ten years.”

Everyone remained silent as Prompto avoided eye contact.

“I take it he’s already told you this.” There is no judgment in Cor’s voice as he attempted to get Prompto to meet his gaze. “And I also take it this is not something you were willing to agree to?” That one was directed to Noctis.

Noctis huffed. “No. You know I can’t just leave things like this for that long. If I’m not strong enough now, then why me? Why now?” He clenched his jaw. “If they want this done we’re doing it my way.”

“Which is?” Cor’s tone remained gentle causing Noctis to release some of the tension that was in his body.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Plow right through him?”

“Well,” Ignis leaned forward a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. “If the Astrals won’t help you and the crystal’s power won’t be enough then we shall have to aid you and pick up the slack.”

Noctis turned his attention over to Ignis surprised. “I…I’m supposed to be the King,” He choked on his words. “I shouldn’t be dragging you all down too. I should be able to handle this.”

“A King with no subjects is no King at all.” At Cor’s words, Noctis sat up a bit straighter feeling his chest tighten.

“Noct, I agree with you. Ten years is much too long to leave things in their current state,” Ignis squeezed his eyes shut the knowledge that Noctis would lose his life to fix everything was still hanging in the air. “We will see this through with you.”

Panic seized its way through Noctis’s chest. “You can’t die!” He blurted in a choked sob. “None of you can!” It wasn’t up for debate. He knew it was a selfish request but what good was protecting the world if you lost the people you cared about most in the process?

And Noctis had already lost so many people he cared about.

Prompto leaned in from the other side resting his hand on Noctis’s harm frowning at the way the other was visibly shaking under the touch.

Noctis pulled away taking deep gasping breaths. “Dammit,” He pressed his hands against his face shaking his head. “If I was just stronger—If I wasn’t—If could just--.” He cut himself off with a frustrated groan of his own burying his hands into his hair.

Gladio opened his mouth to say something but was quickly waved off by Ignis. “Noct, you were never expected to this alone.” Ignis moved his chair in tightening the small semi-circle they were all sitting in. “You were to be aided by crystal originally as we have rejected that plan you will be helped by us.”

Noctis made a motion to protest, but Ignis quickly cut him off continuing.

“Where you have weaknesses others among you have strengths to counterbalance. The same goes for the rest of us. You have strengths that the rest of us do not. As our King, it is your responsibility and duty to use our strengths.” Ignis let out a measured breath. “You are not meant to carry the whole of this burden alone.”

Noctis knew that he was right. Still, it took him a few moments to subdue the emotions rising in his chest long enough to speak. He kept his head bowed clenching at the fabric of his pants. “I know. You’re right. I know. Just--.” He breathed in deep. “Protect each other. Even,” Noctis swallowed hard. “Even after the sun comes up.”

“Noct,” Gladio reached out for him.

“And yeah, I’m going to accept your help the entire time, but…but that final moment you can’t be there.” If it came to that and there was no other choice his death was not something Noctis was comfortable with them all witnessing.

For a while, the only sound was the campfire as everyone let Noctis’s request sink in. A faint murmur of consent made its way around the group. Prompto nodded along keeping his eyes down on his fists clenched in his lap.

Whatever it took, Prompto, would not let it come to that.

 

*

 

The party’s return to Cape Caem was met with excitement. As soon as she saw them, Iris had launched herself off the front porch rushing down to meet them all.

Iris threw her arms around Noctis’s waist the moment he got off his Chocobo sending him staggering back a few paces.

“I’m glad you guys are back,” It hadn’t been more than a couple of days, but it had felt like an eternity. They had only just gotten back from the long trip to Altissia before heading out again, and Iris had said she was getting tired of these goodbyes.

Noctis stiffened hesitating to return the embrace. It was going to be hard to recount the information they had gathered while in the Citadel and he was not looking forward to going through that again.

If Iris felt something was off about the way, Noctis was reacting she didn’t mention it. Instead, she dropped her arms to her side peering over his shoulder at her older brother. “I didn’t know how soon you guys would be coming back. The daemons have been getting stronger, and there are a lot more lately.”

Gladio shifted his weight. He didn’t want to consider the possibility that things were rapidly getting worse. “It’s probably just because you didn’t have as many people here taking watches and fighting while we were gone,” His shrug was half-hearted. “It just made it seem like they were getting stronger.”

Iris’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know it sure seemed like there have been more lately,” Her eyes cut over to Noctis who tensed at the news. Her eyes met Gladio’s again this time with a flash of understanding. “You’re probably right though. It’s just been Monica, Dustin, and me since you left. I called Aranea though she’s heading back.” Iris chewed at her lip as she pulled her phone from her pocket. “I can tell her we’re fine now.”

Cor shook his head. “It’s best that you let her return. We may need her.”

Iris frowned a bit looking between everyone’s face. In her excitement of having them all back, she didn’t notice before, but she could tell now that the trip hadn’t gone as well as they had planned.

She sank down into one of the seats. “So what’s going on?” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Talcott slowly creeping down the staircase, he stopped halfway down pressing his face against the railing attempting to listen without being noticed.

Gladio looked at Noctis immediately letting go of any belief that he would be the one to tell them. “Apparently,” He swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth. “The Astrals have decided to fix this, Noct has to sacrifice himself.”

Iris looked absolutely horrified by the news. “How is that supposed to fix anything?” She asked pushing back against the rawness in her throat.

Talcott fumbled down the remaining stairs. “But…why would they do that? Grandpa said the Astrals fought along with the King! They can’t just do that!”

“It was not the answer we were expecting either.” Cor kept glancing over at Noctis who was picking at the fringe on one of the pillows.

Talcott shook his head furiously. “There’s probably an error in translation somewhere maybe if I--.”

Noctis stood up cutting Talcott off. Just like back in the study in the Citadel the outrage over his predestined fate was becoming overwhelming. “I…It was a long ride.” He muttered aware that all eyes must be on him now.

With a smaller house, there were not many places he could run off to. “Prompto can you just, uh stairs, I want to head up and take a shower.”

Prompto quickly made his way over directing his friend over to the staircase only letting go when his friend’s hand was firmly placed on the railing. “You need me to head up with you?”

Noctis just responded with a simple shake of his head. For the time being, he wanted to be left alone.

 

 

*

 

After his shower, Noctis had almost immediately climbed into bed. Iris had stopped by at one point to leave him fresh clothes. He could tell she had paused just outside the door for a bit when she spoke. He knew she wanted to talk to him, but he hadn’t been in the mood for that now.

Noctis made a promise to himself to at least give her a proper goodbye before they left again.

He could still hear the faint sounds of discussion downstairs. From the words that he could pick up on the talk seemed to be winding down. Noctis pulled the thin blanket higher against his shoulders turning himself away from the door.

A half an hour later the door creaked open. There was the sound of someone shuffling about in the bathroom, and then Prompto attempted to slip into the bed as quietly as possible.

Prompto was on his back staring blankly at the ceiling drumming his fingers against his chest in a restless silence. A few minutes ticked by and he finally couldn’t take it anymore shifting to his side facing Noctis.

“Hey Noct, you awake?”

Noctis made an annoyed noise into the pillow. “Seriously? You take all that time try and sneak in here as quietly as possible, and then you ask if I’m awake?”

“I know! I know!” Prompto protested embarrassed. “But loo-listen I’ve been thinking about this whole prophecy thing.”

He went rigid unsure if he wanted to let Prompto continue with the thought. He waited wondering if the other would just go on anyway, but as the seconds ticked by, he realized that Prompto was waiting for his permission to continue.

Noctis rolled over to face in Prompto’s direction. “What about it?”

“Does it really matter who sacrifices their life just so long as there is a sacrifice. I mean maybe it’s just assumed it’s going to be you because King and all. What if—What if it doesn’t matter who it is though?”

“Prompto.”

Sensing Noctis’s disapproval on where he was going with this train of thought Prompto began to talk faster.  “Like what if we found some old dude, like super old, we’re talking one foot in the grave already and just convinced him to do it instead? I mean we wouldn’t just throw him into the volcano so to speak we’d just ask really really nicely.”

Prompto was breathless by the time he stopped talking mismatched against the deep even breathing of Noctis. He wasn’t sure what he expected as a response from his friend, but laughter certainly hadn’t been it.

“I’m serious!” Prompto sputtered feeling a touch offended by Noctis’s laughter.

“Dude, no you’re not.”

Prompto snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re seriously going to go up to some elderly guy and say we need someone to give their life to fix this ailing planet you seem rather corpse-like already. Would you do us the honors?”

“Well, no not when you put it like that.” Prompto rolled his eyes leaning up on one elbow staring at Noctis. “We’ll find a nice nonagenarian. Probably won’t even hear what we’re saying anyway. Easy.”

Noctis’s laughter faded out. “There isn’t an easy way to tell someone they have to die.” He sighed. “I don’t think that’s going to work, Prompto. What kind of King would I be if I just let someone else do my job?”

There were protests that Prompto wanted to make, but thinking before he spoke seemed to be working in his favor for once. Anything he could think to say on the subject would only serve to upset Noctis, so he remained quiet.

“No one was that big on the idea of me being King anyway.” Noctis had usually ignored the rumblings around the city, but here were plenty of people who voiced their worry that he wouldn’t be up to the challenge when it came his time to rule.

There was constant talk about if he was receiving the right training and those quick to point grumbled about his excursions to the local arcades.

“That’s because they didn’t know you,” Prompto muttered. “You know how many people are going to be surprised when they find out that the King of Lucis helped them with car repairs?”

The corner of Noctis’s mouth twitched as he blinked back a few tears. “Promise you’ll fix things for them still after?”

Prompto wanted to protest. He wanted to insist that Noctis would be able to do it himself, but he knew that wasn’t what Noctis needed to hear right now. It didn’t mean he was going to give up hope that they’d find a way to change things, but if worst came to worst it was better if Noctis reached some level of acceptance.

In that moment Prompto abandoned all pretenses of becoming a hermit should Noctis die.

“If you aren’t around to do it,” He said picking his words as carefully as possible. “I’ll totally do it for you.”

 

 

*

 

Once Ardyn’s drop ship had landed in Insomnia both Cor, and Gladio had both headed off to scout it out. They assumed that he was preparing himself for a showdown with Noctis, but as Ignis had pointed out, it wouldn’t hurt to know what they would be heading into.

Noctis didn’t see much of a point to it. Gentiana already informed him that Ardyn was bringing the crystal even if she hadn’t he would have known. His veins were practically humming from the tug of its power.

“I think things are definitely getting worse,” Iris said one evening as she returned to the house after her watch ended. She jumped slightly not expecting to see Noctis slumped into one of the cushions of the couch.

“Well,” He said a sad smile graced his features. “Once Cor and Gladio get back we can figure out a plan, and I guess fix that problem.”

Iris sat down next to him wrapping her arms around him in a show of comfort. “You know I don’t like the solution, right?”

Another smile. This one softer. “You’ve made your position very clearly. In a language that Gladio wasn’t too happy about if I remember correct. What did you threaten him with by the way?”

“Oh!” Iris remembered that Noctis wouldn’t have ever seen the weapon she was now using. “I modified a MT auto-crossbow a bit. Well, Cid helped me modify it when he came back from Altissia. I added the Moogle Charm to it.”

“That would have been a unique touch for Cid,” Noctis noted. “So you threatened Gladio with a modified crossbow?”

“I wasn’t really going to hit him with it.”

“I hope not. We were indoors.”

Iris gave him a playful nudge as she laughed and then rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh. “I really am going to miss you.” She whispered.

Noctis hesitated a moment and then wrapped his arm around her. It both hurt and comforted him to hear her say that. Though he resigned himself that a future without him in it was far better than no future at all.

“Make sure to give Gladio extra hell for me then.”

A sad smile touched her lips as Iris found herself unable to understand how the world could be fixed by taking Noctis out of it. She gave him a soft poke in his side. “You’ve got it.”

The two sat for a moment in companionable silence as Noctis began to pick at the frayed bits at the end of the couch. “If it is worse out there,” He said starting in on her statement from earlier. “I figure it’s because Ardyn’s getting impatient and trying to rush me along.”

Iris shut her eyes. “Don’t worry about it,” She told him. “It’s nothing we can’t handle.” If it were true and Ardyn was trying to push things forward, Iris wouldn’t allow it. The time they all had left together was short enough as it was.

 

 

*

 

 “Prince Noctis?” Talcott peeked into the room later that night one of his grandfather’s notebooks clenched in his hand. “I think I’ve found something about Ardyn.”

Prompto sat up a bit straighter and glanced over at Noctis. “Oh yeah?” He asked. “What did you find?”

“It might not really be about him, and there really isn’t too much here just,” Talcott made his way over crawling up on the bed and setting the notebook down flat. “There’s this story about a man thousands of years ago that was picked by the Astrals to rid the world of the Starscourge.”

Noctis raised a brow skeptically.

Talcott frowned pressing his finger to the page. “This is where it starts to get vague. It’s like the details have just been rubbed out over time. So there isn’t much here, but he was curing, but I guess by taking it in himself?” He squinted at the page. “I don’t know it was translated really weird, but it sounds like the Astrals didn’t like how he was doing it, so they rejected him leaving him with all that darkness.”

He sat back on his knees and huffed. “It could be just a made up story like meant to scare kids into behaving, but I thought maybe it seemed relevant.”

Noctis snorted. “I mean it does sound like the Astrals at least,” He said flopping back against the bed. “Sounds like they like their solutions with more death.”

Talcott shut the notebook. “I’m going to check a few more things before bed,” He said as Prompto ruffled his hair. “I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

“Thanks.” Noctis in a more genuine tone. “I think that actually was pretty helpful.”

Prompto waited until the door shut behind Talcott before turning back to Noctis. “You think that might have been about Ardyn?”

Noctis shrugged. “I don’t know. The whole helping people bit seems hard to believe given--.” He trailed off and let out a breath. “It would make sense, and if it’s true, I sympathize. A little, I guess. Being screwed over like that.” He grabbed a pillow burying his face in it. “Still don’t forgive him though. Not after all the crap he’s done.”

Prompto reached over pulling the pillow from his friend’s face. “I wouldn’t even expect you to.”

 

 

*

 

“The number of daemons around the Citadel has increased significantly,” Cor and Gladio had returned from their reconnaissance mission, and Cor was updating the group on the details.

“Not just the Citadel,” Gladio huffed. “Whole city is about over run. Looks like the ol’ Chancellor brought a batch of MTs with him this time too.”

“That being said we will need a much manpower as we can to break through those forces and get into the Citadel to face Ardyn.”

“Well, of course, I’m coming then.” Iris crossed her arms over her chest giving a pointed glare at Gladio daring him to say something to the contrary.

Gladio snorted. “Better you’re with me where I can keep an eye on you ‘stead of just leaving you here I guess.” He grumbled.

“I am certain that Iris’s help will be invaluable.” Ignis chimed in giving the younger girl an encouraging smile.

“Making any necessary preparations. The plan is to head off after a quick rest period for all of us,” Cor’s eyes flickered to Noctis briefly. “Dustin and Monica will be leaving with Talcott and taking him with them to Lestallum, so we will be leaving this place behind entirely.”

Silence fell across the room a few of them looked over at Noctis who seemed to be attempting to make himself as small as possible at the other end of the table.

“If there is nothing else,” Cor paused leaving an opening for anyone to chime in with their own comments. “Then we should all head off and get some sleep.”

Noctis felt his chest tighten. He wanted to say something. His brain was practically screaming for him to speak up, to give them the heartfelt goodbye that they deserved. His mouth couldn’t seem to form the words.

Saying goodbye would make it too real and as much as he had tried to act as though he had accepted what felt like the inevitable he hadn’t. Try as he might Noctis couldn’t let go of that one part of him that was hoping for one more day. Just one more hour.

And it terrified him.

The shuffling of chairs indicated to him that the moment had passed and along with them Noctis shuffled to his feet. In a few hours, the final showdown would begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battles begin next time. The game itself may have deprived me of seeing daemon slayer Iris but I sure as hell am going to indulge in my daemon slayer Iris dreams.


	16. Take This City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I can say that I haven't already. So really just ditto to whatever I've said before. You guys support and comments are what make updates possible and I'm going to miss you all when this is over.

They stopped to regroup at the caravan in Hammerhead. Cindy and Cid were the only ones still at the old service station. Everyone else had fled to the more populated area of Lestallum when they were given the chance.

The caravan itself was cramped, and Noctis was sitting on one of the lower bunks wedged between Prompto and the wall with his knees drawn to his chest.

He could hear Gladio and Cor going over the different things they had witnessed in the city to the others, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on the details. His mind felt completely clouded, and it was taking everything in his power to just keep his breathing steady.

“If we can gain access to the subway the most resistance we should meet are troopers and lesser daemons,” Cor continued. “So, we’ll want to get in there as soon as possible.”

“We very well may be able to take down larger more formidable foes, but the more energy we can conserve the better,” Ignis spoke up, and Noctis could feel his eyes on him. “Aranea is in route to provide assistance, but we agreed that the citizens took priority as such she has been delayed.”

Gladio clapped a hand on Prompto’s back. “Prompto’s gonna hang back with Noct they’re gonna provide a ranged assault,” He hesitated catching Iris’s eyes. “Iris is going to move where needed while the rest of us stay in close.”

Iris made a small noise in pleasant surprise at her brother’s instructions but didn’t comment further.

“If we’re all clear on the plan I believe it would be best if we all got a few hours of sleep,” Cor looked around the room. We will set out for Insomnia afterward.”

The sound of rustling and everyone getting settled into their respective sleep areas filled the caravan, but Noctis continued to sit unmoving in the same spot on the bed. The realization was dawning on him that he was starting his series of lasts.

This would be the last time he’d go to bed. Soon it would be the last time he’d wake up. The sensation was becoming so overwhelming with each breath that Noctis feared he’d suffocate right there in the stuffy caravan.

A nudge from Prompto jostled him from his spiral. “You wanna lay in that direction, and I’ll lay in the opposite?” He offered arranging the pillows.

Noctis shifted so the blanket could be lifted. “Same direction is fine,” He muttered. If this was his last night in this world, he wasn’t going to spend it with Prompto’s feet in his face.

Prompto set the pillows down at the head of the bed stealing a glance at his best friend. He heard the weariness in his voice but was hesitant to comment on it. Here they were down to the wire and Prompto hadn’t come up with an idea better than sacrificing someone else.

He laid back, and a moment later Noctis followed suit turning on his side his body language was so closed off that Prompto was hesitant to move lest he disturb him. He held his breath staring at the underside of the bunk above them where Ignis move about in a fit of restless sleep.

Prompto didn’t think himself much of a praying kind of guy. The blessings and graces of the Gods hadn’t done much for any of them lately so why would he expect that to change now? Still, lying there in the dark, he couldn’t stop his own silent focused pleas to whichever deity was listening.

I just want to save my friend.

He kept all his anger and frustrations out of it this time as he strung together an innocent and hopeful plea.

Please. Guide me. There must be something I can do.

 

____________________

 

 

When the phone alarm went off hours, later everyone got up wordlessly. It appeared that no one had slept soundly a fact that had nothing to do with the accommodations. Even the meal Ignis managed to put together was picked at in silence.

Iris pushed the food around her plate idly watching a Red Giant looming about in the distance through the window. She wanted to be able to say something to ease the mood, but there was no making light of this.

It felt the same as it did when her father died. Even through the chaos and the push to get her to Lestallum Iris felt as if a knife had been digging into her slowly cutting out pieces of her. They hadn’t even lost Noctis yet, and she was already trying to breathe around the carving feeling.

Knowing that they were actively working towards this outcome was the worst part.

That was the reason no easy words were coming.

Noctis hadn’t even bothered to touch anything of his plate. What exactly did he need to eat for? His mind was occupying itself with scenarios from a better time. How if this dark sense of foreboding weren't blanketing them Ignis would have lectured him about his vegetables by now.

He knew he had to do something about this. Even if it wasn’t going to be for long, he was their King and needed to display some sign of leadership here. He had to put them at relative ease for what was about to come.

“You guys,” He said, and in an instant, all the attention in the room was on him. “I’m okay with all of this now. I’ve accepted it.” He was lying. Gods he was lying through his teeth and was hoping that none of them could tell.

If they could no one gave it away.

“It isn’t the solution I would have picked, but it’s the solution we have and no matter what at the end of this things are going to be better.” He let out a shaky breath his mouth twitched at the corners as he fought against the weight pressing down on his chest.

A voice in the back of his head spurred him forward. These were his friends. His family. They were going to fight alongside of him, and they deserved a proper send-off.

“Knowing that you’re all here with me now it’s almost more than I can take, but it’s okay because I’ve got you all and we’re going to do this together. And afterward, everything is going to be okay.”

It was like a mantra. If he told himself enough times that things would be fine, then maybe he’d be able to believe it was so.

Prompto had had already buried his head in his arms muffling any sounds of crying. Iris had buried her head into his side finding comfort in one who was showing the same level of emotion she was feeling as her brother and the other two sat stone silent soaking in each word.

Noctis shifted he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable at the silence around him. Public speaking had never been his strongest subject. “I don’t know how it works, but Dad said that the Glaive draw from the King’s magic,” His shoulders raised as Noctis tried to make himself appear more regal than he felt now. “Whatever you need. Use it, because if you all don’t make it out of here alive. I’ve as good as failed.”

That was a statement Noctis felt one hundred percent honest about.

The door opened and Noctis quickly dropped back down into his seat feeling spared from continuing with his speech.

“Cars all ready,” Cindy’s voice was somber as she wiped her hands on her jacket. “Added back the headlights like you requested, but I wouldn’t take her any further than the second checkpoint. Not if you’re wantin’ to bring her back in one piece.”

“We do,” Noctis gave Prompto a small nudge. “It’s Prompto’s car now though.”

Prompto sputtered. Choking on air unable to comprehend what he had just heard. “W-What?”

A grin broke out on Noctis’s face over his friend’s reaction. “Well, I mean provided you continue to let Cindy service it.” Noctis had not forgotten Prompto’s lament over lacking a car necessary to continue to visit Hammerhead after this was all over. He had promised Prompto that he’d be happy to lend him the Regalia and even though at the time Prompto had refused Noctis hoped he’d be willing to accept now.

“You’re joking, right?” Prompto glanced around the table waiting to see if anyone else was in on this ruse.

“Of course, but if a daemon stomps you’re totally liable for the payments to fix it up.”

Prompto gave Noctis a shove but smiled all the same. “Thanks.” He would have traded the Regalia and every bit of its leather interior if it meant that he would be able to keep Noctis here instead. 

 

____________________

 

Per Cindy’s suggestion, the group parked the Regalia at the checkpoint. “Still a bit of a walk from here,” Ignis said handing the keys over to Prompto who placed them in his pocket with a surprised look. “Though I do believe there is a subway entrance just a mile out or so out.”

“There is,” Noctis chimed in leaning heavily on Cor as he tried to maneuver around the rubble. “Prompto and I use to take that stop when we snuck out of the city to do some fishing.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “You were hardly sneaking. We all knew exactly where you were going,”

“No one ever stopped me.” Noctis shot back.

“No one was actually bothered by your exploits,” Cor said settling Noctis on to more solid ground. “Seemed best for everyone if we just let you have your fun.”

“Was the only time you got up at five in the morning to do anything,” Gladio added.

“I snuck out other times too,” Noctis muttered petulantly. None that he could name off hand in the moment, but he was certain he was a lot craftier than they were giving him credit for. “Point is,” He said raising his voice now wanting to get back on track. “There is a station nearby.”

“Noct,” Ignis began as they started to make their way down the desolate streets. “I have meant to ask do you know what the Astrals intend for you to do?” He had reasoned there had to be a process unless it was a painfully simple manner of Ardyn dies and Noctis’s life force follows suit.

Noctis shrugged. “Not really no. I already kind of made it clear I wasn’t down for their ten-year plan, so I don’t know I guess I’m just assuming if there is a certain way they want stuff done they’re going to let me know.”

Iris’s voice took a hopeful tone. “Well maybe now that you’re not doing it their way things won’t have to play out the same?”

That was a more optimistic way of putting what Noctis feared had happened. He hadn’t heard from any of the Astrals since blowing up at Gentiana in the throne room days ago. His new fear was his arrogance and refusal to do as he was asked had caused the Astrals to turn their backs of them entirely and it wouldn’t matter what they did now humanity would be doomed.

“Maybe.” He echoed softly.

 

_________________

 

Prompto stifled a scream as he, Noctis, and Iris ducked behind a small pile of rubble avoiding the tail swipe from a Deathclaw that was inhabiting the subway street. Iris leaned over taking aim at one of the daemon’s eyes and fired a shot.

She missed her target clipping it in the face instead. The Deathclaw let out a fierce cry turning its attention back towards the outcropping of fallen stones. Iris’s breath hitched as she flattened herself against their hiding place.

“Think I pissed it off,” Her voice was low, and she kept her eyes on the Deathclaw that was thrashing its head around trying to ascertain where the threat had come from.

Prompto pulled his and away from Noctis’s shoulder to draw his own weapon. A few feet away a Red Giant let loose another bellowing roar as it swung its sword at Gladio again.

They had expected to meet resistance before arriving at the relative safety of the subway tunnels, but being flanked by two massive daemons wasn’t a scenario they had considered.

The current group make up wasn’t ideal either. With all their ranged fighters stuck to one side of the street and their melee on the other things were falling apart.

Noctis pulled at Prompto’s arm. “Just let me set it on fire again. It worked last time.”

Prompto flinched there were a few things about their last Deathclaw encounter that he wasn’t keen on repeating. He avoided looking at his friend knowing the look of pure frustration plastered on his face would tempt him to indulge whatever crazy, reckless scheme he was concocting.

“We don’t know what kind of gas li--.” Prompto’s rebuttal was cut off when the daemon found its targets. A large claw came down breaking apart rubble sending the small group flying back.

Gladio called out Iris’s name in fear as his sister went sprawling across the street. The momentary distraction was all the Red Giant they were facing needed to swipe Gladio through the boarded-up side of one nearby shops.

Iris pushed herself back to her feet coughing as she tried to draw the air back into her lungs. She glanced over to where Gladio had been. Cor was now holding the giant at bay as Ignis leapt through the opening in the shop to help Gladio.

In front of her, the Deathclaw was now hunched forward, but its attention had been draw to Cor’s battle with the Red Giant rather than the victims it had sent sprawling.

Iris took a small comfort in the fact that at least this turn of events would allow them the chance to regroup. "Come on let’s get back to--.” She stopped eyes widening in panic as she tossed a glance over her shoulder.

Prompto had apparently shielded Noctis when they had gotten thrown back from the Deathclaw’s attack. His one hand was still clasped protectively on Noctis’s shoulder. His other hand was shaking his other arm pinned back by a sharp metal pipe that had been driven right through it.

Iris hurried over her hands hovering over the pipe unsure of the correct method to fix the problem. Blood began to seep around the edges of the wound oozing around the pipe. Prompto’s breath came in short, panicked, pants. He turned his head away the best he could not wanting to see the damage.

Noctis had eased himself out of Prompto’s grip turning around and pressing his weight against his friend holding him in place.

Prompto let out a surprised yelped at the action his eyes starting to water. “Noct, what are you--?”

“Holding you down,” Noctis answered turning his attention to Iris. “You think you can pull it out?”

Iris gave a quick glance behind Prompto making sure that the pipe wasn’t attached to anything else that would prevent her from removing it safely. “I-I think so?” She offered.

Noctis turned his head at the sound of Prompto’s hyperventilating and gave him a light tap on the cheek. “Come on no passing out.”

He pressed his lips together turning his unfocused gaze on Noctis and gave a shaky nod and dug his feet in against the pavement. The sound of their other friend’s fighting off two massive daemons renewed the sense of urgency and Prompto squeezed his eyes shut. “Just get it over with.”

Iris pulled an elixir out of a small bag on her hip and set it on the ground near them. Prompto would need it as soon as she pulled the pole out. “You got him Noct?” She asked unable to hide the shakiness in her voice. There was no painless way to do this and thought of causing one of her friend’s any amount of trauma left a sick twist in Iris’s stomach.

Her fingers grasped around the pole, and she secured her footing against a sturdy piece of concrete. She strained pulling against the object as it began to slide from Prompto’s shoulder.  Meeting with resistance as Prompto attempted to jerk his body away only to be stopped by Noctis.

Prompto’s agonized scream echoed through the air as the pole clattered to the ground. He collapsed on the injured shoulder hacking and gasping at Iris scooted in closer trying to administer the elixir. “You’ve got to hold still,” She murmured pushing aside the hair that was plastered to his forehead by sweat.

Noctis was kneeling beside him rubbing his arm trying to soothe the panicked gasps that racked through Prompto’s body.

Iris poured a bit of the curative on his injured shoulder pulling back for a moment watching the wound close with satisfaction.

“Noct!” Ignis’s startled cry wrenched Noctis’s attention away from Prompto and in the direction of the heavy thudding steps coming their way.

Having head Prompto’s screams, the Red Giant had broken away from its battle with Ignis’s group and was now racing over to finish what it believed to be the weaker adversaries.  With Iris’s help, Prompto was making his way to his feet but still leaning heavily on the smaller girl.

Noctis stood firmly planted between the oncoming daemon and the two companions behind him. Each footfall resonating his ears. An overwhelming sense of familiarity washed over him as his blade appeared in his hands with a crystalline flash.

He had faced enemies like these so many times that he had bragged about being able to do it with his eyes closed. Perhaps now it was time to put up or shut up.

The blade left his hand sailing straight for the Red Giant, and Noctis followed seconds later.

The warp strike sent the daemon staggering back a few paces.

Noctis performed a second warp strike rolling onto the ground with less grace than he would have liked. He pushed himself back to his feet unsure of which direction he was now facing. He knew that one that one attack wouldn’t be enough to take down the daemon, but it would be enough to keep its attention off Iris and Prompto.

Thundering footsteps drew his attention back to the battle and alerted him to the Red Giant’s location. Noctis smirked he already knew he was going to hear it from everyone for that reckless warp strike, so he might as well go all out now.

The Royal Arms spun around him, and Noctis held his breath waiting for the right moment to launch his assault. Each step the daemon took reverberated through the ground around him the sensation pricking at Noctis’s nerves.

He held his breath only faintly aware that someone was shouting his name.

The Red Giant lifted its massive sword prepared to bring it down on Noctis.

From the other side of the street, Gladio was desperate to pull away from the Deathclaw and block the attack. He push back against one of the creature’s massive talons only to be stopped by a second one as soon as he tried to get away.

Noctis could feel the rush of air coming from the offending weapon. He took his chance and jumped landing unsteadily on flat edge of the daemon’s blade. He wavered a moment as he regaining his balance when the blade slammed down crushing the pavement where he previously stood.

The daemon jerked the blade back in frustration, and Noctis made quick use of the momentum in caused launching himself into the air letting loose an attack with his full royal arsenal. Each weapon that struck the giant had it staggering back bellowing, but Noctis was moving too quick for it to get a hit on.

His movements were purely from memory, and as the Armiger ran out, the Red Giant dropped to the ground fading away in defeat. Noctis hit the ground shortly after attempting to catch himself and make the action appear more purposeful than it was.

Ignis rushed to side pulling him back to his feet. Caught between a mixture of anger and complete awe of Noctis’s actions, Ignis found himself at a loss for words.

“Prompto and Iris?” Noctis asked holding on to Ignis for support as he steadied himself.

“We’re fine!” Iris blurted out as if she couldn’t contain her excitement over what she had just witnessed. “Noct! That was amazing!” She looked over where Gladio and Cor were still tag teaming the Deathclaw. “I think you just gave me an idea.”

Iris shifted Prompto making sure he was steady enough to stand on his own before hurrying off to assist with remaining daemon.

Prompto rotated his shoulder a bit meeting with a little stiff resistance but seemed to be recovered. “Noct, seriously that was--.”

“Reckless.” Ignis cut Prompto off with a huff. While Ignis himself believed it to be an impressive accomplishment they didn’t need to continue to encourage that sort of behavior.

“Oh come on!” Noctis grumbled. “You don’t like it when I use the ring, you don’t like it when I try to use my weapons,” He gestured wildly in Prompto’s general direction. “Prompto said no fire magic--.”

“As he should we don’t know what kind of gas leaks may have occurred from these abandoned properties. You could blow up the whole street.”

“My point,” Noctis drew out his words for emphasis. “You aren’t leaving me with a whole lot of fighting options. And I was fine! It was like I could see in my head exactly what I was doing because I’ve done it some many times before.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“So?”

Ignis glanced back over to the fighting going on behind them. This was not the time and place for this discussion. He didn’t even have a good argument either. How could he possibly reason that they didn’t want to see Noctis hurt when the entire point of this mission was for Noctis to die and save the world.

“Noct can’t beat Ardyn if we don’t let him do any fighting,” Prompto said softly fidgeting as the attention was turned to him. “We just gotta trust that he knows his limitations.”

Noctis managed a small smile at Prompto’s validation. “I said that I would see this thing through,” He paused taking a measured breath. “Till the end, so I’m not going to do anything stupid. I promise.”

On the other side of the battlefield, Cor and Gladio were doing their best to edge out the Deathclaw. It’s laser attacks, and its quick lunges were making it hard to get solid hits in. The weight of Gladio’s sword made his attacks slower and the moments difference appeared to be all the creature needed to avoid taking the full force of the hits.

“Gladdy, launch me,” Iris was in a crouched position next to her brother. “If I hit it from above it might distract it enough for you and Cor to finish it off.”

Gladio heaved his sword over his shoulder giving Iris a once over for a moment he appeared to be weighing his options. The look of pure determination on her face made him realize that his kid sister had to do a lot of growing up in the time he was gone.

He dropped his blade to the ground waiting on her to get on. “Okay kiddo,” He said flashing her a smug grin. “Just make sure you stick the landing.”

The daemon spun around, but it was too late. Iris was already in the air. Gladio blocked the first blow, but the second one came at him from the side. The Deathclaw’s tail slammed into him slamming him against the building.

Iris teetered a bit as she landed. The daemon instantly felt her presence and began attempts to shake her off. She held fast planting her feet and pressing the end of her modified crossbow against its head. Another desperate shake from the daemon staggered Iris a bit, but she put all her weight on her weapon and pulled the trigger.

She used the recoil from the hit to propel herself back flipping off the injured daemon and rolling to the ground.

The Deathclaw threw its head back roaring in pain. Both Cor and Gladio did not let the moment Iris had provided go to waste as Gladio drew his sword straight through the daemon’s midsection and Cor dug his blade into its back pulling down with a swift motion.

The daemon crumpled to the ground defeated. 

Gladio put a hand on his sister’s head beaming with pride. “Not half bad for someone who hasn’t had any real training. Little more practice and you could be bringing one of those things down yourself.”

Iris laughed pushing his hand away. “Well, I don’t know about all that.”

Ignis made his rounds passing out potions to those who required them. “We shouldn’t linger here long. No doubt our battle will have attracted attention. We can’t be stalled by having to continue to fight more like that.”

Noctis reached over for the closest person he could grab a hold of which ended up being Ignis. “Well, I’m ready as I’m going to be.”

Heading into the subway, the group took a few minutes to regroup at one of the small rest stations that were set up through the city’s underground. Just a moment to recover from the recent battles before they headed forward.

If Ignis’s deductions were correct, they were due to have an easier time in the tunnels than they did above ground.

“You sure that shoulder is okay?” Cor asked Prompto for a third time earning him a not to subtle eye roll.

“I’m telling you, I’m good the elixir did that trick. It’s just a little sore nothing to waste anything else on.” Prompto had long since learned the important lesson on wasting supplies after he and Noctis had used a handful of potions on scratches they got taking a short cut back to the haven.

The sound of guns being trained on them reset the group’s focus. A small squadron of Magitek Troopers were stationed at the subway platform waiting for them.

“We’ve got the snipers!” Iris called out grabbing Prompto by the arm pulling him to skirt along the edge of the platform to get a better shot.

Gladio raised his sword blocking a pronged instrument that had been shot from one of the Troopers aimed straight for Noctis’s chest. He lifted it from the ground offering it to Noctis. “Rest of him still attached to that if you wanna light em up.”

Noctis smirked a bit drawing on his magic he took hold of the item sending a wave of electricity coursing through it and back at the offending MT. The trooper jolted as the electricity spread from it taking out two other MTs in the vicinity.

One of the snipers aimed its gun sights set on Iris. She gasped noticing the red mark targeting her just in time to duck staying out of the line of fire.

She got back to her feet grabbing the MT by the arm jerking it forward twisting the appendage behind its back. Pressing her knee against the troopers back she pulled on its arm snapping it in half. The broken MT clattered to the ground as Iris drew her weapon again blasting a second in the torso sending it sprawling against the abandoned subway tracks.

Prompto took a shot at one that was attempting to get Iris from behind.

After the struggle, they had above cutting through a couple dozen MTs was feeling like child’s play. Cor prodded at the remains of the last one with his foot frowning.

“Is something the matter, Marshall?” Ignis asked noting that the other did not seem as relaxed about their victory as everyone else did.

Cor turned his head looking down the dark subway tunnel. “It’s nothing,” He was willing to chalk this one up to paranoia. Nerves were on edge as it stood. Getting off with a easy battle this round was leading him to believe maybe he was looking too much into the sounds he thought he heard coming deep within the tunnel.

Gladio jumped up on top of one of the abandoned cars. “Looks pretty clear to make our way down the tunnel.”

“Weird,” Prompto muttered climbing up as well before reaching down to pull Noctis up. “Don’t daemons usually like dark spaces?”

“Isn’t pretty much everywhere a dark space now?” Noctis echoed back.

“It could be reasoned that they are preferring the recent acquisition of more open spaces rather than the confinement of tunnels and caves,” Ignis added as they made their way slowly down the subway car.

A few moments of silence passed without anyone saying much other than the occasional warning to watch their step.

On several occasion, Noctis turned around inclining his head in the direction they had come from.

“What is it?” Prompto asked when Noctis had stopped for a third time to listen behind them.

Noctis paused frowning for a moment waving off Prompto as he tried to listen better. “I don’t...I don’t know. I just keep getting the feeling like something is following us.”

Prompto froze up peering behind them but saw nothing but vast darkness that bounced off the flashlight attached to his jacket. “I don’t see anything.” Still, he pushed Noctis forward a bit fearing whatever was lurking in dark might reach out and grab them.

It wasn’t long before they reached the end of the subway car. Gladio stood at the bottom helping everyone jump off, and they continued to make their way along the limited space between the rails and the concrete tunnel.

“How further till we’re at the Citadel stop?” Prompto called out to the front of pack.

“Are whining already?” Gladio shot back.

“No,” Prompto muttered making a face at Gladio’s back. One he felt safe in doing with the confidence the other wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark. “Just making conversation. Being curious.”

“Wuss.”

“Hey!” Prompto called back suddenly feeling very offended by Gladio’s comment in spite of it having been a regular insult during the duration of their trip. “I got a pole straight through my arm and didn’t complain.”

“You screamed an awful though,” Noctis pointed out he tried to keep his tone neutral but was unable to hide the tease.

“Whose side are you on?”

Noctis frowned making a show of being thinking extremely hard about the question. “The other side is Gladio’s, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yours. Always yours.”  Noctis said giving Prompto a gentle shove.

Gladio turned back prepared to tease them both about picking a losing side when the sound of screeching metal filled the tunnel.

Iris looked back behind them. “Well, that can’t be good.”

The subway car they had dismounted from earlier was pushed into view. Squealing along the tracks as it was pushed by an unseen force. Metal crunched against metal as the cars jammed against one another.

The arm of a Wall Daemon reached over one of the bent up cars grasping at the group pushing itself forward and the subway train along with it.

The color drained from Prompto’s face. “There’s no way we’re fighting that thing!” He started to drag Noctis back looking over his shoulder at the way both Gladio and Cor had draw their weapons. “Oh crap, you’re not serious.”

“No,” Cor said glancing over at Gladio to see if his sentiments were the same. “We’ll hold it back. The exit you’re looking for is a little ways ahead. Get out and wait for us there.”

They couldn’t afford to waste time or energy fighting a daemon of the caliber. They had bigger foes to face ahead.

 

_________________

 

Relief washed over everyone when Gladio and Cor emerged from the subway station ten agonizing minutes after the rest of them had exited.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Iris protested giving her brother a punch in the shoulder. “I was about to go back in there after you!”

“Sorry,” Gladio responded by giving her a small smile. “We ditched it though. Pretty sure it ain’t gonna follow us up here.”

Ignis gave Noctis a small tap on the shoulder urging him forward. “The Citadel gates are straight ahead.”

Noctis rose to his feet with a nod dusting himself off. “Yeah, I know.” He had his bearings. He might not be able to see it anymore, but this was his home, and he felt he knew every inch of it.

This was his home, and he wasn’t going to allow Ardyn to have any part of it.

He stopped in front of the gate and wrapped his fingers around the bars taking a deep breath to strengthen his resolve before he pushed them open. No one said anything as they strode forward. Everyone staying a few steps behind Noctis allowing him to take the lead without aid.

Noctis stopped at the Citadel steps and tilted his chin upward.

Ardyn had been waiting for them.

Noctis kept his attention focused on the sound of the footsteps.

Ardyn stopped halfway tilting his head in the same manner as Noctis. “Ifirit, the Infernian, he doesn’t share the Glaciean’s fondness for mankind.”

Noctis clenched his fists at his sides refusing to give his adversary any reaction.

“But you can expect a warm welcome,” Ardyn continued in his usual mocking fashion. The ground around them began to shake as the temperature rose to near unbearable levels. Flames began to rise from the ground.

Ardyn tipped his hat and turned back towards the Citadel. “I shall await you up above.”

 

 

 

 


	17. The Infernian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Infernian rages on as Ardyn waits for the inside the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, really only one more chapter after this and then an epilogue. I honestly can't believe that it's almost over. I honestly never would have thought I would have made it this far. And really I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you all. Your support and comments have been everything to me and I just hope that you'll stick with me through these last few installments.

As the unbearable heat began to wrap around the group two things came to Prompto’s mind. The first being, of course, if there were an Astral that Ardyn was able to call upon it would be the elusive betrayer, Ifrit. The second was that it was only fitting that the lazy, self-important Astral would rise from the ground on a damn throne.

“He’s just sitting there,” Gladio grumbled. “Like a bitch.”

Noctis’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Who? Ardyn?” He had been under the impression that the Chancellor had already left the scene giving them a bigger issue to face in his wake.

“Fan out,” Cor called out sizing up the bored looking deity in front of them. This was clearly a situation that they would want to approach carefully. The temperature alone from around where the Astral sat was high enough to make the air hazy.

Ifrit didn’t give them a chance to prepare.  With a callous raise of his palm, the Infernian sent a heated blast of fire to the center of the group catching Noctis unaware.

He dropped to the ground immediately thrashing about in a desperate attempt to put out the flames that had caught to his clothing.

Prompto knelt beside him hunched low in case the Astral attempted a second attack. Quickly he worked to stamp out the fire spreading on Noctis’s garb. “Noct, hang in there buddy.” He said helping his friend back to his feet.

He placed a hand on Noctis’s back trying to keep him low. “Stay down we’ll keep him busy.”

With that Prompto moved to the side attempting to draw Ifrit’s attention away from their staggering King.

He was not successful.

The around them began to draw up around Ifrit as he prepared himself for another blast leaving Noctis still vulnerable in the open.

“Noct!” Ignis called out from behind the pile of rubble the ground had taken cover.

Noctis began to make his way, stumbling at best, towards the sound. The urgency in Ignis’s voice told him he wouldn’t have much time before the attack was unleashed again and Noctis wasn’t sure he was going to make it.

Until Gladio’s hand clapped around his shoulders all but dragging him to the others ducking him down just in time for a wall flames to fan out over their heads.

They got back to their feet attempting to shake off the heat that was choking out the air around them. A continuous wall of fire pulsed from the base of Ifrit’s throne fanning outwards.

Iris grabbed Gladio by the arm pointing ahead. “Above!” She called out noting the only way they’d be able to safely reach the massive Astral. Her eyes flickered to Gladio, and he knew exactly what she was asking with that look.

“No.” Gladio scoffed. He had to draw the line somewhere. Launching his sister at a Deathclaw was fine. Launching his sister at an Astral was crossing the line. He could already hear the lecture he would get from his father in the afterlife.

“Well, we have to do something!” Iris protested she could tell as of right now they were just being toyed with. Ifrit remained in his chair position completely relaxed sending wave after wave of fire at them.

“See if you and Prompto can get in any ranged hits on him. He’s gonna be a tough one to get close to.”

Iris responded with a firm nod before dashing off to find the other gunner.

Nearby, Noctis inclined his head taking a steady breath to draw in the limited amount of oxygen around them. “Above.” He echoed Iris’s sentiments as a sword materialized in his hand. He lifted it pointing it upwards pointing it just between the horns on Ifrit’s head. “Is this good?”

Prompto almost caught himself answering, but a look from Cor halted him.

Hell, at least Noctis was actually asking this time before warping straight into danger.

“A little lower and you can get him right in the forehead,” Iris answered having grown up with Gladio it was clear that she didn’t fear the disapproval from imposing beefcakes. To her right, Cor just sighed resigned to the fact that, while he may not like it, there was nothing he’d be able to do to stop any action Noctis took at this point.

“Thanks,” Noctis responded lowering his blade until he heard a ‘that’s perfect’ from Iris. He launched the sword forward and in a fluid motion followed after it in a blue blur barely seconds later.

As Iris had promised the strike his the Astral in the dead center of its head breaking its concentration and stopping the constant wall of fire that separated the group from it.

Noctis unleashed his fury slashing with everything he had at Ifrit. All the pent up frustrations he had regarding the deities he was taking out on this one. His attacks were sloppy at best, and if Gladio could see him, he would probably have a lot to say about his form.

However, Noctis was being fueled by emotions, not actual battle tactics.

Deciding that he had finally had enough of Noctis’s childish antics Ifrit reached out wrapping a massive hand around him. Noctis choked as his sword faded from his hand and was hurled down to the ground.

Cor jumped back attempting to catch Noctis before hit the pavement hard. The force proved to be more than Cor was expecting and as Noctis slammed into his midsection the two were sent staggering back several feet before Cor could regain his footing.

And Noctis had thought Leviathan was a temperamental bitch.

“We’re going to have to rethink our means of attack,” Cor said over the roar of the renewed flames. “This one has no intention of lending you its aid.”

Noctis rolled his shoulders shaking off the tension that had crept into his body. Cor had a point this wouldn’t be like the previous Astrals. If Ifrit had really released the plague of the Starscourge upon humanity, it would stand to reason the Astral wouldn’t be interested in helping Noctis rid the planet of it.

Noctis retrieved his sword from his arsenal again. He could hear the sounds of his friends trying to hold their own against the treacherous Astral. Even after this, there would still be Ardyn to contend with. “So, what I’m hearing,” He said a thin layer of ice magic appearing on his hand as he transferred it to his blade as he extended it in Ifrit’s direction again. “We should just waste him then?”

There was a fondness in Cor’s gaze as he turned and faced his King that was rivaled only by the twist in his gut knowing that by the end of this they will have lost him. He reached out correcting the direction of Noctis’s sword. “Focus your attacks this time.”

The corners of Noctis’s mouth twitched upwards. “Not making any promises,” He said before warping away again.

Once again it appeared that having the King in his face relentlessly bashing him with a sword was enough to break Ifrit’s concentration. As Noctis did his best to keep his attention the rest of the group moved in pushing with the best attacks they could manage while the area was relatively safe.

The Astral would only stand for such behavior for so long before he once again sent Noctis flying. This time colliding into the Citadel’s fountain.

His friend’s backed off from the Astral as the heat once again climbed to unbearable levels. Behind them, Noctis choked as he tried to draw air back into his lungs.

Were they really sure that Ardyn wasn’t completely cool with the Infernian killing him? Noctis had put himself under the impression that Ardyn wanted to kill him personally as part of some centuries-old revenge scheme that was starting to sound so damn convoluted that Noctis was actually embarrassed for the old bastard.

Given what a challenge the Infernian was proving to be Noctis was starting to rethink his thought process.

A large sword hurtled from above striking the ground near where Noctis had landed. The sound of crash was deafening, and Noctis began to backpedal away.

Prompto looked upwards as something circling the Citadel drew his attention. “No way,” He gasped.

“What is it?” Noctis called out as Ignis helped him back to his feet.

Ignis cast his eyes upwards at the Draconian that was taking a long elegant loop around the building. “It would seem the final elusive member of the Six has decided to grace us with his presence.”

Noctis tried but failed, to cover up a scoff. Ignis was just pleased that he had the good sense to at least try to hide his disdain.

“You don’t think he’s looking for a fight too, do you?”

The Draconian swooped down snatching up the sword he had thrown and took to the air again high above the city. Ignis stared upwards as he kept his hands firmly around Noctis’s shoulders.

Ahead of them Ifrit appeared to now have a reason to take the fight seriously and rose from his seat glaring at the sky as his fellow Astral pointed his sword downward.

“I dare say he is, but I don’t believe his quarrel is with you.”

Noctis found that hard to believe. He was certain that Bahamut couldn’t be happy with him and an itch in the back of Noctis’s mind told him that as soon as they were done taking down the jackass of the Astral family tree, Bahamut would have words for him.

There was no way he was happy about the fact that Noctis had not stuck to the plan. Even if it was a plan, Noctis himself had never been informed of and never once agreed to.

Crystalline swords swirled around Bahamut giving the same effect as the Armiger. With a gesture from Bahamut, they began to rain down from the sky striking the ground as Ifrit danced across the battlefield avoiding them.

The Draconian appeared to have little care for where others stood when it came to the trajectory of his attacks. Both Prompto and Cor narrowly avoided being skewered as Ifrit vaulted over them continuing across the courtyard with the grace of a ballerina.

Bahamut dove down from the sky crashing against Ifrit. The two stood locked in their positions neither giving the other as much as an inch.

Ignis’s grip on Noctis tightened as Bahamut cut a glance at Noctis.

“He’s looking to you. I believe he’s waiting for you to step in as well.”

Noctis snorted. Of course, it would have been too much to ask that Bahamut step up and handle the Astral discourse himself.

He threw his hand back his sword appearing once more in his hands. “Well, which way are they?” He was counting on Ignis to guide him in the right direction.

Ignis placed a hand on Noctis’s forearm guiding him. “Do be careful,”

Ignis’s tone had any sarcastic retort that Noctis had planned to respond with dying on his tongue. It was not as if the sincerity from him was unexpected, but rather Noctis realizing that if this was going to be one of his final moments with his friend he didn’t want to spend it being a total pill.

With a firm nod, Noctis warped forward putting all his strength behind the throw resulting in Ifrit dropping to his knees on the ground. A few feet away Noctis made a sloppy landing rolling into one of the nearby lampposts.

The Draconian flew back into the air vanishing from sight, and the party almost believed that their trial against Ifrit was over.

Until he got to his feet again entire body ablaze.

Did they really expect the other Astral to have finished the job?

Gladio gritted his teeth adjusting his grip on his broadsword. “Not even that was enough to take him down?”

Cor made his way over taking Noctis’s hand and pulling him back to his feet.

“Bahamut?” Noctis inquired after the other Astral.

“Gone.”

Noctis couldn’t say that he was surprised though it was disappointing. They had of course already discussed at length the fact that the Astrals were very hands off when it came to solving problems. And, as the subject of many of Prompto’s recent rants, problems that they created.

Still, it was a whole new level of disappointing to actually feel first hand that they were on their own when it came to this battle.

Noctis couldn’t help but wonder if he was being punished for his insolence towards Gentiana earlier or if this was just always how it was going to be.

“Iris,” Gladio called his sister closer to him lowering his weapon and motioning for her to get on it again.

She raised her eyes at him a small smirk tugging at her lips. “Thought we weren’t doing that,”

“I’m still not launching you at him,” Gladio told her firmly motioning towards the lampposts that surrounded the Citadel’s courtyard. “I’m just getting you a better vantage point.”

Iris looked up scanning the area. The posts didn’t offer much room for a landing, but she was confident she’d be able to make it work. She gave her brother a firm nod before getting into position. Seconds later Gladio sent her flying upwards wasting no time joining the battle again himself.

“Noct, do you think you can counter him with some magic?”

Noctis responded to Cor’s inquiry with a feeble nod. It wasn’t so much a question of if he could, but more to the point of if it would even make a difference.

Better than nothing, Noctis decided.

“Use it to enhance your weapon again,” Ignis interjected as Noctis had begun to draw on his magic. “It should make striking him more effective.”

Noctis gritted his teeth that was an excellent plan, in theory. “I can’t exactly tell where he is.” With Ifrit now dancing about the battlefield, Noctis was having a hard time keeping up with him.

“If you can manage it for Cor, Gladio, and myself that ought to give us an edge.”

That, Noctis thought, would actually be no problem. Hadn’t he told them whatever he needed it would be available to them?

“You got it,” Noctis nodded assuring his friend as much. “Just see about cooling him down.”

As the battle waged on Cor could swear that the flames were only getting hotter. The Infernian himself didn’t even appear to bothered by the continued fight. Strolling around the courtyard leaving blazing embers in his wake as he swung his massive sword effortlessly in wide circles leaving a large trail of fire.

“The flames just don’t stop!” Prompto called out. He was starting to doubt that the bullets were ever even making a hit on the Astral. At this temperature, he was more likely to believe that they were exploding before they ever reached their target.

“Feels like we’re just hitting air,” Gladio grumbled.

Iris had long since jumped down from her perch the heat of the flames had seeped through the lampposts structure making it unbearable to stand on. “We have to keep pushing,” She said in spite of feeling the frustrations all around. “He can’t keep this up forever.”

“Neither can we,” Ignis reminded her.

“Pyreburner,”

A voice resonated around the courtyard. One that everyone appeared to hear, but only Noctis seemed to understand. He froze on the spot whipping his head in the direction of the sound to no avail. It sounded as if it were coming from everywhere at once.

He had wondered how long she was going to make them all struggle before she intervened.

Perhaps it had been a form of punishment.

“That heart of flame was turned to ash once. A dead fire must burn no more,”

A chill began to fall over the air soothing the burning feeling that had filled everyone’s lungs.

“Taste again the chill wind of death.”

Noctis could feel her next to him only for a moment as the icy wind rushed around him when Shiva cast off the form of Gentiana and swirled around Ifrit. Several other Glacieans joined her before returning to Noctis’s side staring down this opponent.

Ifrit was unwilling to accept his defeat just yet as he began to rush towards Noctis. The frigid winds, however, proved to be more than the Infernian could bear and froze him in his place.

In her final act to seal Ifrit’s demise, Shiva moved forward placing a chaste kiss on the mouth of her fellow Astral before he fell away. Reduced to nothing.

With that Shiva vanished from the battlefield but her voice remained.

“Oh Chosen King of the Stone. Restore the light to this world.”

“Uh, what did she say?” Prompto asked pulling his hands off his knees and standing straight again now that he had caught his breath.

Noctis sighed. It was the same thing she had been saying the entire journey. “Told me to bring back the light.” He could feel the mood shift. No one knew exactly how to respond to that, so Noctis forced a smile. “Which I guess is our next stop.”

“On we go,” Ignis agreed quietly.

Noctis took a step forward stopping short behind the group. A new sound echoed around him, but this one he was sure was only being heard by him.

As he had expected the Draconian wanted a word before he continued on.

“Noct?” Iris had turned around giving him a worried look. Noctis was standing only a few feet away from her, but his rigid posture and lack of acknowledgment of her voice made him seem miles away. “Noct, are you--.”

She stopped herself. Given what Noctis was about to go through for the world asking him if he was okay didn’t seem like the appropriate question.

After what seemed like an eternity to everyone looking on Noctis’s body language relaxed and he shook his head. A sad smile played on his lips as he faced the group again. “Sorry, I was just—” He let out a shaky breath. “Just getting my final instructions is all.”

“Noct,” Ignis’s voice was filled with concern.

Noctis shook his head. “Nothing you gotta worry about. We still have to take down Ardyn first anyway.”

As they entered the Citadel, everyone slowly fanned out staring in awe at the splendor of main floor. Staring up at the paintings that had always been there, but they failed to notice passing by them every day.

Being here felt like a lifetime ago.

“You almost gotta feel sorry for the guy,” Gladio said throwing his gaze towards Noctis now.

Noctis only snorted in response clearly in disagreement with the statement.

“Just saying if what we pieced together is true then trying to help all those people only to have the Gods turn their backs on your like that? Gotta be a hard one to swallow.”

“You know who actually wanted to help the people? Luna. Luna who Ardyn killed. Luna whose death was one of the last things I ever saw. Luna who tried to heal him even though he only wanted to destroy her.” Noctis tilted his head back, and his shoulders sagged as he tried to let go of the anger that had twisted in his gut. “So, no I don’t really feel that sorry for him.”

“She would probably forgive him,” Ignis noted. The tone of his voice giving more an indication that he was speaking to Luna’s goodness rather than the idea that Noctis should do the same.

“She was better than I was,”

 The walk to the elevator was a quiet one after that.

The idea that Ardyn wanted to be killed had been floated around ever since they attempted to piece together bits of the legend from Talcott’s notebook. It was notion that Noctis had only considered for a moment and then quickly thrown out.

If his own displeasure with the will of the Astrals was any indication, then Noctis was certain that Ardyn’s thought process was much darker.

Ardyn wanted to destroy him. Not just destroy him but destroy him at his height and throw his body at the feet of the self-important Gods. It would be his ultimate revenge, killing their chosen champion besting them at their own game.

Ardyn didn’t want to die. Ardyn just wanted to win.

“Throne rooms right ahead,” Gladio mused as the elevator came to a stop.

Noctis strode forward taking the lead once more. There was a moment of hesitation before he placed his hands on the large ornate doors shoving them forward.

As much as they all would have liked to no one could hide the collective gasps of shock and disgust at the scene laid out before them.

It was not just the scene of Ardyn sprawled out on the throne with a lazy smile on his face and a glint in his eye knowing that he had hit just the right nerves.

It was the corpses of the friends and family they had lost along the way chained and dangling from the ceiling.

Any sympathy Gladio might have had in the lobby regarding Ardyn instantly vanished as he watched Regis’s body sway softly tangled in iron chains.

Beside him, Iris choked on a sob at the horrifying display burying her head into his side unable to look any longer. Gladio placed a comforting arm around her. After the brave display she had put on recently, and the confidence with which she fought through the city Gladio had almost forgotten she was only fifteen and should have never had to seen any of this.

No one should.

Noctis tried not to let the tension in his shoulders show. Something was obviously amiss. Something more than just Ardyn getting his greasy ass print all over the throne.

He wasn’t going to ask. It was what Ardyn wanted. To have Noctis require one of his friends to spell out whatever horrifying display that had been laid out for him.

Noctis wouldn’t give him the small satisfaction.

He strode forward stopping as the base of the staircase. He could feel the energy of the crystal humming from above. As expected Ardyn had brought it back with him.

Ardyn shifted in the seat spreading himself out so he would take up the entire throne. “You’re out of luck,” The casual lilting of his voice made Noctis’s skin crawl. “The throne brings you here? It seats only one.”

“Off my chair, jester. The King sits there.”

Ardyn shot up grinding his foot into the seat of throne. He turned his head a smug smile playing on his lips as he looked over at the young man before him. Noctis may had stopped playing according to plan towards the end, but Ardyn would still savor his victory.

It would serve the Astals right for choosing such a bratty disobedient child.

“Oh Noct, how I have waited for this longer than you could ever know. Tonight the dreams of the blood royal come to an end.” The dramatic flair with which Ardyn delivered his words washed over the room many of them holding their breath.

All eyes were on Noctis awaiting his response.

“That’s King Noctis, to you.”

“They,” Ardyn’s temper flared as he pointed around the room at the entourage Noctis had brought with him. “Have no place here. This is to be a battle of Kings.”

“Yeah?” Noctis smirked. “Then who am I fighting?”

That one seemed to snap Ardyn further. “Insolent little--.”

“You want to fight me?” Noctis cut him off. “Then you’re gonna fight everyone who would stand with me. What’s a King without his subjects?”

Ardyn’s eyes gazed over the others before falling back on Noctis. His desire had been to beat Noctis at his best. That would have required him to accept the full power of the crystal.

Too late for that now.

Killing all his friends, however, would make for a nice consolation prize. How he had wanted to destroy them this entire time anyway.

Ardyn spread his arms wide giving the group a mocking chuckle. “Well, if they wish to follow you into hell, so be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time for the final ultimate showdown. Cast your lot in with Noctis and you too can punch Ardyn in his slimy face.


	18. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I won't be afraid just as long as you stand by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand with the King

Ardyn had been dreaming of this moment long before the Chosen King had a name and a face for him to put his goals on. It was a savory fantasy one that he drew up in the dark hours of the night to soothe his agitated mind on days when his pawns became much too snide and self-important for his liking.

He changed the scenario up from time to time if nothing more than to provide a break in the monotony. Still, the scenario always played out in a grand one on one battle. Ardyn usually allowed himself the pleasure of crushing the would-be King leaving the Gods to scramble as their grand design fell apart.

Perhaps then they would reconsider casting him aside. They didn’t appreciate how he healed the afflicted? Then he would twist the world and turn every manner of man and beast into a daemon. Turning his back on the Gods themselves.

The scenario reality presented was unlike any he had ever imagined, but not one Ardyn found himself all too upset over. A final plot twist that in retrospect he should have saw coming. Noctis had always leaned on the shoulders of his companions.

Why should now be any different?

With a satisfied smile, Ardyn leaned forward gripping Noctis by the collar of his shirt. He felt the energy of the room shift immediately. Weapons were drawn, and all pointed at him. Delightful. If they truly wished to follow Noctis. Let them.

“Well then, let the games begin,” With a swift motion Ardyn lifted Noctis from the ground hurling him through the large opening that had been gutted through the left side of the Citadel throne room towards the courtyard below.

Ardyn offered a mocking smile to Noctis’s friends before warping after their falling King.

Ignis threw himself towards the opening his knuckles white as he leaned forward surveying the ground below. A momentary sigh of relief was breathed when Noctis managed to warp out of his fall and stagger against the ground.

Of course, Ardyn may have wanted him dead, but you don’t cultivate thousands of years of planning for that to be the end.

Noctis struggled to get back to his feet his weight buckling under his arms as he tried to push himself back up. He didn’t need his sight to know that his warp had been abysmal. It was all he could do to force his panicked mind to go through with the action while he was in a free fall.

“Ah, the Chosen King,” Ardyn was practically chewing the scenery as he circled him. “Chosen to die.” He pushed the heel of his boot against Noctis pressing him to the ground again. “I really did try, you know?” His voice alight with false sympathy. “I thought if I damaged you like that perhaps the Gods would reject you too, and you could live your life free of all this,” He opened his arms making a sweeping gesture the ruin around them. “Alas, I suppose the blind struggles of mortals really matter not them.”

Noctis reached up wrapping a hand around Ardyn’s ankle as best he could.

And lit him on fire.

Ardyn kicked Noctis across the pavement cursing as he stamped the flames from his clothing.

For all the pain the shot through his midsection the chuckle Noctis gave as he sluggishly got to his feet proved that he was pleased with himself.

A gunshot rang out the bullet cutting straight through Ardyn’s shoulder. He spun around snarling in the direction the shot came from. There was no way the rest of them could have made it back down from the throne room that quickly.

Unless…

Two flashes of blue landed staggering to a stop on either side of Prompto.

A bought of giddy laughter burst from Prompto’s chest as he became overwhelmed with glee over the feat they had all just pulled. “Can you believe that?!” He turned gesturing back to the top of the Citadel. “We were up there, and now we’re down here, and it was like whoosh and then--.”

Noctis got back to his feet his grin widening. If what it sounded like happened actually happened then things were about to get interesting.

“Dude, we _warped_ ,” Prompto was unable to dial back the glee in his voice. “And it was so _awesome_!”

Noctis tried to hold back a laugh, but he didn’t try hard.

Ardyn was grinding his teeth together so hard that he was certain they would break. Another unforeseen circumstance but one that should be of little consequence.

This was not a technique they would have been able to master in a matter of moments. This merely fluke born from necessity much like when a mother manages to lift a car off her child.

Perhaps he should consider dropping cars on them instead.

Gladio struck first warping straight into Ardyn’s chest. The force from the broadsword and the weight put behind it had Ardyn’s knees buckling from under him.

If anyone was going to pick up the rhythm of the warp strike, it was going to be Gladio. He had trained Noctis since the very beginning. Most of their sessions had revolved around Noctis’s ability to zip through the battlefield.

Ignis took the available opportunity moving in and slipped one of his daggers into Ardyn’s side. “Don’t over do it, these types of abilities still rely on Noct.”

Ardyn smirked pulling himself back to his feet. “So very true. We wouldn’t want him to end up like his father.”

A rush of air blew past him, and Ardyn touched at his side pulling back to find a smear of blood coating his fingers. His eyes cut behind him just in time to see Cor sheath his katana. A resonating bang was the only warning he received before being clipped in the side of the head.

As Ardyn crashed back to the ground, he caught sight of Iris drawing back her weapon glaring at him.

He laid on the ground seething momentarily. This was actually more annoying than effective. Ardyn got back up to his feet black wisps curling around him mending the damage their feeble attacks had brought.

“Did you really think that _you_ would be able to defeat me? Your weapons, your so called skills, are nothing compared to what I have become. I--.”

Noctis stumbled out of his warp strike as Ardyn rolled across the ground several feet in front of him. He took a couple of deep breaths righting himself as he dismissed his father’s sword.

“And here I thought your disability would render you all but useless,” Ardyn clapped his hands together sounding amused almost pleased with this turn of events. “Or did you just get lucky?”

“You make yourself really easy to find when you don’t shut up.”

Ardyn summoned a blade of his own making a rush for Noctis. Sensing the intent, Noctis readied himself to defend only to have Ardyn intercepted by Gladio.

Both men were putting their weight behind their sword pressing against one another till someone gave out. 

Gladio’s brute strength won, and Ardyn took a few steps backward sizing up the situation. Certain abilities took a considerable amount of magic and energy to pull off, and they were not tactics that Ardyn had wanted to waste resources on.

However, Noctis’s persistent little group was going to force his hand.

The air stilled sending a shudder down Noctis’s spine giving him an eerie feeling of déjà vu. He had felt this near soundless void once before on the train right before--.

The warning Noctis meant to call out was cut off as he was thrown backward. With a wince, He pushed himself back up. His chest heaved muscles tightening as he listened for any indication of Ardyn’s whereabouts.

Ardyn hovered above him his own Armiger swirling about him in red. He surveyed Noctis, in the same manner, that a hawk would watch a rabbit. Not so easy when I’m not talking he thought smugly as the frustration on Noctis’s face became more and more evident.

Lightly touching his feet back to the ground Ardyn allowed the Armiger to dissipate. Noctis turned his attention towards the noise as Ardyn brought the hilt of his sword down against Noctis’s throat.

“The once helpless and hapless prince, now just the helpless and hapless king,” He sneered as Noctis struggled trying to push the pressure off his neck. “You truly are nothing without them.”

Ardyn yanked his arm back, and Noctis got to his feet wheezing.

He wasn’t nothing. He could hear the voices of everyone resonating in his head reminding him of that fact. He was their King no matter how short that reign would be. He was their King, and they needed him in this as much as he needed them.

Noctis’s own Armiger flashed the weapons dancing around him as he turned to face Ardyn. He had faith that whatever attack Ardyn brought on them they would get through it and return to his side. It would just be up to him to hold Ardyn till then.

Ardyn’s grin widened as he resummoned his own Armiger. Now this was the battle he had been waiting for.

________________________

 

It’s not real.

He’s not real.

Pull the trigger.

Prompto could repeat those words over and over in his head, but the only action he was able to take was back closer and closer into a corner.

He knew whatever creature was advancing on him wasn’t Noctis. That whatever it was wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if given the chance. It still didn’t change how hard it was to just fire a shot.

It still looked like Noctis.

A sword appeared in the hands of the false Noctis and it tested the weight of the hilt in his hand before turning to Prompto flashing a smile so full of hatred and malice that it looked unsettling on Noctis’s features.

Prompto swallowed hard feeling the bile rise in his throat. His mind continued to scream for him to react, but he couldn’t seem to relay the message to his hands. Or his legs that had quickly turned to jelly as his foe advanced on him.

Gods he was going to die because he couldn’t kill something wearing his best friend’s face.

His adversary thrust forward, and Prompto barely managed to get out of the way scrambling against the ground as blade scraped against the crumbling brick above him.

Prompto took aim again tears blurring his vision as the Noctis faced foe turned to him again.

Its eyes rose in surprise, and it dismissed its blade offering an unsettling smile. “Come on Prompto, we both know you’re not really going to kill--.”

A shot rang out.

And then another.

And another.

Prompto continued to fire until his shaking hands could no longer keep a grip on his gun. The weapon clattered to the ground as Prompto dropped down next to it trying to get his breathing back under control.

He dared to take a glance up his eyes widening in horror at the sight of Noctis’s battered bloodied form in front of him. Desperately trying to keep the contents of his stomach in check Prompto crawled back to his feet.

A flan lunged towards Prompto and was intercepted by a haggard looking Cor who reduced it back to nothing but a black stain on the ground. “Prompto, you need to focus, Ardyn--.” He stopped noting the distressed look on Prompto’s face giving him a questioning gaze.

Prompto took a few deep breaths turning a frantic gaze to the dead Noctis on the ground and then back again. Cor wasn’t seeing what he was seeing.

“It’s a daemon, Prompto,” Cor said gently turning him away. “And there are more we need to take care of if we have any hope of helping Noct.” He wasn’t sure what Prompto was seeing, but it was clear it had the other rattled.

Prompto swallowed hard again shutting his eyes and nodded. Cor was right. He couldn’t let this get to him. It was what Ardyn was intending to happen.

“Where is he?” Prompto was looking around frantically trying to locate Noctis amidst the chaos of daemons that were cropping up all throughout the area.

Cor glanced back towards the Citadel courtyard. “Ardyn went off with him a few minutes ago, right after the courtyard erupted with daemons.”

Prompto looked around. The scene was similar to the hangar in Gralea. Daemon after daemon was rising up from the ground to take the place of one that was defeated. He watched as Gladio pulled Iris back to her feet and immediately went to work on another Iron Giant that rose up from the ground.

It was a timed trial. Ardyn knew that the group would be overrun by daemons unless Noctis managed to end it first.

“You all need to get to Noct,” Cor’s firm voice cut through Prompto’s thoughts. “Iris and I will have to hold things here. Until--.” He didn’t have to finish they both knew what was to happen.

Prompto dared one last glance at the dead daemon wearing Noctis’s face.

“Are you certain the two of you will be alright?” Ignis spoke up now as both Gladio and Iris made their way over as well. All around them daemons continued to rise.

“We’ll have to be,” Cor said with a ghost of a smile. “Kings orders. No one else here dies. We’ll run if we must, but this began with you four. Together. He needs you by his side for this.”

Gladio put his hands firmly on his sister’s shoulders. “I’m serious Iris if you two have to run, you run.”

She nodded in understanding. “See you at dawn?”

His shoulders sagged at the bittersweet implication of her words. “Yeah,” He echoed. “See you at dawn.”

 

________________________

 

Noctis was struggling. Ardyn had a good thousand or so years of battle experience on Noctis. His inability to see wasn’t doing him any favors either. By the time he was able to locate Ardyn by sound alone, he was already being slammed to the ground again by another attack.

Breathing heavily Noctis got back to his feet again attempting another attack with his Armiger.

Ardyn was on him again in an instant with a crushing blow to his back knocking the air from his lungs. “You truly are a royal disappointment,” He said pressing harder with the heel of his foot.

A dagger flew forward followed by a brilliant blue blur. Ignis warped over and toppled Ardyn back as Gladio and Prompto landed on either side of Noctis helping him back to his feet.

“I totally had him on the ropes,” Noctis coughed.

Gladio slowly let go of him once he determined Noctis had his own footing. “Yeah, well couldn’t let you go and have all the fun.”

Noctis resummoned his Armiger, though instead of the royal arms making their normal circle around Noctis a weapon waited and hovered in front of each of them.

The Sword of the Wise for Prompto. The Axe of the Conqueror for Gladio. The Sword of the Wanderer for Ignis. All three of them stared at the weapons in wonder before gently reaching out and taking the arms in their hand.

Astral forms of the former Kings of Lucis began to appear one by one circling the courtyard around them.

Ardyn opened his arms wide with a sneer. “I know you can’t see this, but the Kings of yore are on hand calling you forth to oblivion,” His dark eyes gazed up staring down each one of them in turn. How he hated them all. “Why they would accept you into their fold remains a mystery.”

“For it seems you given yourself other allies,” Ardyn continued glaring at the group. “I suppose it would make sense when your father died you were off playing with your friends.”

Noctis sucked in a breath and clenched the Blade of the Mystic tightly in his hand. “Together?”

He didn’t have to see them nod to know that they were with him. Each blade striking against Ardyn, in turn, sending him staggering. Hit after hit as the weapons changed hands. When one disappeared from their grasp after striking Ardyn a different one took its place. Their motions fluid as they struck one after another until Noctis summoned his father’s sword.

And drove the blade straight through Ardyn’s chest.

“So that’s how you would end it?” Ardyn gasped around the blade.

Noctis pulled it free allowing the sword to disappear as Ardyn sank to the ground. Above him, the images of the Kings began to fade one by one the soft blue light that had filled the courtyard turned to darkness once again as the last ones took their leave.

Ardyn’s chest sagged with irregular breaths as the last dregs of life began to fade from his body. “Now that it is over what will you do? Banish the daemons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more?”

Noctis didn’t respond. Ardyn would already know that answer.

“I will await you in the beyond.”

Noctis turned heading for the Citadel steps the sound of his friend’s footsteps echoing behind him felt like a weight pressing down on his chest. Only a few more steps and he’d have to part ways.

A weak chuckle behind him made him pause.

“Wherever you go the line of Lucis will follow.” Ardyn’s voice was quiet, but his tone was mocking. It was a reminder that left a twist in Noctis’s gut. He may defeat Ardyn, bring back the dawn, and banish the daemons, but in the end, Ardyn would still achieve a small victory.

The line of Lucis would end tonight.

Noctis took a few quick strides up the stairs before stopping and turning.

Prompto wanted to believe that was it. Ardyn was dead, and the sun would come up, and Noctis would still be here alive.

The sad look Noctis had on his face told Prompto that wasn’t the case. This wasn’t the end.

“So,” Noctis said quietly. “This is….” He trailed off the word goodbye feeling harder and harder to say as the second ticked by.

It was Ignis who moved forward first embracing their King. The others followed suit a group embrace that felt all too short.

“Take care of each other,” Noctis whispered as they pulled back.

As he headed up the long staircase to the Citadel, he could hear the sounds of daemons rising from the ground once more.

A little bit longer. Just hang on a little bit longer, and you won’t have to fight anymore.

 

 

________________________

 

 

Noctis’s heart was hammering in his ears as he made his way up the steps to the throne. The words of the Draconian echoed in his ears. To completely destroy Ardyn and lift the darkness he would have to do more than just destroy his body.

He’d have to destroy his very essence.

The only way to do that was die and enter the realm within the crystal. Even then destroying Ardyn would take everything from him. The power used to destroy Ardyn’s very being would destroy Noctis’s as well.

_The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the Usurper and usher in dawn’s light will cost the life of the Chosen. Many sacrificed all for the King, so must the King sacrifice himself for all_

Jared, Luna, his father they had all sacrificed their lives protecting him. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto had sacrificed bits of themselves for him as well.

Noctis’s shoulders sank as he ran his fingers against the armrest of the throne. Giving his life was the least he could do for them.

“I’m home,” He whispered his voice catching in his throat. “I know it took me awhile, but I’m ready now.” He sank into the chair feeling so desperately small sitting in it. His breath came in ragged as he fought back against the fear of what was to come.

One by one around the throne room the Kings of Lucis began to appear again.

“Luna, Guys, Dad…” He bent his head low. Why were these words so much easier to say alone in an empty room? “I love you all.”

Taking a steadying breath, Noctis summoned his sword holding it firm to the ground. He took a breath and then another. When he was confident that his voice would carry with calm certainty, he spoke again.

“Kings of Lucis! Come to me!”

One by one in quick succession the astral forms of the former Lucian leaders ripped through Noctis with same ferocity that he and his friends had attacked Ardyn with earlier.

His hands began to shake as another tore through him. In spite of his attempts to hold strong and keep a posture fitting of Lucian royalty, Noctis felt his hand slipping. His body sagged forward as each breath he drew in felt like agony.

And when it got to the point where he felt he could bear it no longer there was only one left.

His father drew himself up before him. Hesitant to act as he watched his son shaking in front of him. Too young and too undeserving of this fate.

Noctis lifted the sword making to steady himself once more. “Dad,” He whispered sensing the unmistakable presence of his father before him. “Trust in me.”

It was all Regis needed to carry out his duty. As Noctis lifted his head to meet his father’s gaze, Regis drove his sword in impaling his only son against the throne.

As Noctis drew his final breath, the ring began to sputter, and a brilliant light enveloped the entire throne room barely drowning out Prompto’s voice as he screamed Noctis’s name.

 

________________________

 

 Two minutes. That’s all the time Prompto allowed to pass before he turned to rush up the Citadel steps after his friend.

Gladio grabbed him by the wrist. “Where are going?” The question was rhetorical of course. Gladio knew full well where Prompto intended to go the real question was why Prompto thought that was a good idea.

“Noct does not want us present for this.” Ignis reminded Prompto gently. “We have daemons to take care of out here.”

“Noct’ll take care of the daemons when the sun comes back. We’ve gotta take care of Noct.” Prompto pleaded.

Gladio’s grip on Prompto’s arm slackened as he looked at him with a hopeful gaze. “How?” He didn’t disagree. It was his job. Gladio had wanted more than anything to protect Noctis from this. What kind of shield was he if his King was the one who died for him?

When Prompto produced the phoenix down feather from his pocket both their faces fell.

“That isn’t going to work,” Ignis told him gently.

“How do we know unless we try?” Prompto choked. He had seen one of these bring Noctis back before. And even if it ended in total disappointment he had to try this time too. “I can’t spend the rest of my life wondering what if.”

Noctis was the first person, to Prompto’s memory, who looked at him and saw someone worthwhile. “I can’t just….I can’t just let him go.” He whispered.

With that Gladio’s grip dropped entirely.

“We cannot just leave the daemons to ravage the courtyard,” Ignis pointed out as much as he wanted to go he also couldn’t abandon the duty left to them.

“We won’t,” Gladio inclined his head in the direction of the gates where Aranea was arriving with what looked to be a small army. “Our reinforcements have arrived.”

 

________________________

 

 

Prompto flinched against the bright light that filled the throne room when he threw open the doors. Even with the blinding light, he was able to locate Noctis’s silhouette against the throne.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting with the whole die to save the world prophecy hanging over Noctis’s head, but it wasn’t this. Seeing his friend seated on the throne with a sword driven through his midsection was enough to cause Prompto to freeze in horror.

Fortunately, Gladio and Ignis weren’t incapacitated in such a way. Both sprang forward. Gladio gently removed the sword tossing it across the floor as Ignis eased Noctis’s body down.

“Prompto,” Ignis called out his voice tight. There was a difference between knowing about something as opposed to actually seeing it that Ignis was having a hard time coping with. “If you wish to use that you best do it now.”

That snapped him out of his stupor. Prompto rushed over producing the phoenix down feather and pressed it to Noctis. Just like last time he held his breath as the magic washed over his friend. The wound closed up leaving a soft pink mark on Noctis’s torso.

Nothing else changed.

As the seconds ticked by they could all feel the air leaving the room. Nothing had changed. The daemons still raged outside. Noctis was dead and, Prompto didn’t think it was possible, but the world actually seemed darker.

“You won’t be able to bring him back that way,”

The three turned this attention to Gentiana who was standing in the corner of the room watching them. No one said anything unable to produce a diplomatic response to the Astral’s assessment that their efforts were futile.

“You have restored his body, but the spirit is elsewhere ending this plague of darkness.”

“Please,” Prompto’s voice was weary. “Just bring him back.”

Gentiana glanced down at Noctis’s form. Without the gaping wound, one might think he was just sleeping there peacefully.

“Many have sacrificed for the King. The King must sacrifice for all.”

“They didn’t make their sacrifices so he could die,” Gladio whispered. “They did it because they believed in him as King.”

“Death is not the only sacrifice one can make,” Ignis spoke now. It might be futile attempting to reason with one of the Six, but none of them would walk away from this saying that they did not stand with their King. “I assure you had he been given the opportunity Noct would have sacrificed every day of his life in devotion to helping these people.”

Gentiana’s gaze appeared to turn inward as she remained quiet for a few long moments.

“You wish to aid him?” She asked finally.

The answer was instantaneous and in the affirmative.

Gentiana turned her attention to the crystal as each of them slumped to the ground appearing lifeless. The Astral closed her eyes and smiled. “What you do now,” She whispered. “Is up to you.”

 

________________________

 

 

Noctis could see again. Which he supposed made sense as he wasn’t in his body anymore. He might have been a bit happier about being able to see here if the view wasn’t so off putting. It was just Ardyn leaning over into an exaggerated mocking bow.

Reaching his hand out Noctis drew upon the power of the ring. This time he felt the pain radiate to his very core. He could see them now the marks and burns traveling up his arm just as his friends had told him about. He could feel them move up to his face feeling as if he was being stripped away layer by layer.

Noctis was starting to feel uncertain that he’d be able to destroy Ardyn without destroying himself first.

A snarl from Ardyn alerted him to a presence behind him.

Three presences.

Panic seized Noctis as he saw his three friends appear behind him. No, they were supposed to live. They couldn’t be here too. He was making this sacrifice on the assurance that they’d be okay.

Prompto rushed forward immediately gripping on to Noctis’s arm. He gasped as the pain shot straight through him now. The marks of deterioration on Noctis began to fade bit by bit crawling up Prompto’s arm instead.

Ignis approached now extending his arm against Noctis’s with the ring responding in kind drawing its energy from him as well.

Noctis continued to frantically look between them the pain fading to a dull ache when Gladio touched his shoulder.

“Why?”  He choked out as power of the ring began to reach its height.

“I told you this is not a burden for you to bear alone,” Ignis reminded him.

“You’re our friend and King,” Gladio added.

“We stand with you.” Prompto finished.

A new found energy welled up in Noctis’s chest, and the Royal Arms burst forth from him and into the hands of their former owners. A triumphant smile playing on Noctis’s lips as he sent the attack towards Ardyn.

The rulers of Lucis flew forward in their joint assault. Reducing Ardyn to nothing more than brilliant crystalline explosion.

Noctis stood there a moment waiting for his own end to come. Looking down the ring on his finger broke apart and burst in a flash of light. “This isn’t--.” He whispered stopping himself looking up to his friend’s for an explanation.

They were already gone.

Was this death then? Was he going to just be here till the end of time?

“Noctis.”

He turned his eyes meeting with Luna’s who was standing nearby beside his father. If this were his fate, Noctis would admit that there were worse things. He could be at peace with this.

He placed a hand on her cheek which she leaned into his touch with a smile. Noctis looked her over the regret and guilt over not being able to save her in Altissia coming back in full force as she stood before him offering him a comforting smile.

“I guess, at least we can see each other now?” He knew it had taken him awhile, but he finally made it to her as promised.

“We will be,” Luna told him wrapping her arms around him tightly and taking a deep. “But not now. Not for awhile.”

Noctis pulled himself out of her embrace bewildered by her statement. What more could he possibly have to do before the Astrals would leave him in peace?

Luna gave a small chuckle at the look of confusion plastered on his features. “It’s not time for you yet,” She whispered. “You need to go back.”

His mind was buzzing. Go back was that really possible? “But the prophecy--.” He looked up as his father made his way over.

“Wasn’t counting on the interference of others or the fact that the King of Kings would have such a loyal and determined retinue,” Regis interjected. “The one you call Ardyn could only be defeated at the cost of a life. But only if that life is standing alone.”

 

Noctis closed his eyes letting out a breath. His friends. They had shouldered some of that burden, and it had been enough not to destroy him in the process. “Thank you,” He choked. “Both of you. I--.” He looked up at his father’s smiling face once more, and the emotion welling inside of him was nearly unbearable.  “I walked tall.”

Regis leaned forward placing a kiss on his son’s forehead. “Keep walking.”

With that Noctis felt the world fall from under his feet and everything went dark.

 

________________________

 

Aranea raised her eyes as Cor came racing through the gates. There hadn’t been any new daemons for a full twenty minutes now. Not since the brilliant flash of light that had emitted from the top of the Citadel had washed over the courtyard and annihilated them all.

If she weren’t so worried about the progress of the four inside, she might have complained about being bored.

“What happened in there?” Cor asked breathless.

“I don’t kn--.” Aranea frowned as he didn’t even wait for a full answer before he ran off again taking the Citadel steps two or three at a time.

Iris arrived behind him stopping at Aranea’s side as the first light of dawn began to peek over the horizon. Aranea placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder keeping her there. Best to make sure it was good news before sending in someone so young.

Cor didn’t even bother taking the elevator the stairs were going to be faster for him anyway. By the time he made it to the throne room floor, he felt like his lungs were going to burst.

As he threw open the door, the sunlight peeking through the windows illuminated four very still bodies collapsed in a heap around each other.

Tentatively Cor stepped forward dropping to his knees beside them. His eyes caught sight of Regis’s bloodied sword in the corner, and his stomach dropped. With shaking fingers, he checked each of his companions for signs of life.

Drawing his hand back his shoulders sagged and he left out a sigh of relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy we're done here. Well, of course, you'll be getting one last chapter to wrap this all up neatly but for everything else, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. 
> 
> 1\. I don't know really the specifics of warping but if Glavies can warps because of the King and Noctis is King and they boys wear Glavie uniforms in the end screw it I'm going to let them warp. 
> 
> 2\. Arowanna I don't know what chapter you reviewed pretty much calling out my entire ending but you gave me a heart attack. I panicked and was frantically messaging my friend like oh crap I'm busted but also yay because someone knows where I'm going. I mean buddy, pal, friend you got it right down to the movie reference I was riffing it from. So thanks!
> 
> 3\. Did anyone really think I'd be cruel enough to kill Noctis? Really? I told you to trust me.
> 
> 4\. Anyway thanks for hanging with me since February when I started this idea. A super special thanks to Doomhearld for the amazing artwork that inspired this piece. And really big thanks to all of you who commented and made writing this feel super fulfilling and worthwhile. You're the real MVPs.


	19. The Long Road

_Let’s just hope this isn’t some omen._

_Gladio, do me a favor?_

_What?_

_Push this thing by yourself_

_All by myself?_

_You won’t even notice if we just let go_

_Prompto, don’t even think about it_

_Save some breath for pushing_

_Ignis, c’mon—time to switch_

 

Noctis sat up feeling a stiffness throughout his entire body matched only by the pounding in his head. The memories and voices playing in his mind fading to silence, it took him a moment to gather his thoughts back together.

The battle against Ardyn. His friends coming to his aid. Luna. Dad.

“He’s up!” No sooner had those words tumbled excitedly from Prompto’s mouth did Noctis find himself being practically tackled by his friend pulled into a crushing embrace. “You’re up, you’re really up. Gods I thought you were going to sleep forever.”

Noctis felt his breath catch in his throat, and his heartbeat moved into his ears. A heartbeat. He had a heartbeat.

He shifted a bit clutching on to Prompto’s arms. “Ardyn?” He asked of the other man’s whereabouts a desperate edge seeping into his voice.

Prompto beamed. “Gone.” He answered back in a happy tone.

“The daemons?”

“Gone.” Prompto sung back grinning even harder now.

“The sun?”

“Go—Wait, no, back!” Prompto corrected himself with renewed enthusiasm turning towards a window. “I mean it’s setting right now because you’ve slept for the past four days, but it’s been here.”

Noctis let out a sigh of relief having untangled himself from Prompto’s embrace and was sitting back now letting the small bits of information sink in. Ardyn and the daemons were gone. The light was back, and he was still alive.

“How are you feeling, Noct?” Ignis was now kneeling beside him looking him over as Gladio leaned in the doorway.

Hungry. Tired. Craving a good long bath. He was feeling a lot of things, but mostly it boiled down to surprise that was alive. A small laugh escape his mouth, and he leaned his head back resting it against the wall.

“I’m alive.”

Ignis smiled patting Noctis on the leg. “Yes, well we were a bit worried these past few days.”

“Shoulda guessed you were just getting some extra sleep,” Gladio scoffed pulling up a chair near Noctis.

The curious look on Noctis’s face prompted Ignis to elaborate. “After the battle with Ardyn, the Marshall claims to have found us all on the floor in the throne room. The rest of us managed to awaken not too long after, but you remained unresponsive.”

“You were breathing and everything but like you just wouldn’t move, man.” Prompto cut in.

“It was much like the slumber you went into as a child,” Ignis clarified. “To be honest, we were starting to worry that you might not actually come back at all.”

Noctis ducked his head. Perhaps the few lingering moments he spent inside that realm with Luna and his father had been much longer than a few minutes. “Sorry.” He offered in a sheepish tone.

Wait. Noctis’s cognitive functions began to catch up, and he reached out gripping on to Ignis’s arm. “You guys were there!” He sputtered. “You, you helped me fight him!” The astonishment in Noctis’s voice was clear as he appeared to be still trying to process the events that had transpired.

“Yeah, we know. Like you said we were there.” Gladio grinned giving Noctis a friendly shove in the arm.

Noctis frowned rubbing his arm. “You touched me while I was using the ring. It fed off you too.”

“Yeah. Again. There.” Noctis might not have been able to see it, but Gladio was making a gesture with his hand for Noctis to get to the point.

“I told you not to do that you could have died!” The panic he felt upon seeing his friends show up in the afterlife returned making him feel dizzy all over again.

Gladio gave a half-hearted shrug of his shoulder. “If we didn’t do something you were going to.”

Noctis felt the tightness in his chest uncoil. Could he really be mad at them for this? Of course, he could he was the King, and they went against his wishes, but a louder voice within his subconscious told him he wouldn’t be. After all, he was no King without them.

“Thanks,” Noctis whispered and then gave a tiny laugh. “What about the Gods prophecy?”

“I suppose,” Ignis began having formulated a theory himself after the events transpired. “When the prophecy was decreed the Astrals expected the King to stand alone. They did not account for such--.”

“Insolence?” Noctis supplied helpfully.

“Not the word I was going to use, but I suppose they had not counted on their Chosen King to be so impudent.”

“We’ll put it on your tomb. Noctis the Insolent.” Gladio offered.

“Noctis the Tired.” Prompto chimed in.

“Noctis the Reckless,” Ignis added.

“I’m leaning more towards Noctis the Savior,” Everyone’s attention quickly turned to Cor standing in the doorway. “Your Majesty,” Cor placed his fist to his heart giving Noctis the proper royal display of respect. “I’m glad to see you well.”

Noctis blinked a few times and then turned his head towards Ignis. “Did he just--.”

“I dare say the Marshall was showing proper respect to our King,” Ignis responded.

He fidgeted a bit out of embarrassment. He had known Cor for as long as he could remember being revered by him now made Noctis feel awkward. “You don’t have to do that.” He muttered.

Cor offered a small smile. “If you’ll be feeling up to it the people would like to hear from their King.”

“Hear from me?” Noctis echoed sounding a bit lost.

“Refugees from Lestallum are slowly making their way back to their homes, or whatever is left of them. People are trying to piece together what happened and what they’re going to do now. It would be helpful if their King shared his vision for the future.”

Noctis broke out into a grin. “Well, I am a man of great vision.”

 

__________________________________

 

With the daemons banished from Eos, the jewelry business wasn’t going to be as lucrative as Dino originally thought. What good is jewelry to counter attack and protect someone from daemons when all the daemons were gone?

Which is why when he was approached with the idea of helping out with a broadcast of a message from the new King of Lucis he jumped right on it.

There was also the whole fact that Noctis had casually pointed out what a shame it would be if the entire world found he had blackmailed the King.

Gods, the King of Lucis was blackmailing him with his own blackmail attempt. That was God tier manipulation that Dino couldn’t even get mad about. The only thing he could do was stammer out a thank you for the opportunity and get right down to it.

However, he wasn’t expecting the job to be setting up the broadcasting equipment to assure it would reach all corners of the country. Surely they would much rather have him on display as well. Perhaps interviewing the King himself. Dino liked to think him, and Noctis were pretty close. Besides, Dino’s was not a face meant to be kept in the background.

“….We just gotta get this logo on the screen somehow. The brand recognition will really draw in a huge crowd of my readers.”

Dino suppressed an eye roll. He hardly thought that Vyv’s mom and the other four women she played cards with constituted as a huge crowd. “Pretty sure the fact that the King is going to be giving an address will draw in the crowds enough, ya know?”

Vyv opened his arms wide and laughed in a manner that indicated he thought Dino was a short-sighted simpleton. “We really wanna take that risk?”

“You, uh, might wanna take that up with that there Leonis guy. They don’t got me around here makin’ the big decisions.”

There was no way that Dino was going to take the heat and have to explain to Cor why they had set up a logo backdrop for the King.

Fact was Dino assumed that Vyv might just be stupid enough to bring it up.

Dino squinted looking down the long dock at Galdin Quay as a beat up old van pulled into the mostly empty parking lot. “Ay looks like that Exineris girl is here with the supplies.” He didn’t wait for a response as he dropped the cables he had been untangling and headed down the walkway.

He said a silent prayer to the Gods in thanks for sending him someone other than the blowhard head of Meteor Publishing to talk to.

Holly offered him a quick wave as she opened the back of her van. “I think we’ve got everything I need to power up that generator. If you’ve got the cables set up that is.”

It had taken everything in his power to not strangle Vyv with the cables, but Dino had gotten them set up.

“We’ve got the viewing station set up in Lestallum just fine, and a couple of the girls have already set out to make sure the other areas will have a chance to see this too.”

“You thinkin’ his Majesty’s got a date in mind that he wants to do this?” Dino asked taking one of the boxes from Holly and headed back towards the pier. It was eerie how empty Galdin was now. Dino supposed that vacationing at the resort was the last thing on most people’s minds.

When the daemons began to rise in number most people had quickly fled to Lestallum. Those who made it there alive were still there now. He still would have been there if Noctis hadn’t given him a call.

“We’re going to do it from here?” Holly asked gesturing at the small sitting area that overlooked the pier.

“Insomnia is pretty kaput,” Dino answered dropping his box. “I think they’re spending a lot of time just fixing up the power there, so it’s inhabitable. Can’t really go expendin’ resources on broadcasts when ya don’t know if a coupla wires are gonna go takin’ out an entire city block.”

Holly hummed thoughtfully. “I should see if he wants a couple more girls sent out to help fix things up.”

“I mean you could ask, but he seems pretty hesitant on focusin’ the bulk of the attention inside the city.”

Holly flashed him a confused look to which Dino just shrugged in response.

“Pretty sure I heard ‘im say his people live outside the wall too.” It was a sentiment that Dino would have heralded as noble if he didn’t have the sly knowing smile of Noctis blackmailing him with his own blackmail swimming in his head.

 

__________________________________

 

 

Noctis scrubbed at his face with the palms of his hands. Setting up the broadcast had taken longer than Ignis would have liked, but at Noctis’s constant instance they kept the setup team as small as possible.

Noctis hadn’t wanted to waste any more people and resources than necessary. He felt that they should be using who they could to make sure clean water and food supplies were getting to the people and that essential living repairs were underway to outlying areas.

“Seriously, just take a statement from me right here and get the word out. We don’t have to broadcast it all over the place.” Noctis muttered burying himself deeper into his battered gray hoodie. “They don’t need to see me.”

Ignis raised his eyes resisting the urge to force their now King to sit up straight and stop chewing on the drawstring of his sweatshirt. “I dare say that they do,” He said pacing around their suite at the Galdin Resort. “You’ve been reported dead more times than I care to count seeing you alive in itself would be an inspiration.”

Noctis snorted. “You do realize I’m going to have to address them without any prewritten speech or prompter or cue cards.” He muttered. He wouldn’t be able to see any of that. Anything Noctis said would either have to be memorized or come completely from him in the moment.

He hardly thought he’d be able to provide any inspirational words.

“Noct, dude, come on we you just saved the entire world,” Prompto said poking at his friend who moved away petulantly at the prodding. “You gotta let the people bask in your presence.”

“We saved the world,” Noctis repeated back with emphasis. “If it was just me that did it I’d be dead and peacefully away from public speaking.”

“Aww, someone is a little camera shy.” Gladio teased.

Noctis made a noise of disgust. “Screw you.”

“Spoken like a true royal of Lucis.”

“Royally screw you.”

“The point is,” Ignis interjected loudly turning the attention back to the matter at hand. “Dino and Vyv have already put the word out. The broadcast has been set and like it or not but it seems that your people are looking forward to it.”

“That’s because they’re getting the chance to gawk at the weird recluse they never really got to see or hear from and who died like nine times,” Noctis muttered into the crook of his elbow.

Ignis remained silent for a moment. There was some truth to what Noctis was claiming. Hushed whispers and rumors circulating the King were all over the place. Speculation as to what had happened to him. Theories as to where he had been. There were people who didn’t even believe he was still alive at all.

Conspiracies were cropping and only growing more outlandish by the day. It was part of the reason Ignis thought to hurry along a broadcast of Noctis’s statement. He was growing tired of heading into the towns only to hear people’s wild speculations.

“Well, surely you can give them something better to talk about then.” Ignis settled on finally placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “If you speak from your heart I’m certain you’ll change their misguided perception of you.”

Noctis gave a thoughtful frown. Luna had been the well-spoken one of the two of them. Had the treaty and marriage been real his plan had been to allow her to handle the public. While he handled the slow drain of his life force into maintaining the wall.

Maybe that was his best bet now. Maybe he’d have to channel a little of Luna in whatever he told the people.

 

__________________________________

 

It was around noon when Cor lead Noctis up to the makeshift podium they had set up on the docks of Galdin Quay. Dino was manning a single video camera with Holly working a mic. Nearby Vyv was waiting to get notes for the article that would go out, and Prompto was already snapping pictures of everything.

“You’re going to be great, your Majesty,” Cor whispered giving Noctis a pat on the back before backing away.

“We are go,” Dino called out as their broadcast went live all across Lucis.

Noctis swallowed the lump that had settled in his throat and resist the urge to shift his weight from one leg to the other. Trying his best to appear every bit the capable King and not the unprepared and frightened child he felt.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath letting it out slowly as he pleaded to Luna and his father for just a little bit of guidance.

“We’ve had our light back for over a month now,” He started a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I mean I haven’t been able to tell the difference, but I’ve been able to sense it. There’s hope again, and there’s warmth that I haven’t felt in a long time.

“But we’re not—we’re not done yet. We have to continue to bring back the light for each other. We’ve all lost stuff, homes, family, friends. So sometimes even in the middle of the day, it can still feel dark.”

Noctis’s stomach began to turn in knots as he clutched on to the rickety podium determined not to fidget.

He took in another deep breath feeling his words catch in his throat as an echo of Luna’s message came to his mind.

“When the world falls down around you, and hope is lost, when you find yourself alone, amid a lightless place, look to--.” He stopped a moment feeling his voice grow tight. “Look to each other.” He continued adapting the words. “Be there for each other.”

He made a quick swipe across his face catching any tears that dared to fall. “And I will be there for you too. We will rebuild. We’re going to be stronger, and we’re going to do it together. It’s going to be a process, but I’ve done a lot of traveling across Lucis, and I know it’s people are strong. I know they’re creative and skilled. I know they’re smart and adaptive.” A small grin passed over his face. “And they’re weird too, but I know they’re survivors and they don’t stay down for long. Because I’m one of them and I couldn’t be stopped.”

 

__________________________________

 

Cheers broke out over Lucis as the broadcast ended. A new fire had been lit under its people many of which were surprised to find their lives had been touched personally by their now King.

On a small pier near the Vesperpool, Navyth leaned forward turning off a rickety old portable television before casting his line out again. “Well, now,” He said chuckling to himself. “I suppose I’ll be havin’ to address you as King Noct Gar now. Won’t I?”

Up in Meldacio Dave was delivering another set of dog tags informing the family that the King himself had hunted them down and brought them back.

At a rest stop in Duscae Sania laughed picking up a frog and staring at it. “I suppose he really did have something better to do than be my research assistant didn’t he?” She mused giving the animal a light tap on the head before releasing it.

And down in the center square of Lestallum Talcott smiled as a man behind him vigorously shook his wife by the arm. “That’s him!” He said choking on the excitement in his words. “Marcia that’s him that’s the guy who helped me fix the car back when it broke down.”

It seemed the general consensus was Lucis would be in good hands.

 

__________________________________

 

“That was some speech,” Cor said the sound of approval clear in his voice.

Noctis ducked his head in embarrassment as Prompto jumped over wrapping an arm around him. “Dude, you looked so good. These pictures I got for Vyv’s magazine. You look so cool, and I’m betting the article is going to be awesome.”

“You told them you’d be there for them too,” Cor noted. “You got a plan for that?”

Noctis gave a small smile. “I’m thinking hands on here. Maybe get a car and just start traveling about. Making stops helping out and getting things situated in each city. Just you know making rounds until things get settled.”

Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis all began to exchange glances as Cor raised his eyes at them and looked back to Noctis.

“Well, Your Majesty, if that’s your plan,” A knowing smile began to form as he spoke. “You’re going to need a couple of people to go with you.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said taking a step back to stand with his three best friends. “I think I know some guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, my vote is for Noctis the Prophecy Fucker. 
> 
> That's it, guys. We've made it to the end and hopefully relatively in one piece. I really hope you've enjoyed this even half as much as I've enjoyed putting it out here for you. Your comments, your kudos, and support have meant the world to me these past few months. 
> 
> Just know that none of this would exist without you all. 
> 
> So for one last time for this fic thank you and I love you all. Hopefully, I can catch you around on my next endeavor.


End file.
